The Gilbert Twin
by Aleks27
Summary: Megara Gilbert is Elena Gilbert's fraternal twin sister. She has a fiery attitude and it often causes her troubles. She loves her family and friends and will stop at nothing to protect them. *Multiple love interests. Hopefully, Klaus as endgame.* A/N This is my first fanfiction. Respectful reviews are always welcome. If I should change it to M later, please let me know.
1. Prologue

I'm Megara Gilbert. Elena Gilbert is my fraternal twin sister. We look alike, but not enough to be mistaken for one another. Elena has tan skin, while my skin is very pale. I have green eyes, but Elena has brown eyes. Our hair is almost the same color, however, mine is darker then hers. Elena is a girly girl, and I am a riskier type of dresser. Elena and I were best friends, until our parents died in a car crash and she survived. I became depressed, as did everyone else in the house. Elena wrote in a journal, Jeremy did drugs, and I slept with Tyler Lockwood a bunch, as well as reading. Tomorrow is the first day of junior year. And I don't wanna be sad anymore.


	2. Pilot

I woke up with a smile on my face. 'Today is the day,' I thought to myself. Today I would stop being so depressing and hopefully even make amends with my twin sister, Elena. I had been partially blaming her for the death of my parents, Grayson and Miranda. I never said it to her face, but I think she still knew.

I rolled out of bed and put my clothes on after using the bathroom. I walked downstairs after grabbing my backpack.

"Toast. I can make toast," I hear Aunt Jenna say from the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena says.

I steal Elena's coffee with a smirk as she scowls playfully at me.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy says as he walks into the kitchen. I wave my cup at him and take a sip. He smiles at me and steals Elena's new coffee. She groans in protest.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asks.

"I'm good," Elena says. I roll my eyes as Jeremy takes all the money in her hand. I hold my hand out to him, smirking when he groans and gives me half.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asks.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena questions. I nod in agreement.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" Jenna panics. I chuckle at her, only to receive an elbow to the ribs by Elena. I scowl at her while she answers Jenna.

"Then go. We'll be fine," Elena says as Jenna leaves.

"You ok?" Elena asks us. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Don't start," Jeremy says and walks past. I rush to him before he can leave, giving him a smile and hug. He groans and shakes his head, but smiles at all the same.

* * *

"So Grams is telling me..." Bonnie starts while I tune her out. Bonnie's my friend but I'm not really in the mood for her grandmother's rambling.

"Elena! Meg! Back in the car," Bonnie says and I snicker mentally.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena says.

"That I'm psychic now," Bonnie says. 'Oh dear me,' I think.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me and Meg," Elena suggests. 'Don't encourage her craziness," I think while I lightly scowl.

"I see..." Bonnie starts as a crow hits the car. "What was that?! Oh, my god! Are you two okay?" Bonnie freaks while looking at both of us.

"It's ok. I'm fine," Elena reassures.

"Me too," I say, a little peeved she hit a poor crow.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," she says.

"Crow," I mumble exasperatedly. I mean really the girl's 'psychic' and she doesn't know what she, so rudely, hit.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Elena says.

Bonnie looks back at me and I nod my head in agreement with Elena. It's not like I was in the car when they crashed.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," Bonnie says. I roll my eyes as I look out the window and see the crow on a sign. I smile at it relieved it's unharmed.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot - can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Bonnie asks

"No, that's over," I state smirking at Kelly condescendingly.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie says. I giggle at her. Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her. I internally smirk. What I find joy in the misfortunes of others, even if they are my fraternal twins.

"He hates me," Elena mopes. I roll my eyes looking at Matt still. 'So dramatic.'

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" Bonnie says.

Caroline rushes to us. 'UUUUHHHHH!'

"Elena. Meg. Oh my god." Caroline squeals. She hugs Elena, then me, as I groan internally.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline, we're right here. And I'm fine. Thank you," says Elena.

"I'm fine, too. Thank you for asking," I say slightly sarcastically on the last half.

"Really?" Caroline asks with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes. Much better," Elena says.

"Indeed," I agree.

"Oh, you poor things," she said then group hugged us.

I give Elena my 'Do something before I kill her' look.

"Okay, Caroline," Elena says as she pries us from Caroline.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline says walking away.

"Okay! Bye!" Bonnie says.

"No comment," Elena says.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie defends.

"I have a comment," I say and they look at me expectedly, "One of these days she's going to piss me off. And I'm going to punch her. Very hard. In the face."

They both shake their heads and chuckle. We continue walking until we're outside the office and Bonnie stops us.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asks.

"All I see is back," Elena states. I chuckle.

"It's a hot back," Bonnie says. I roll my eyes. 'And I repeat. UUUUUHHHHH! These girls man.'

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie says. 'Oh for crying out loud with your psychic bullshit.'

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asks and I chuckle.

"Pretty much," Bonnie says and we all laugh.

"Jeremy, good batch, man," I hear some guy call. I snap my head around towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," my ever-so-nosey twin states and stalks to the bathroom. I follow behind her hoping to help my JerBear.

"Please be hot," I hear Bonnie say as I follow Elena. I roll my eyes at her.

"Whoa! Pants down, chicks!" some guy says as we walk in. I glare at him and his eyes widen as he turns away from me. I smirk satisfied.

I watch as Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned," Elena exclaims.

"No, I'm not," Jeremy argues.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena says checking all over him.

"Elena," I say warningly. She ignores me and continues her search.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy says shaking her hands off as I smirk at him.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk?" Elena asks. "Dude, you are so cool," she says like a stereotypical stoner and goes back to searching him.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person," Elena says faking a tough girl act.

I scowl at her. "Enough Elena," I say sternly pulling her hands of him and taking his hand.

"I don't need this," Jeremy says as we leave the bathroom.

"So, you're sure you don't have anything?" I ask interestedly.

"Not you, too!" he says pulling his hand out of mine and scowling at me.

"No, not me, too," I say bumping my shoulder into him, "I was wondering if you had any pot, but hey, nevermind," I hold my hands up in surrender.

"No, I've definitely got something," he says smiling at me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Meet me at lunch. Okay?"

I smile and nod.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty average, a million people asking "Are you okay?" like they actually care. I roll my eyes and set off for Jeremy. He smiles at me and leads me to the 'Stoner Den'.

"Hey guys," Jer greets.

Vicki sees me immediately and rushes to hug me.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you all day," she exclaims as we pull apart.

I smile and say, "You know me genius classes."

We laugh. "So what are you doing out here?" she asks politely.

"Well... My darling brother here promised me weed so," I stated. Her grin intensifies.

"No way! You smoke?" she questions and I nod in affirmation.

"And as promised," Jer says handing me a lit joint.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favorite Gilbert twin," Vicki says as I take a hit.

I laugh and say, "You sure it's not my amazing name." I pass it to Jer and he takes a hit as well.

"Ah. Megara is pretty bomb, I have to say," she says and I giggle.

By the end of lunch I am high as a kite. "JER! What if like, you and I do this all the time because... because man, like, I feel so good right now. This is way better than writing my thoughts in some silly journal. And like I don't know dude, like I just, Elena said that the stupid thing would help me and it doesn't Jer it just brings all of my problems back into my mind man, ya know. And like, I feel soooooo good," I say while holding Jeremy's face and caressing it.

Vicki, Jeremy, and the other stoners listening to the conversation start chuckling and I start laughing too.

"Sure sissy, whatever you want," Jeremy says honestly and I wrap my arms around him in a hug. He laughs and hugs me back.

When it's time for Mr. Tanner's class I'm late. As I open the door he is about to start his lesson. He scowls at me and I smugly smirk in reply. Mr. Tanner actually loves me, but he won't admit it.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Gilbert," he sneers.

I smile and flirtatiously wink at him. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Tanner," I purr at him.

He flusters slightly and says, "Take a seat please."

I told you he likes me. I salute him and take a seat next to Elena.

She glances at me, smiling before she takes a closer look and frowns.

"Are you high?" she asks.

I just smirk and turn toward the front of the room.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union," Tanner begins the lesson.

I see Elena and the new guy looking at each other and smile. 'He is cute. BonBons was right. And Elena seems to like him.'

* * *

Elena and I head to the cemetery and have a long conversation about how it isn't right of me to get high. During school or otherwise. All the while, I rolled my eyes and commented sarcastically. Elena begins writing in her diary whilst I look around me. Suddenly, a crow lands on our parents gravestone. I smile at it.

"Ok. Hi, bird," Elena says to it. It tilts its head and us and I smile again.

"That's not creepy or anything," Elena says and I roll my eyes still looking at it.

I was about to reach to it when Elena says, "Shoo!" And it flies off.

I huff at her, "LEEEENAA!" I whine.

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly, ignoring my protest.

The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. 'Ooo creepy,' I thought smiling and looking around us. Elena, however, didn't seem to like this.

Elena sees a man standing behind a tomb and points to him. She then took my hand and started running.

"Ahh!" Elena says as she trips and I let go of her hand so she doesn't drag me down with her. I smirk in amusement.

"You ok?" a voice says. I look up from Elena and see the new kid.

"Were you following me?" Elena accuses and I roll my eyes.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just- I saw you fall," he says looking from Elena to me. I smirk at him.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," Elena says.

"I'm visiting. I have family here," he says and I laugh at the awkward expression on Elena's face.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this-this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? I'm Elena," she says.

"And I'm Meg," I say smiling at him. He returns it.

"I'm Stefan," he says.

"I know. We have History together," Elena says.

"And English and French," he adds and I snicker quietly.

"Right," she says.

Stefan reaches forward and pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair.

"Thanks... Nice ring," she says.

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

"First, you hate the cute little bird, and now poor Stefan's ring. Does it ever end?" I exclaim dramatically.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" Elena asks looking confused. I roll my eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he repeats.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," she states and rolls up her pant leg.

"Oh! Would you look at that? That is not pretty," I say in an amused tone looking at her cut.

"Are you ok?" Elena asks Stefan who turned around.

"You should go. Take care of that." Stefan says and I look down at it again.

"Really, it's nothing," Elena says.

I look back up and Steffy is gone. Hmm.

* * *

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill," we say together and I smirk in amusement

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," Elena says while I chuckle.

Elena opens the door for us and Stefan is standing there.

"Oh," she says.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange," Stefan says.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish," Elena offers while I scoff to myself.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," Stefan says and hands Elena her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I- thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't... read it," he says and I smirk.

"No? Why not? Most people would have," she says and I snickered quietly. 'Guilty.'

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked the same time as I asked, "You have a diary," snickering.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna... umm, you don't have to stay out there," Elena says as she hides her diary. I look at him and he seems to be struggling with something. 'Strange.' I thought.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" Elena asks.

We head to the grill and we all talk on the way there. Mainly Stefan and Elena. When we enter Matt walks up to us.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you," he says to Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan," Stefan replies.

"Hey," Elena says.

"Hey," Matt says.

"Heyyyyy," I say enthusiastically to Matt and try to hug him.

"Hey," Matt says laughing and hugs me.

We all go over to the table with the rest of our friends and sit down.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks Stefan.

"So the interrogation begins," I whisper to Stefan and he laughs.

"Mhmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away," Stefan says.

"I'm sorry," I say with a sad smile and he returns it.

"Any siblings?" Elena asks.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline says.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie says.

Stefan looks at Elena and then me and asks, "Are you two going?"

"Of course they are," Bonnie asks.

We all head home and I head to my room. I knock on Jeremy's door and he opens it, smiling when he sees me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"What's up?" he says letting me in and closing the door.

"Well... " I trail off.

"Weed huh?" he says smiling brightly.

"Well, I mean, since you offered."

* * *

The next morning I wake up next to Jeremy in his bed. His arms are wrapped around me and upon noticing it, I chuckle. I nudge him awake and he tightens his grip on me.

"Hmm, no, Meg. Stop moving," he grumbles, not opening his eyes.

"I know I'm sexy Jer, but please. We have to get up for school."

He laughs and finally lets me go.

"So this is how it's gonna be huh? You use my drugs and won't even let me have cuddle time with my sister. I feel used. Terribly used," he complains playfully.

"Uhh. Well we still have an hour and a half before we need to get up officially, so if you really wanna-" I say interrupted at the end by Jeremy pulling me back to him.

An hour later Jer and I got out of his bed. I was heading toward the door when Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" I say raising my eyebrows and looking at him.

"Get high with me first," he says pleadingly.

"Alright JerBear," I say and he smiles brightly at me.

When I leave Jer's room I run into Elena.

"Hey sissy."

"Did you just get high with Jeremy?" she asks frowning at me.

"What? No way," I say. Jeremy comes out of his room and bumps into me.

"What's the holdup-" he says and sees Elena standing there and scowls.

"What are you guys doing? You shouldn't be doing this," she says shaking her head at us.

I look at Jer and frown. "You're right this is annoying," I stage whisper to him and he laughs.

I walk past Elena into my room and use the bathroom. I then put my clothes on and head downstairs with my bag in hand. I walk out the door with Jeremy and we go to my car.

Later in the day it's time for history and I am paying a lot of attention like I normally do. History is my favorite class, even with Tanner in it. I actually like him, although he is a dick.

I walk into class and take my seat. I look over and see Stefan watching me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I turn my head back to the front of the class.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner asks.

"Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," he says and I laugh.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he asks.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt says and the class laughs.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," Elena says.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," he says and I scowl lightly.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," I say at the same time Stefan does. I look over at him surprised and see he is making the same face at me.

"That's correct. Mister... ?"

"Salvatore," Stefan answers still looking at me.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant," Stefan says turning his attention towards Tanner. I look at Elena and see she noticed the exchange. I smile at her and she raises her eyebrows at me in question. I shrug my shoulders at her and look back at Tanner.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Tanner says.

"Actually, there were 27, sir," I say. I look back at Stefan and see him looking at me again. He smiles and I return it.

"She's right. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner," Stefan says and the class starts laughing.

I smile at Stefan again and he winks at me. I blush and look away. I see Elena staring at me again. I look at Tanner again.

* * *

I take Jer home after school. After I get dressed again we go to the party.

When I get there I part from Jeremy. I feel someone behind me and I turn around. I see Stefan and smile.

"Hi," Stefan says smiling.

"Hi," I say smiling as well.

"So, in class today that was pretty cool. I didn't know you knew history," he says.

I smirk and say, "There's a whole bunch of things you don't know about me."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure there's a lot of things you don't know about me too," he says smiling.

"Mhmm. Mysterious new guy. You better be careful. Girls love that kind of stuff. I don't know. I guess it's something about not knowing if the guy's a serial killer or not that really gets them."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness," he says after chuckling nervously.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard," he says.

"Well, I was really in there for Elena, but last spring my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. Elena was in the backseat. She survived, they didn't. I used to blame her for, but it really wasn't her fault and I know that now. It doesn't stop me from being sad though."

"You won't be sad forever, Meg," he says smiling sadly at me.

"Well, Elena seems to be scowling in our, my, general direction. Better go before I steal you from her," I say glancing at Elena and starting to back away.

"Hey. No one's stealing anyone here. I'm a big boy I can talk to who I want to," he says grabbing my arm lightly.

I glance back at Elena and see her scowling at his hand on my arm. "You should tell Elena that," I say gesturing to her.

He nods and lets go. "Alright. I'll talk to her. I'll see you later okay?"

I nod smiling. I walk away and eventually bump into an angry-looking Tyler.

"Ooo. What's wrong Lockwood?" I say smirking at him.

"Your brother is what's wrong. He just cock-blocked me," he says angrily.

'Perfect. I can get Stefan off my mind.'

"Well, I don't see him around now," I say looking around then grabbing his hand.

He smirks and pulls me towards the woods, kissing me.

* * *

As we're putting our clothes back on, I hear a scream. We look at each other and roll our eyes. We get back to the party and I see Jeremy carrying Vicki.

"Somebody help!" Elena yells. I rush over to Vicki's side and grab her hand.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt says looking at his sister as well.

"Come on Vicki. Please me okay," I whisper to her.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asks.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt screams.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler says and tries to grab me away from her. I give him my iciest glare and he lets go.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," I say looking at her neck and pressing my hand to it.

"Put this on her neck," someone says and hands me a cloth. I press it to her neck while Matt pleads with her.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Matt begs. I smile sadly at him and grab his hand with my free one.

The ambulance comes and they take Vicki and Matt goes with her. I stand by Elena and Bonnie comes up to us.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news," she says.

"I gotta take Jeremy home," Elena says. 'Saint Elena.'

"Guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling... " she says. I look at her curiously.

"Bonnie, what?" I ask.

"That it's just the beginning," she says. I get a chill and watch Elena walk over to Jeremy.

"You mind if I come with you? I'm worried enough as it is. I don't need Elena trying to convince me Vicki will be alright," I say

"Sure, but Caroline will be there," she says smiling at me.

'UUUUHHHHH'

"That's okay. Caroline I can hit. Elena I can't," I half-joke.

She shoves me with her shoulder and laughs.

* * *

We are sitting at the grill trying to sober up Caroline.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks.

"No," Caroline says sulking. I roll my eyes at her.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home. I gotta get Meg home," Bonnie says.

"Lies. I drove here," I say smirking at Bonnie.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline whines.

"Because you're annoying," I say under my breath and go to the bar.

I sit down next to a man in a leather jacket. He smirks at me and winks. I raise my eyebrows and smirk back.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello," he says and orders me a drink.

"Ooo. Tall, dark, handsome, and a trouble maker. That's my kind of guy," I say taking the drink.

"Well, good," he says smirking. He raises his glass to me.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Damon Salvatore," he says sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Meg Gilbert," I say, "So, Salvatore as in Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yep. He's my little brother," he says after he smirks at my name. 'Weird.'

"Stefan said he didn't talk to any of his siblings," I say quirking a brow.

"Stefan and I don't get along too well," he says.

"Oh. I can relate to that. Recently especially. It's actually your brother's fault kind of," I say.

"Oh. How so?" he says, his smirk widening.

"Well Elena, my twin, likes Stefan. And when Stefan laughs or smiles at me or something I say, she gets this horrible jealous look on her face. It's slightly funny I'll admit," I say chuckling.

"I see. Well, if it makes you feel better Stefan talks about you and Elena in equal terms," he says laughing.

"No. Doesn't really make me feel better," I say giggling.

"So, why did you leave your friends?" Damon asks.

"You see the blonde girl over there? The one with the pitiful look on her face," I say and we look back.

He nods at me, "Yeah. I see her," he says chuckling.

"She is very, very, very, very, very... verrrrrryyy annoying," I say. He busts out laughing and I smile at him.

"I see. She's giving me the look," Damon says.

"Uhh. She's so annoying. She's probably only looking at you because I'm sitting with you and now she's jealous," I say.

He laughs and says, "Watch."

I look at him and he winks back at her. I giggle and look at Caroline. She sees me and smirks smugly at me. I glare at her and she stops. I turn around and look at him.

"What did you do to her?" he asks smirking.

I give him the glare I gave Caroline and he flinches slightly.

"Jeez," he says laughing and I smile evilly.

"Well, it's been nice, but I have to get home before the fun police calls me," I say.

"Fun police?" Damon asks.

"Elena," I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs and says, "Wait. Here is my number." He hands me a napkin.

"Ooo, classy," I say sarcastically and write my number on a napkin, "And here is mine."

"Thank you," he says smirking again. 'That damn sexy smirk.'

"Bye Damon."

"Bye Meg."

I get up sending Caroline a smirk and leave the grill.

* * *

When I get back I see Stefan at the door I smile at him.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he says looking worried. 'Weird,' I think.

"At the grill," I say quirking a brow, "I met your brother actually."

"You did? What he say? What did he do?" he asks frantically.

"Umm. He didn't do anything Stefan. He was really nice actually."

Elena opens the door, and I thank her internally for stopping 'Interrogation Stefan'.

"I know it's late. But, uh... I needed to know that you were ok," Stefan says to us both.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok," Elena says and I roll my eyes. 'So dramatic.'

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asks her.

"That I'll be fine," Elena says. I walk past Stefan into the house.

"Do you ever mean it?" I hear him ask as I start walking up the stairs.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes," Stefan says and I glance back seeing him looking at me. I smirk at him and start back up the stairs.

I go to my room and get out Damon's number.

'Your brother is here. He's talking to Elena while staring longingly at me walking up the stairs. -Meg'

I sit my phone down and put my night-clothes on. I hear a tapping and turn to see a crow at my window. I walk over to it and lift the glass. I reach to touch it and it pushes its head into my hand. I smile at it and shut the window back.

'Well, how about you ditch that brother and talk to me. -Damon'

'You have yourself a deal Mr. Salvatore.'

We talked all night until Elena came into my room. She told me all that her and Stefan talked about, while I pretended to listen intently. I didn't share my conversation with Elena about the other Salvatore brother.


	3. Night of the Comet

A/N This is shorter than the other one, but it's still pretty long.

* * *

I wake up to a 'good morning' text from Damon and shake my head smiling. I text back then go to the bathroom. I put my clothes on and walk downstairs.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" I hear Jenna ask Elena.

"Depends on where you're going," I say.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

Jenna puts her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," Elena says.

Jenna lets it down.

"Boozy housewife," I say.

"Up it is. You're feisty today Elena," Jenna says.

"I feel good, which is rare. So, I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff," Elena says and I roll my eyes. 'So sappy.'

"Where is Jeremy?" I ask.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house," Jenna says.

Elena looks at me. I quirk a brow and look back at Jenna.

"There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna asks.

"No," Elena and I say.

"Yeah," Jenna says and sighs.

* * *

We go to school and come history class, Elena and Stefan are staring at each other. I roll my eyes and text Damon, who I have texted all day, back. Without the knowledge of our siblings of course. In fact, I haven't even told Elena about Damon.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner says. I smirk and watch them look away from each other. I catch Stefan's gaze and wink.

* * *

"I brought it," Stefan says to Elena and hands her a book, "Told you."

"'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name," Elena says. 'Elena you don't even read. What are you doing?'

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then," Stefan says. I nod.

"Elena, you don't even read," I whisper to her. She ignores me, but Stefan looks at me smiling amused like he heard me. But that's impossible, I'm great at whispering.

"Where did you get it?" Elena asks.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah."

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I... but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Again? You've never read that," I say to myself while walking away.

I walk outside the school and see Jeremy going up to Tyler. I rush to him before someone gets hit.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asks.

"She's fine. Now get out of here," Tyler says, looking away from the girls he's with to Jeremy.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy continues. I put a hand on his arm and he shakes it off.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Tyler says.

"Guys," I say warningly.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now," Jeremy says and shoves Tyler.

"Jer stop," I say and pull him back.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning," Tyler says.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you," Jeremy warns and walks away.

"Jeremy wait," I yell. He turns to look at me and shakes his head.

"Damn, that was like a death threat," Tyler says looking at me and then the girls beside him, "Did you hear that?"

I roll my eyes and walk away, ignoring Tyler's protests. I see Elena and Matt talking and walk over to them.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Matt says.

"That's good news," Elena says and I nod.

"Yeah," Matt says.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I ask.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home," Matt says disgustedly.

"I'm glad she's okay," I say.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers," Matt says.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks.

"She said it was a vampire," Matt says quietly.

"What?" I ask confusedly.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out," Matt says.

"OK, that is weird," Elena says.

"You don't say," I say sarcastically.

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asks Elena.

'UUUUUHHHHHH. I seem to think that a lot. Maybe it's a sign I need to stop hanging with Elena and her friends.'

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you," Elena says and I roll my eyes.

"You know, I'm... I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night," Matt says and walks away.

"Wait! Can I come with you? I want to see Vicki," I say.

"Yeah. Totally," Matt says smiling.

* * *

We go to the hospital and talk until Vicki wakes up. Matt rushes to her side.

"Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" Matt says

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" Vicki screams.

"Whoa, Vicki. Hey. Matt come on. We need a nurse," I say.

"Nurse!" Matt says and we run out.

We find a nurse and Matt takes her to Vicki's room.

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister," Matt panics.

"She seems fine," the nurse says we look in the room and Vicki is back in bed.

Matt and I see Stefan and we follow him. We see him walk into a room and go in. When we enter Stefan is gone. I look at Matt curiously and he gives me the same look. I tell Matt goodbye and text Damon asking where he and Stefan live. He tells me the address and drive there.

* * *

I get out of the car and Damon answers the door when I knock.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore," I say with a curtsy and a smirk.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Gilbert," Damon says and bows.

He takes my hand and kisses it, then leads me inside. I giggle at him and he smirks.

"What brings you here?" Damon asks still holding my hand.

He takes me to a living room and sits me on a couch. He lets go of my hand and get a drink for himself and me.

"Well," I hesitate, "I have a question to ask Stefan, but I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Oh," Damon says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not like that," I protest laughing.

"So you did take my advice? Leave the boring, brooding, younger brother and hang out with the fun, sexy, older brother," he says.

"Oh yeah, Damon. You got me," I say sarcastically.

We hear someone knock on the front door. I look at Damon curiously.

"Wait here," Damon says and I nod.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I hear someone, Elena?, yell.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asks.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."

Elena looks at me when she notices me.

"Meg?" she asks.

I wave, smirking amusedly.

"Hello sister," I drawl.

"What are you doing here?" she asks suspiciously.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask my smirk turning smug.

"Are you here to see Stefan?" she asks looking quite jealous.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Or maybe Stefan asked me over," I say.

She bristles visibly and my smirk widens.

"I see why my brother's so smitten with you two. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him," Damon cuts in.

'Oh, I see what you're doing Damon.'

"The last one?" Elena asks. I snicker quietly and sip my drink.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

I chuckle. Elena glares at me while Damon smirks at me and winks.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena says.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan," Damon says not taking his eyes off me.

"Meg. Elena. I didn't know you were coming over," Stefan says. Elena glances at me confused and I smirk.

"I know. I should have called, I just... " Elena starts.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Damon interrupts and I laugh.

"Thank you for stopping by, Meg and Elena. Nice to see you two," Stefan says.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon," Elena says.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena," Damon says.

Elena starts leaving while I stay in place. Stefan is staring at Damon and blocking Elena's way.

"Stefan... Stefan?" Elena asks.

Stefan moves and she leaves. She looks back at me and I shake my head.

"Meg, aren't you leaving with Elena?" Stefan asks politely, but stiffly.

"I actually needed to talk to you Stefan."

"Well can you ask me later? I need to have a conversation with Damon," Stefan says rudely.

I give him my iciest glare and he flinches back. He has an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-," Stefan starts.

"No, that's alright Stefan. I'll go. But I will get my answers," I sneer.

I brush past him and to the front door. I turn to Damon.

"Bye Damon. I'll see you later," I say with a smile.

"I look forward to it," he says smiling back.

I give Stefan one last glare and he looks like I kicked his favorite puppy. I open the door and go to my car. I call Matt and ask how Vicki is. When I get home Elena is in the kitchen talking to Jenna.

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena says.

"Hey," they say in unison and I nod at them.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," Jenna says.

"Or rage issues," I say thinking of my friend-with-benefits Tyler.

They look at me confused and I just smirk.

The door opens and Jeremy walks in.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna says as we all follow him to the stairs.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool," Jeremy says and I chuckle as he walks up the stairs and I run up them so I can walk beside him.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna says. I hear a thump and I look up to see and apple bounce off Jeremy's head.

"Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that?" Jer complains.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion," Jenna says. Jer smirks at me as I giggle.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight," Jeremy says and drags me into his room.

* * *

I wake up to Elena knocking on Jeremy's door.

"Jeremy, open up."

"Go away, Elena," he says.

"I'm coming in," Elena says.

"Uhhh," I complain and snuggle further into Jeremy.

"What are you two doing?" Elena questions.

I look and her and see a confused look on her face.

"We were sleeping, until you so rudely interrupted us," I say. I try to get up and Jer buries his head in my neck.

"No. No leaving," Jeremy says sleepily while he tightens his hold around my waist.

"Jer, I have to hand out stupid pamphlets for the stupid comet," I say.

"Noooo. No, you don't," Jer protests.

"Yes she does, Jeremy. Let her go," Elena scolds.

Jeremy groans, but ignores Elena and pulls me closer.

"Jer, I know I'm the best snuggle buddy ever, but I really gotta go," I say and he releases me, grumbling.

I chuckle and go to my room. I get ready and meet Elena downstairs.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets, while I text Damon. I half-listen to their conversation.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asks. 'Stefan?' I wonder.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part," Elena says.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Bonnie says and I roll my eyes and ignore them again.

I look around and see Caroline looking at something and walking towards it. I look where she is and see Damon. I roll my eyes and scowl at her. She's so annoying. He sees me and smirks. I smirk back and look away. I get a text from Damon and look back up to find him gone. I see Caroline looking confused and I smirk and chuckle evilly.

I look back at the text and read it. 'Look at you all wallflowery.'

I text him back. 'Well, it's better than *shiver* helping townspeople.'

"What's got you smiling?" I hear someone question. I look up. Caroline. 'UUUHHHH.'

"I'm just texting someone," I say smirking.

"Oh who?" she pushes.

"That's for me to know and you to-" I trail off and walk away.

'Come hang out with me then.' Damon texts.

'Where are you?' I text back.

"Right here," I hear Damon's voice from in front of me.

I look up and smile.

"Let's go then, Mr. Salvatore," I say and lift my hand in offering.

He takes it and places a kiss to it. He says, "Of course, Ms. Gilbert."

I look back to Caroline to see if she noticed. I see her staring at me angrily and I smirk amusedly.

Damon and I hang out around town, away from Caroline and my sister, and have a lot of fun.

"I like you," Damon says after I tell a particularly funny, albeit snarky, joke.

"I like you as well, Mr. Salvatore," I say smirking.

"Are you ever going to just call me Damon?" he asks amused.

I laugh and say, "What's wrong with being proper, Mr. Salvatore? Don't you like the 1800s?"

"1800s huh?" Damon asks while eying me curiously, "What part is your favorite specifically?"

"Civil war era," I say smiling.

"Oh really," he says his smirk growing.

I narrow my eyes at him and nod.

"Problem Mr. Salvatore?" I ask.

"No, of course not Lady Gilbert," he says. I smile and we continue walking around town.

* * *

I say goodbye to Damon when it gets dark and head to Elena. I grab a candle on my way to her.

"Hey, I got some candles," Caroline says and hands our friends candles.

"Hi. Hey," Elena and I say.

"Hey," Matt says.

Matt lights Elena's candle and then mine.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," Matt says smiling at me.

A little while later Stefan comes up to me. I glance at him and raise my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself," he apologizes.

"It's alright. You were a little rude, but all is forgiven," I say.

"Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"It's okay Stefan, really. Elena is the one you should be apologizing to," I say.

"I did. However, she wasn't as forgiving as you."

"Well, her loss. Listen Stefan, I saw you at the hospital."

"Did you?" he asks looking confused.

"Yeah. What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it you're not going to yell or call me a liar."

"No, Stefan. I believe you okay. Besides even if you are lying it's none of my business."

I walk into the grill and run into Jeremy. He looks upset, but happy to see me.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Vicki's missing. And Elena threatened me with a therapist and rehab."

"No Jer, you're not going to either of those things unless you want to. Okay? I won't let her and Jenna force you."

"Thank you," he says smiling and hugs me.

"Let's go find Vicki," I suggest.

* * *

Jeremy and I walk into the grill and see Matt with Vicki.

"Oh thank goodness," I say and hug her.

"I'm fine girl. I took some pills and ripped my stitches it's all good."

"Well, next time take a buddy," I said smiling at her.

I leave as Tyler walks up to her. I drive home and Elena is leaving. 'Hmm.'

I get a text from Damon about an hour later. 'Hey, sorry I didn't say bye before I left.'

I text back 'It's fine Mr. Salvatore.'

He texts 'Good. I don't want you angry with me. You seem to be my only friend.'

I shake my head and tell him good night.


	4. Friday Night Bites

A/N I hope you all like this one.

* * *

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow," Bonnie says.

"You're dating Stefan now? Thanks for the update," I say sarcastically while fake scowling.

"You were the one who said to go for it," Elena says after side hugging me.

"Now I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie says.

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"I think you are confusing her for me," I say laughing and Elena nods in agreement.

"Seriously, what are you not saying?" she says.

"It's stupid," Bonnie says.

"Bonnie..."

"What?" Bonnie asks innocently.

"Spit it out," I say.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it? Bonnie," Elena says and Bonnie tries to walk away but comes back when her name is called.

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie insists.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asks.

I ignore the rest of their conversation until Stefan appears.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Meg. Good morning, Bonnie."

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore," I say smiling. He smiles back at me.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later," Bonnie says and leaves.

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena protests weakly.

"She doesn't like me very much."

"I'll say," I say and receive and elbow by Elena. I scowl at her and walk to Matt and Tyler.

Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around. I wave and stand by them.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset," Tyler says.

"You're a dick," Matt says and I giggle. Tyler throws me a wink.

"While you just stand there, looking like one of those little yard trolls."

"Gnomes," I correct.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice," Matt complains.

"Let her know she made the wrong one," Tyler says and starts to throw the ball at Stefan.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt protests while I watch amused.

Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. I laugh at them and throw Stefan a thumbs up.

* * *

It's history class and Tanner is trying to and succeeding at embarrassing kids.

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945," Tanner says.

"Pearl Harbor," Tanner tries again.

No one answers.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Which one?" I say.

He smirks and says, "Elena."

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Um..."

"December 7, 1941," Stefan says.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Tanner sneers.

"Anytime," Stefan smiles.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963," I answer and everyone looks at me. Tanner glares and I smirk.

"Martin Luther King," he challenges looking straight at me.

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953," Stefan takes back over.

"Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"He's right," I back Stefan up. Tanner glares again.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

"It was 19... 53."

We leave the class and I walk with Stefan and Elena.

"How did you know all that?" Elena asks me. Stefan nods in agreement.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say and go to cheer practice.

* * *

Elena walks over to Bonnie and me.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're both coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie asks while I smile in response to Elena's announcement.

"Mhmm. You, me, Meg, and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times," Bonnie says.

I ignore them and continue to stretch. I see a car pull up and Damon and Caroline are in it. Caroline kisses Damon and my mouth drops open. Caroline starts to walk over while I go to Damon's car. He smiles at me, but it drops when he sees me scowling.

"What the hell Damon?!" I exclaim.

"What?" he says innocently. I narrow my eyes.

"You know I don't like Caroline," I sneer over at her to see the practice already started and Caroline smugly smirking at me. 'Two can play this game,' I think, mentally smirking.

"Well, she seemed so desperate and needy. I thought I'd be nice."

"Because she is desperate and needy."

"I'm sorry okay," he says giving me puppy dog eyes.

I roll my eyes and smile. I look over to make sure Caroline's watching. I lean into Damon's car and give him a tight hug. He hugs me back after a moment of stiffness. I pull back to look at his face.

"It's okay," I say smiling at the surprised look on his face. I lean back in and give him a kiss on the cheek, while smirking like a madman internally. I release him and smile.

"Well, if this is what I get for you being mildly upset at me, I can only imagine what you'd do to me if you were really angry," he says winking at me.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," I say walking back to my squad.

"Excuse me. Did I give you permission to start practice, co-captain?" I sneer at Caroline putting emphasis on 'co'.

"Well no but-" she starts and I cut her off.

"Stop talking. Continue girls," I say and look back to the parking lot to see Damon still there smirking at me. I shake my head and wink.

* * *

We head home and start preparing dinner.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture," Bonnie says.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop," Elena says.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?" Bonnie asks.

"Maybe we should play the lottery," I say and Elena nods. Bonnie scowls and I laugh at her.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asks. 'Oh dear me!'

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena says.

"I do," I say smiling and Bonnie laughs at me.

Elena pours the to-go food into a bowl and I chuckle at her.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody," Bonnie says and I laugh harder.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asks ignoring our banter.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie says and I open the drawer. I stare at her with wide eyes and Elena grabs the spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena says.

"Yeah, that's it," Bonnie says sarcastically. The doorbell rings.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self, Bonnie," Elena says then leaves.

"Birthday candles," Bonnie says.

She opens the drawer and birthday candles are there. We share a look and she slams the drawer shut.

We all go to the dining room and sit down. Elena is next to Stefan and I'm next to Bonnie and across from Stefan.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena starts only to be cut off by Bonnie.

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie says shortly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggests.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool," I say smiling at Stefan. I notice his eyes widen when I say witches.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie say and I scowl at her.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan offers.

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie corrects.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asks, looking somewhat excited.

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," I say. Stefan nods at me and smiles.

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie smiles at Stefan.

The doorbell rings suddenly.

"I wonder who that could be," Elena says.

"I'll go see," I say standing.

I open the door and Caroline and Damon are outside.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert," Caroline squeals.

I narrow my eyes at her and smile sickeningly sweet. Her brightness dims and a chuckle evilly.

"Hope you don't mind," Damon says smirking at me.

"Of course not, Mr. Salvatore, you're my very best friend," I say focusing only on Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan says from behind me.

"Waiting for my very best friend to invite me in," Damon says still locking his eyes with mine. I smile.

"You can-" I start but am interrupted by Stefan.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan insists.

"Get in here," Caroline says. I glare at her and she looks away from me. I smirk again.

"We're just... finishing up. And since when is Damon your friend?" Stefan asks.

"Since I met him at the grill. Mr. Salvatore, please come in," I say curtsying. He steps in smirking at Stefan. He takes my hand and kisses it, as usual.

"You have a beautiful home, Ms. Gilbert," Damon says releasing my hand and following me to the living room. I see Caroline glaring slightly at me. I smirk and kiss Damon's cheek.

"Thank you ever so much sir," I say smiling at him.

We all sit down and Caroline starts yapping.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it," Caroline squeals. 'UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!'

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines," Caroline says and I scowl at her. 'It's my team bitch.'

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," I say sternly.

"I guess we can put her in the back," Caroline continues and I scowl harder.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon says.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity," Caroline says and I scowl murderously at her. 'That's it.'

"That's a nice scarf Caroline. It'd look even nicer with your dead body hanging at the end of it. Here I'll help," I say and lunge at her. Unforunately, Damon grabs me around the waist before I can choke a bitch.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy girl. Easy," Damon whispers in my ear until I calm down. I sit back in my sit smirking at the terrified look on her face. Everyone else looks shocked. Elena takes my hand and squeezes it. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I'm sorry, Meg and Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," Damon says.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan says sternly.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm," Damon says smirking slightly. He winks and me and I shake my head.

Elena goes into the kitchen with the dishes. Damon follows her with a cup. Stefan and I talk about history and eventually Bonnie goes to the kitchen, leaving Stefan, Caroline, and I alone.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that those three were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox," Caroline says and I roll my eyes at her stupidity.

"That's a really nice scarf," Stefan states and I chuckle mockingly.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new,"Caroline says giving me a timid glance.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asks and I look at him curiously.

"Oh, I can't," Caroline says.

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asks looking worried.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off," Caroline says confused. 'What? That's kind of weird.'

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon asks.

"I was just commenting on her scarf," Stefan says and I chuckle meanly at her again

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asks Caroline. I chuckle at him.

"Good luck with that," I say. He smiles warmly at me.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline says snottily.

"No, it looks like you work the corner," I say under my breath. Damon shot me an amused look and I smirk not wondering how he heard me. It's Damon; he does stuff like that all the time. It's best not to question it.

"For me?" Damon pleads.

"Hmm... I don't think so," Caroline says shooting me and Stefan a 'Can you believe that?' look.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen," Damon says firmly.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen," Caroline says and I look at Damon confused. He merely smirks and winks at me.

"Great," he says.

"Woah. Magician. How did you get her to do that?"

"You should go in the kitchen, too," Damon says and I quirk a brow at him.

"Meany," I say standing and going to my room.

There is a knock on my door and it's Stefan.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Steffie," I say.

He smiles tightly and says, "I think you should stay away from Damon as much as you can. He's not a good person like he's having you believe."

"Well, he's my friend Stefan. I appreciate your concern, but maybe you should be telling Elena this not me," I say somewhat snottily.

"Is that what this is about?"

"Is that what what is about?"

"This rudeness. You're angry at me, because I'm dating Elena. You feel I've pushed you aside and I'm not your friend."

"No Stefan, it's not. This is about you saying rude things about my friend."

He scowls slightly, but not at me, at me calling his brother my friend.

"Listen I know Damon better than you do, so just please stay away from him."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Stefan but that's not going to happen," I say ushering him towards my door. I shut it and get ready for bed. I lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

Tyler is in my room and I scowl at him.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"I need you," he says coming closer to me and grabbing my hips.

"You're with Vicki," I say backing up slightly. He keeps backing me up until I hit the bed.

"So. Like you actually care," he says smirking at me. 'Point made,' I think and kiss him. He pushes me down and takes my shirt off. I grab his shirt and when I pull it over his head; it's Damon.

* * *

I startle awake panting heavily.

"What the hell?" I say grabbing at my racing heart.

At the football game, Elena decided she doesn't want to be a cheerleader.

I walk to Elena just as Caroline berates her.

"And you're not in uniform because..."

Stefan pulls me aside.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for last night it was out of line," Stefan says.

"It's okay Stefan. I get it you're just looking out for me," I say smiling.

"Thank you. And to make it up to you I got you this," he says holding out a necklace.

"Thanks Stefan. It's beautiful," I say and put it on. I smell something in it and put it closer to my nose. 'Vervain?' "Is there something in here Stefan?"

"Uhm, yeah, it's uh, a herb," he says.

"Vervain?" I question. eyes

His eyes widen. "Yeah how'd you know?"

"I had this vervain soap. I run out though," I say smiling.

"Oh, well I gotta go," he says and pats my shoulder, "You should, uh, keep it on all the time. It looks really nice on you."

I smile at him as he leaves. 'Weirdo.'

I'm standing next to Vicki when Tyler walks up looking angry.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki asks.

"Nothing," he says, "Is that Jeremy?"

He starts to walk to him. Vicki looks at me frantically and we follow after him.

"Wait, no! Ty! No," Vicki yells after him.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done," Tyler says and Jeremy hits him. Then they start fighting.

"Hey, stop it!" I scream.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki screams.

Stefan grabs Tyler's wrist and says, "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler punches Stefan, but it has no effect on Stefan. Then he looks scared.

Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler. He moves out-of-the-way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead. I gasp as Elena cries out.

"Jeremy, no!"

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt pushes Tyler.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding,"Elena fusses.

"He's fine," I say the same time Jeremy says, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you smell fine," Elena says.

"Just stop, ok?" he says walking off and I follow him.

"You sure you're okay," I ask. He just nods and stalks off. I huff and go to my car. I turn back around and see Damon.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline," he whispers like she'll jump out at any moment.

"Why?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"I told you she was annoying," I say smirking, "but you didn't heed my warning. So, my theory is you are using her for something. I don't know what yet, but I shall find out."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Do I, Mr. Salvatore?"

He smirks.

"Mhmm. I see 'em. You want me."

"Oh?" I ask smirking slightly.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me."

He leans in and kisses me. He pushes me into the side of my car with his hands on my hips. Someone clears their throat and we break apart. I look behind him and see my sister. I look at Damon, who is smirking smugly at Elena. She rushes to me and grabs my hand, pulling me away from Damon. I look back at him and wave.

"What the hell Meg?! He's dating Caroline," Elena scolds me.

"I don't even like Caroline Elena," I say exasperatedly.

"We'll talk about this later."

"I'd rather not," I mumble and she scowls and nods.

"Somebody help!" I hear someone yell. I look at Elena worriedly and we start running. Mr Tanner is dead on the ground.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena asks. I walk away sadly. Tanner was one of my favorite people, ever. A tear rolls down my face and I quickly wipe it off.

I go home and cry myself to sleep. I am startled awake by a touch on my face. I jolt up, but see nothing there. I shrug and lay back down.


	5. Family Ties

A/N I hope you like this chapter. Meg gets a man-friend *hint hint*. :)

* * *

I walk downstairs and see Jenna watching TV.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught," I hear the TV say. I look at it and see the, very attractive, Logan Fell.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket," Jenna says.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena says from behind me. I smile at her. After our talk about Damon, I am back on her good graces. I explained why I did it. Which was I saw him first, she said it wasn't a very good reason, but it was good enough. She likes me better than Caroline anyways so...

"Him."

"The news guy?" Elena asks.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asks.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute."

"He is not cute Elena," I say.

"Thank you. There's nothing cute about him," Jenna says.

"You're right. Everything about him is sexy that's why," I say, smirking when Jenna looks at me like I've grown two extra heads.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asks Elena, pointing to the box in her hands.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring," I say.

Jeremy grabs the pocket watch out of the box.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asks and I laugh at him. Elena scowls at him and puts the watch back.

"You're not gonna find out," she says.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away," Jer protests.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy."

The doorbell rings and Elena answers the door. Stefan is standing there smiling.

"Hi," Stefan says.

Elena drags him in the house and kisses him passionately. I scowl at her.

"Hi," Elena says.

"So, you can kiss Stefan but, I can't kiss Damon alright Lena," I say. Stefan looks at me with wide eyes and I smirk.

"You kissed Damon?" Stefan asks looking angry.

"Yeah... Why?" I ask looking at him strangely.

"Come on, Stefan," Elena says then drags him to her room.

I text Damon asking if he is going to the founder's party.

'Yes, Ms. Gilbert, I am.' he texts back.

'With Caroline?' I text.

'Yes. Sorry. I haven't asked her yet though.' he texts.

I smirk. Hmmm... I text him back, 'Well, her mom would freak if she went with you so...'

'So, take you instead.' he texts.

'You catch on fast.' I text.

'Well, you have yourself a deal.' he texts.

"Yay," I say out loud to myself.

'My dress is red. Dress accordingly Mr. Salvatore.' I text.

'Will do.' he texts.

I smirk again and watch some TV.

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring. I go to the door and open it.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff," Tyler says.

I hold up a finger.

"Elena!" I yell up the steps.

She comes down and I smile at her.

"He needs that box of stuff."

She grabs it and hands it to him.

"Right here. Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick," Jeremy says. I grab his arm and hug it to me, shaking my head at him.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena protests.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk," Tyler sneers.

"I got your punk," Jeremy says and tries to step forward, but I hold him back.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight," Elena says.

Jeremy goes to close the door and Tyler stops it with his foot.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it," Jeremy says and slams the door.

* * *

I'm in Elena's room with Bonnie and Elena getting ready for the party.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen," Bonnie says holding up nail polishes.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena says.

I laugh and say, "No, Elena. You can do Delicate flower and I'll do Naughty vixen."

"Look at you two, getting all pretty for your dates. You both seem happy-Ish," Bonnie says to the both of us. Bonnie and Elena don't know I'm taking Damon.

"I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door," Elena says.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it."

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"Hey!" I protest.

"I just wanted you to know," Bonnie says.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things."

I nod in agreement.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Anyways. Past that. Who is Caroline going with?" I ask.

"Probably Damon," Elena says.

"No, she's going with me," Bonnie says.

"I wonder why she isn't going with Damon. Maybe it's because of her mom," Elena says and Bonnie shrugs her shoulders.

"Actually, it's because Damon already has a date," I say.

"Oh. yeah. You're his friend aren't you? Who's he taking?" Bonnie asks.

I smirk and point to myself.

"Meg!" Elena near yells.

I giggle and shrug as they look at me accusingly.

Elena's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mhmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asks.

Elena goes into Jeremy's room and I follow her. She hits him and I scowl at her.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jer complains.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?"

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena," I say sternly.

"Screw you," he says scowling at Elena. Jeremy gets up and gets the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" she asks.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy hands it to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you," she says.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asks.

"Just take it and get out," Jeremy says after flopping on his bed.

Elena looks at me and I nod toward the door. She sighs and leaves. I close the door then go lay on Jeremy's bed with him.

"Psst," I say poking him.

"What?" he snaps at me.

"I'll get it back for you okay," I say looking up at him.

He smiles and hugs me.

* * *

After I'm finished getting ready, I steal the watch and give it back to Jeremy. He thanks me for it and I go back to Elena's room.

"I gave him the watch back," I tell Elena. She nods at me. "It's his anyways so, if he doesn't want them to have it they shouldn't," I further justify.

I hear the doorbell ring and answer the door. My date is standing there looking rather handsome.

"Shall we, Ms. Gilbert?" he asks holding his arm to me.

"We shall," I say taking his arm.

We arrive and the party is lively, for a founder's party at least.

"Meg! You look smashing," Mrs. Lockwood says.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my best friend Damon."

"Oh, well, come on in."

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while," Damon says politely.

"Well, enjoy," she says.

"Let's get a drink," Damon suggests.

"Again with the rule breaking. I like it," I say smiling.

We head out and mingle with the crowd. Caroline comes up to us looking jealous.

"Could I borrow _my _boyfriend?" Caroline says, putting emphasis on the my.

"Of course," I say and go look for my aunt.

I spot her drinking what looks to be not her first glass.

"Auntiekins," I say side-hugging her.

"Nieciekins," she says returning my hug.

Logan Fell walks up to us and I straighten up and smile flirtatiously at him.

"Meg. Jenna," Logan greets smiling back at me.

"Hello Logan," I purr.

"Hello Logan," Jenna says flatly.

"It's good to see you," Logan says still looking at me.

"I thought I might see you here," Jenna says.

"You knew it," Logan says and glances to her.

"I dreaded," Jenna says.

"But were secretly hoping," Logan says looking back to me.

"I was definitely hoping," I smiled seductively at him.

"And now that I have..." Jenna says and walks away.

"Ooo. Hell hath no fury and blah blah blah," I say to him.

He chuckles, "Well, she doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Hmm, well, I like you," I say stepping closer to him and placing my hand on his arm.

"You want to have lunch?" Logan asks suddenly, stepping closer as well.

"I think I do," I say and we exchange numbers.

I keep talking to Logan until I see Damon and my sister. Damon notices me and scowls at how close Logan is standing to me. I quirk a brow at him and he waves me over. I ignore him and turn back to Logan.

"My date is giving you the mother of all death stares," I tell him and point to Damon.

"You have a boyfriend?" Logan asks looking disappointed, "You don't have to go to lunch with me now. I mean-" I cut him off with my finger to his lips.

"No, no. Not boyfriend. Date. He's actually dating Caroline Forbes," I say, taking my finger off his mouth.

"Hmm, well, he clearly likes you as more than a friend," he says looking over to Damon's still scowling face. I chuckle.

"Well, then I guess he should've asked me out instead of her," I say smirking at Damon mockingly. His glare turns to Caroline as he does what appears to be snapping at her. He turns his glare back to Logan after her lips stop moving.

"I'm sorry. About your parents," Logan says suddenly.

"Thank you," I say smiling at him sadly.

"I came to the funeral," he says.

"I know. I saw you. Let's dance," I say grabbing his hand. We pass Damon and Caroline on our way to the dance floor.

"Hi, I'm Damon," he says sticking his hand out to Logan.

Logan shakes it and smiles tightly. "Logan," he says.

"Thank you. Now I have a name for the man who stole my date," he says glaring at him again. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open.

"Damon," I scold.

"No, he's fine Meg. Just a jealous man," Logan says smirking smugly.

Caroline scoffs, "Why would he be jealous? She's not his girlfriend, I am," she says smiling proudly.

Logan feigns compassion and tuts. "Oh, you poor naive girl," he says smirking at Damon.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like my date back please," Damon says and Caroline's face falls. 'Mwahahaha,' I think and smirk evilly in my head.

"Actually, I do mind. I owe her a dance," Logan says still smirking and leads me to the dance floor.

"You're evil," I say and fake a horrified face. My expression turns to an evil smirk and I say, "I like it."

He chuckles and says, "Well, good. When we have our lunch date we can scheme together."

"I'd like that. And after I can think of a few other things I'd like to do with you," I purr.

He tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me closer.

"Well, I sure hope we are thinking of the same things or this just got awkward," he jokes smiling seductively.

"I think it's the exact same thing," I say as the song ends.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Damon.

"You had your dance. Now, I'm taking my date back," Damon says pulling me around to face him.

"Alright, I'll call you and see when's a good time for us both," he says smiling at me.

I nod and he walks away.

"A good time for what?" Damon asks dancing with me.

"Lunch," I say simply.

"No way! You're going on a date with that tool," Damon growls, his grip tightening almost painfully.

"Yes, Damon," I say flinching slightly at his tone and grip. His grip loosens slightly.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why not?" I answer. He drags me to a more secluded area, but doesn't take his arms of off me.

"No. That is not an answer and I want one. So give me one," Damon demands and I involuntarily shiver.

"He's hot," I state.

"I'm hot," he counters.

"You're with Caroline," I say.

"Forget Caroline, alright. You already figured out I was using her so, why do you keep talking about her?" he asks.

I sigh and go to answer when Elena pulls me away from Damon and pushes him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her, and my sister too," Elena threatens. She tries to pull me away and I shrug her off. She stalks away.

"I have to find Caroline," he says angrily, "This conversation isn't over though."

"I'm going home okay?" I say and he nods before walking away.

When I get home in bed, I fall straight asleep. My dreams are filled with something unexpected. Vampires.


	6. You're Undead Me

A/N I hope you like this one. I was going to make her have sexy times with Logan in this one, but I decided against it. I just couldn't fit it anywhere. By the way, I personally don't hate Caroline. First season, I didn't really like her, but I like her now. And I may have Meg eventually like her. We'll see. If you want her to like or not like Caroline, leave a review.

* * *

I walk downstairs to hear Elena freaking out.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not," I say.

"Vicki is upstairs," Elena says.

"Ooo. I'll be right back. Oh, just so you know Jennakins, I won't be home for dinner," I says and walk backward to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asks.

"I have a date," I say smiling.

"Yay!" Elena says.

"With who?" Jenna says smiling.

I turn and run up the stairs.

"Meg!" Jenna and Elena call after me. I knock on Jeremy's door.

"I'm busy," he groans.

I ignore him and run in.

"Woah, naked," Jeremy says covering himself and Vicki, "What are you doing?"

"Okay first, I've seen what you both have before. And I'm hiding from Jenna and Elena."

"Wait both," Jeremy questions and I wink seductively at Vicki, "What?!"

Vicki laughs and shrugs. "Why are you hiding?" she asks.

"You know the news guy, Logan Fell?" I ask and Vicki and Jer nod.

"The one Jenna dated?" Jeremy asks.

I nod.

"Okay, what about him?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah?" Vicki backs him up.

"I have a date with him tonight. And I just told them I have a date, but not who with."

"Oh man, you're boned," Vicki laughs.

"Thanks for the vote of support," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're screwed. Now, shoo we were in the middle of something," Jeremy says.

"You're still hard with me standing here?" I question and he flushes.

"Shut up," Jeremy grumbles.

"Incest is best Jer," I say winking and leave the room.

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini," I say and pass over speaking rights to Caroline. I walk to where Elena and Bonnie are standing.

"We want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund-raiser, for god's sake," Caroline announces.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened," Elena says.

"She's in denial," Bonne offers.

"A sexy ass guy bit her. What's so bad about that?" I say and they look at me like I'm insane.

"Hey," Stefan says.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now," Bonnie says and leaves.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called," Stefan says to Elena.

"No worries. I'll live," she replies.

"I was dealing with Damon," Stefan says and I look at him suspiciously

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asks and I gape at her.

"Yes. Yeah," Stefan says glancing at me and I glare at him.

"For four days?" Elena asks.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please," Stefan begs.

"Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do," Caroline comes and asks before I can question Stefan on what 'taking care of Damon' means.

"He's gone, Caroline."

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry," he says and walks away. I follow him.

"Umm, you 'took care' of him?" I ask with air quotes, "What does that mean exactly?"

"That I took care of it," he answers simply.

"No, no, no, no! What did you do to him, Stefan?!" I demand glaring at him.

"I... had him leave," Stefan says.

"Then why isn't he texting me back?" I ask still glaring.

"Maybe he's through playing with you," Stefan says rudely and walks quickly away, no doubt seeing the hurt look on my face. 'Bullshit. What the hell did he do to him?'

* * *

I go to the grill the time I agreed to meet Logan. I brush past Elena and Stefan on their way out. I look around and spot Logan waving me over. I smile and head towards him.

"Hey," I say taking the seat across from him.

"I can't believe you really came," he says looking pleased.

"Oh? Why?" I ask smirking at him.

"Well, I had no doubt that you would want to come, but I didn't think your aunt would like it and her hatred of me would sway your decision," he says as the waiter comes and takes our drink orders.

"She wouldn't like it, so I didn't tell her who I was going out with," I confess.

His eyes widen and he looks down.

"Oh. So, this is a secret kind of thing. That's, uh, that's okay," he says and looks back up at me. I see hurt shining in his eyes and I reach across to grab his hand.

"No, it's not a secret, Logan. I just didn't want a lecture and this turn out to be nothing. But just so you know even if she had given me one it wouldn't have made a difference. I still would have come," I say smiling reassuringly at him.

He smiles at me, relieved. We talk and laugh the rest of the night away. We stand up from the table after I announce Jenna asked me to be home soon. He walks me to my car and I smile at him.

"I had fun tonight," he states smiling down at me.

"Me too," I say stepping closer to him. He reaches a hand up to brush a hair out of my face.

"Then, maybe you'll let me take you out again," he says with his hand caressing my face.

"I'd say that's a definite possibility," I say smiling. He leans down and our lips connect. The hand on my face moves to my hair and his other hand moves to my waist, while I wrap my arms around his neck. My phone rings, startling us apart. Logan starts laughing and I put a finger to my lips smiling. As I press answer, Logan spins me around.

"Hey, Jenna," I say looking curiously at Logan. He smirks and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Hey. Are you almost here?" Jenna asks as I feel Logan move the hair away from one side of my neck. I stiffen as he starts to lower his face to my neck.

"Umm, I'm about to get it the car," I say as Logan places the first kiss on my neck. I relax into him as he places more. I put the phone on speaker and place it on my car.

"Okay well, hurry up, I wanna hear all about this mystery date of yours," Jenna say sounding excited. Logan chuckles into my neck sending a shiver down my spine. He roughly shoves me into the car as the other hand slides up my shirt. I gasp quietly when he bites down slightly.

"Okay Jenna, I'll try," I manage to say to her. Logan's hand slips further up my shirt and the other arm tightly grips me around my hips.

"Go ahead tell her what I'm doing to you right now," he whispers huskily in my ear while he grinds into me. I gasp loudly and shiver again.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jenna asks worriedly. Logan chuckles again.

"Yeah, uh, yes I pinched my finger in my door handle," I lie. "Okay, well. I'll let you go so I can get in the car, bye."

"Bye," she says and hangs up.

Logan flips around and smirks at me. I glare playfully at him and he gives me another kiss. I push him away and grab my phone off my car.

"I really have to go," I say to him as he pouts.

"Alright, but you promised me another date," he says as I open my car door.

"I did," I say and get in, "Bye Logan."

"Bye," he says and kisses me one more time then closes my door.

* * *

When I get home, Jenna is waiting with Elena near the door. They are practically jumping out of their skin. 'Oh. I am about to rain on their parade,' I think grudgingly.

"How was it?" Jenna asks excitedly.

"Yeah, come on tell us," Elena insists.

"Uh, well, see..." I start, "Well, it was nice."

"Who was it with?" Elena looks at me expectantly.

"Uh..." I hesitate.

"Come on just tell us," Jenna squeals.

'Oh my gosh!" I think, feeling my temper raise.

"Logan!" I scream.

"Logan who?" Jenna asks confused.

I just look at her. Her face turns understanding, then disgusted.

"Scum Fell," she asks.

"What?!" Elena screeches.

"Good talk," I say rushing up the stairs to my room.

I text Damon again for good measure and receive no answer. I shake my head and get in bed.

* * *

'UUUHHHH! Car wash today. Whoop whoop. Time to get sexy.'

I get to school after carefully avoiding Jenna and even Elena.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not," I hear Caroline saying. I walk up to Elena.

"No, we are not," Elena says. I laugh at her and she smiles at me.

"Hi," Stefan says from behind me.

"Hey!" Elena says. I nod at him.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know," Caroline scolds and walks away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asks. I laugh and walk to Bonnie and Matt.

I take my clothes off and look back at Elena and Stefan.

"Hey," Matt says, smiling at me.

"Hey," I say, smiling back.

"Oh. Tiki. This one's yours," Bonnie informs Tiki, pointing to the next car.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki complains. I roll my eyes and walk away.

I see Logan doing the news and walk near him.

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it," Logan says and looks to me smiling.

"Classy," I joke walking closer.

"Thank you."

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" I say with my eyebrows raised.

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off," he says smirking.

"So, last night I told Jenna," I say looking around the parking lot.

"You told her about dinner or after?" he says cheekily.

"Uhm, definitely not after," I say laughing, "But uh, she took it how I expected..."

"So, you've changed your mind," he says sadly, looking away from me.

"No. No, hey," I say putting my hand on his face and turning it back to me.

He smiles and comes closer to me. "Well, good," he says then looks me over in my suit. "Hmm, I like this," he says, smiling wolfishly at me.

"I'm sure you do, perv," I joke laughing. He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. A throat clears and I see Elena. I scowl at her.

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were nine," Logan says. I wrinkle my nose.

"Oh," Elena says.

"Eww, don't say that. When Elena was nine, I was nine, you know twins, and uh, just no eww," I complain shaking my head.

Logan laughs, "Ahh, sorry," he says.

"Do you think that I could ask him for a favor?" Elena asks. I look at Logan questioningly.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house," Logan says smiling at me. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. But I'll have to, uh, get Aunt Jenna to approve and/or leave," I say poking him.

"What do you need?" Logan asks.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver," Elena says.

"Heading there now. Let's go," Logan says dragging me with him.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left," Elena says to someone random.

"I, however, don't care what Caroline says, considering I'm captain, so feel free," I say, smirking charmingly. Lena pushes me smiling.

* * *

We head to the station and Logan takes us in.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on-screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?"

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened - At the old Salvatore boarding house."

Logan's cell phone rings and he answers it.

"Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need," Logan says.

"Ok," Elena says.

"All right. Good luck," Logan says and kisses me before leaving.

"What?" I say looking at Elena's face. She shakes her head at me and smiles.

Elena opens some footage. We both look at the scene.

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" the news reporter says as the camera zooms in. Stefan is in the background. I gasp and look at Elena. She looks at me with wide eyes.

* * *

We head home and I ask Jenna to leave because Logan is coming over. She rolls her eyes, but leaves anyways.

Logan excuses himself to the bathroom and I text Damon. He doesn't text back. I shake my head. 'He and Stefan have to be vampires,' I think. I notice my phone is dying so I go to my room to get my charger, when I hear Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom," I hear Logan explain. I narrow my eyes from my bedroom door.

I walk out and smile at them. Logan smiles back, but Jeremy looks at me questioningly. We walk downstairs and finish our date.

* * *

Later, in bed, I finally receive a text back from Damon.

'Hey. I'm sorry I haven't been texting back. I was held up.'

'I was worried sick about you Damon. Stefan said he "took care of you." I was freaking out. What the hell Damon?!'

'I'm sorry and I can explain. Come by the boarding house tomorrow.'

'Okay. Good night Damon.'

'Good night Ms. Gilbert.'

I set my phone down and go to bed.


	7. Lost Girls

A/N Big pimpin', new chapter. I **LOVE** _The Lost Boys _and this episode was named off of it, which makes me very happy :D. Damon-bonding in this one. So excite. Don't be shy, my darlings; review.

* * *

I go to the boarding house when I know Stefan is out with Elena. I open the door and Damon smiles at me. He takes me to the living room and Vicki is on the couch. I point to her and he just waves it off. 'Whatever,' I think, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, so, I'm pretty sure you and Stefan are vampires correct?" I ask and he nods.

"Okay. You said you would explain everything. I'm going off of my description from _The Lost Boys._ What's it really like?" I ask.

"What do you want to know?" Damon questions.

"I've seen you in the sun," I say eying him.

"We have rings that protect us. However, my darling brother stole mine," Damon growls.

"Garlic? Crucifixes? Holy water? Mirrors? All that stuff is fake, I would assume," I say and Damon smirks.

"You assume correct. I knew you were my favorite Gilbert," he compliments.

"Okay, and Caroline knew you were a vampire. You were just feeding off of her?" I question.

"Right again," Damon says smirking.

"Why did you pick Caroline? I mean you and I were already buddy-buddy," I say tilting my head.

"Well, if you want me to feed off you I can," he says stepping closer. I raise my hand, shaking my head.

"No no. I was just wondering," I say.

"Well, one I like you. And two, I had to compel Caroline not to tell," Damon says.

"Compel? Like mind control? That's how you got her to do dishes," I say, feeling accomplished.

"Mhmm," he nods.

"And why couldn't you compel me?" I question.

"That necklace Stefan gave you. It has vervain, which prevents compulsion, and harms vampires. Stefan's had me filled vervain and in the cellar since the founder's party. I got out yesterday," Damon explains.

"At the football game, you killed Tanner didn't you?" I say backing away from him, "And those missing campers, that was you."

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you okay? I like you remember?" he says soothingly.

I nod my head at him.

"Hold on," he says getting out his phone. Whoever he calls, doesn't answer.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damnit," Damon says impatiently.

Vicki suddenly moves on the couch.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" Damon complains and walks to Vicki. I follow him and he lifts her neck up. She has a huge bite mark in her neck.

"Please? I got you good, didn't I?" Damon asks, but she doesn't answer. He looks at me and I scowl at him.

"Can't you help her Damon?" I plead with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so gonna regret this," he sighs.

Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. I gasp. She struggles but eventually gives in.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it," Damon encourages.

"And that will help her?" I ask. Damon nods at me and takes his wrist away. It heals up and I widen my eyes.

"Cool," I say smiling. He laughs at me and stands next to me. Vicki starts to move around and she sits up.

"Hey Vick," I say and she looks at me. She smiles and stand.

"Hey Meg," Vicki says hugging me.

"Uh, you should take a shower. You smell all, bonfirey," I say smirking at her.

She giggles and agrees. Damon takes her to a bathroom and comes back down. He smirks at me and turns on music. He pulls me to him and dances with me. I groan, but smile and dance anyways. A little while later Vicki comes down.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki asks.

"Some blood. You loved it," Damon says spinning me.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" Vicki asks coming towards us.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party 'till the sun goes down," Damon informs us both, still dancing with me.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good," Vicki asks.

"Only if I can," Damon says parting with me. Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed from, while he drinks from her wrist.

Vicki looks at me and smiles, "Dude you gotta try this!"

I look at her skeptically, then at Damon. He shrugs and walks to me. He offers me his wrist and I hesitate.

"You're not feeding from me Damon," I tell him taking his wrist in my hands.

"Okay, fine. Now drink," he says pulling my back to his chest and holding his wrist to my mouth. I place my lips on it and take a sip. 'Holy shit!' I take bigger gulps and moan. Damon tightens his grip on my waist and nuzzles into my hair.

"Okay, that's enough," he says taking his wrist away from my mouth. I whine in protest and he chuckles.

"Is it supposed to taste so good?" I question.

"What do you mean? It tastes horrible, but I feel amazing," Vicki states, twirling around. I look at her in shock.

"What?" I ask her like she's crazy.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Damon says dancing with me again.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that,"

"Jeremy, huh? You're brother?" he asks nudging me. I nod.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and-. Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot," Vicki says.

"I know," Damon says smirking at me and pulling me closer.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asks.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated," Damon says and I roll my eyes at him.

"Except when it isn't," I say.

"No more talking. Let's dance," Damon says spinning me around.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering," Vicki says.

"Your life is so pathetic," Damon says to her and I smack him.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank," Vicki says. I scowl when she says 'marry Elena'.

"You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"Hey! I'm dating my aunt's ex-boyfriend. I'm damaged. Not because I'm dating him and it might hurt her feelings. I just don't care. About anything really as long as it doesn't hurt me or my brother and sister," I say shrugging. Damon looks at me sadly, then turns to Vicki.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope, none," she answers.

"I think I know what can help you," Damon says walking up to her.

"So what's that?"

"Death," he answers and snaps her neck.

I scream. "What the hell Damon?!"

"Shhh. She's fine. She'll wake up a vampire," he says coming to me and soothing me.

"Because of your blood right?" I ask and he nods.

"So, if you killed me now, I'd be a vampire?" I ask.

"Mhmm," he says, "Well, you'd be in transition. You'd have to feed or you would die."

"Okay. Who turned you into a vampire?" I ask.

"Katherine," he says simply.

"Wait. Katherine is a vampire? So, she's older than you. You made it seem recent," I say, confused.

"Yep. I have been a vampire since 1864," Damon say smirking.

"That old huh? And to think, I've given myself a hard time because of my attraction to Logan, and here you are over a hundred years old," I say laughing.

"You're attracted to me?" Damon says looking confused and I laugh mockingly.

"Uh duh," I say giggling.

I hear an intake of breath and my head shoots towards Vicki.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then-" Vicki starts.

"Then I killed you," Damon finishes.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted," Vicki says going towards the door.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky," Damon says getting in her way.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move," Vicki near yells.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

I widen my eyes. "No. No, Vicki you're a vampire now you can't just leave." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, whatever," she says opening the door.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me," Damon says, closing the door.

"No. No. No, Vicki wait," I protest, but she leaves anyway.

"She's Stefan's problem now. Leave her be," Damon says, coming to me.

"No, Damon. I can't- You told her to go to Jeremy, Damon! She could kill him," I say, panicking.

"Shh. He'll be fine. Saint Stefan is probably there already. Stop worrying," he says dancing with me again. I roll my eyes and dance. A while later my cellphone rings.

"Hello," I say.

"Where are you?" Elena asks, panicked.

I look at Damon and shrug, "I'm with Damon, why?"

"No! Get away from him! He's a vampire Meg! Get home."

"I know, Elena. Oh, by the way, Vicki's in, transition is it?" I ask and Damon nods.

"I know she- Wait how do you know?"

"I've been with Damon and Vicki all day, Elena," I say rolling my eyes.

"Well, get home," she demands.

I look outside and see it's dark. I glance at Damon and smirk.

"Alright," I say hanging up.

"You heard the woman let's go," I say heading to the door. He chuckles and ducks in front of me.

"Get on," he commands.

I shrug and jump on his back. He runs to our house and stands me behind him. He rings the bell and the door opens. Elena tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back.

"Jeremy, go upstairs," Elena says.

"You're afraid of me," Damon says smirking.

"Stay away from me," Elena says and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course, I can. I've been invited," Damon says and pulls me with him inside.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda," Damon says and I punch his arm. He swats my hand away smirking.

"So... Where's Stefan?" he asks.

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena informs looking at him funny.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her," Damon says.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena says.

"Ooo, burn," I say and Damon shoves me lightly.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough," Elena says snottily.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him," Damon says, then looks to me.

"I'll see you later, Ms. Gilbert," he says and kisses my hand.

"Goodbye, Mr. Salvatore," I say and kiss his cheek, smiling.

"Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house," Damon says to Elena and leaves.

Elena shakes her head at me and I go upstairs.

* * *

Later, there is a knock on my window. I look and see Damon. I let him in and he looks and me in fake apology.

"So, I may have killed your boyfriend," he says shrugging.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screech.

"Hey. He shot Stefan with wooden bullets," he explains.

"He's on the founder's council," I say understandingly, "They know."

He nods, because I told him all about the council and stuff during our wonderful day.

"Oh and uh, Vicki fed."

"So, she's a vampire now," I state. He nods. I walk to him and wrap my arms around him. He stiffens, then relaxes.

"Stay with me, please," I whisper.

He nods and leads us to bed. I press my back to his chest and he wraps his arms around me. The last thing I feel before I go to sleep, is a kiss on my head.

* * *

Review Responses:

Bronzelove-

:) I'm glad you like it.

Yay Mamon or Megon or Deg. *Shakes head and looks away* I'm not very good with ship names.


	8. Haunted

A/N More Damon-bonding. I hope you don't think he's out of character or anything like that. If he seems OOC, you'll soon find out why.

* * *

I wake up to Damon shaking me. I push his hands away and snuggle back in bed. I hear a chuckle and I'm suddenly lifted in the air.

"Ahh. Damon- What?" I yell opening my eyes.

"We gotta go. Get dressed," Damon announces, setting me on my feet.

"Go where?" I question, going into the bathroom.

"My house. Ooo, these are nice," Damon says. I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"What's nice-" I say looking around the corner. I pause when I see Damon holding up a pair of underwear. "Damon!"

"Hmm?" he says smirking at me. I go to him and put them back in the drawer.

I find some clothes and start taking off mine; right in front of Damon.

"Woah. What are you doing?" he says with a huge grin on his face.

"You said to get dressed. I'm getting dressed," I say pulling the rest of my clothes off. He looks me up and down wide-eyed, still smirking, as I put my new clothes on.

"Okay. Let's go," I say and walk downstairs. I hear Elena talking to Jeremy as I pass their bathroom and I rush past pulling Damon by the hand. I drag him to my car and drive to his house.

* * *

When we get there, he picks up a newspaper and takes my hand, dragging me into the room with Stefan and Vicki.

"Hey guys," I greet waving.

Vicki smiles at me and waves. "Hey," Stefan says.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up," Damon says and I glare.

"You mean that Logan guy that I was dating and you were jealous of him? That Logan?" I question sardonically. He rolls his eyes, but growls when I mention I was dating him. He picks up Jer's pocket watch and I tilt my head. 'Where did he get that?'

"What is that?" Vicki asks.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asks me and Stefan.

"Logan had that?" I ask. Damon nods, smirking at me.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan suggests. I chuckle and Damon glares playfully at me. I shrug innocently.

"We should all be worried," Damon announces.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asks, breaking the tense conversation.

"Here," Stefan says, handing her a cup.

"What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon interjects smirking at me.

"What is it?" Vicki asks skeptically.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asks sarcastically. I wrinkle my nose. 'Eww, he eats animal blood. What is this Twilight?' Damon smirks at me, seemingly knowing where my thoughts are by the look on my face.

"Go on. Give it a try," Stefan insists.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff," Damon chides.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asks and I nod.

"Yeah," Damon says.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki," Stefan says glowering at Damon.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy," Damon says smiling at me. I shake my head at him.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity," Stefan says.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase," Damon says.

"Here, Vicki," I say holding my wrist to her. She smiles at me and goes to take it, only to be blocked by Stefan. He pulls me away and passes me to Damon. Damon smirks down at me.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are," Stefan says.

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here," Damon says pulling me with him.

We go downstairs and the door bell rings. Damon answers it, pulling me by the hand still, and Elena is there.

"Is Stefan here?" she asks.

"Yep!" Damon exclaims.

"Where is he?" she asks, pushing past us. I look to Damon and we smirk at each other.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'," Damon says.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" she asks glaring at Damon. I snicker.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" I ask smirking at Damon. He chuckles and nods in agreement.

"If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead," Elena tells me.

"Yes, you would," Damon concurs.

"But I'm not," Elena says.

"Yet," Damon says menacingly.

"Where is Stefan?" she says sighing.

"He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out," Damon says, pulling me out of the door.

"Bye, twinny," I call out to her and Damon pulls me along faster.

* * *

We get to the grill and Damon appears to be listening to something.

"Who are you snooping on?" I ask taking a sip of my drink.

"The Lockwoods," he says and continues, "They only think there is one vampire so that's good."

I nod.

* * *

We finish our drinks and head back to the house. Damon drags me upstairs by my hand into Stefan's room. We enter and see Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks. I let go of his hand and lay next to Vicki.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?" Vicki asks sitting up.

"I was… bored," Damon says, sitting next to me and pulling me in a sitting position. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asks oddly.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity," he says, moving one hand from around my waist and playing with my hair.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?" Vicki drawls on.

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go," Damon says standing and putting me on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, holding on tightly as he bounces me downstairs.

"Where?" Vicki questions following.

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be," he explains, heading towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank."

"No, no. Hey. Hey... Now's not the time for this," Stefan says, blocking Damon.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about," Damon explains, pushing past Stefan.

"She could hurt someone," Stefan reminds. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on," he says, opening the door.

"Bad idea Damon," Stefan says, following us outside.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks," Damon says.

"Like what?" Vicki asks excitedly.

"Hold on tight," Damon tells me and I hold on tighter.

"Like..." Damon says before he uses his super-speed and goes behind her.

Vicki turns and, with wide eyes, says, "Whoa. How did you do that? Ho ho ho ho."

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended," Damon encourages.

Vicki uses her super-speed and runs away. We look all around for her and she doesn't speed back.

"Uh... my bad," Damon says and Stefan glares at him. I chuckle at them both and Stefan looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Sorry. I have this whole 'The misfortune of others is hilarious' thing going on. I apologize," I say, then chuckle again when Damon starts laughing.

Stefan runs off.

"Ooo, Ms. Gilbert, you seem to have offended my brother," Damon says, putting me to stand in front of him.

"Uhh. The Halloween carnival is tonight. I have to get ready," I say, rushing to my car.

"What are you being?" Damon asks, holding my door before I can close it.

"A vampire," I say smirking with a wink. I close the door and chuckle at his face, before heading home and changing into my costume.

* * *

"Uhhh, these teeth are a pain to talk with," I say, while riding to the carnival with Elena and Jeremy.

"You're the one who wanted the fancy ones that stick to your teeth, and not the ones that can come out," Elena chastises. "Do those contacts hurt? They cover your whole freaking eye," Elena says looking at me weirdly as we get out of the car.

Jeremy chuckles and throws his arm over my shoulder.

"I think you look hot. In an evil, killer kind of way," Jeremy compliments.

"Just what I was going for," I say honestly, as we walk toward the school.

Jeremy scares some kid and Elena smacks him, while I chuckle evilly.

Matt walks up to us smiling.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" he asks Elena.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago," Elena explains.

"Me neither. And you're a sexy vampire," Matt says, looking me over with a smirk.

"You know it," I say smirking seductively. He chuckles and looks at Jeremy.

"And you're going as... you?" he asks. Jer just walks away.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight," Elena says.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I ask, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire, too."

"Where did Jeremy go?"

"What's the matter?"

"We... We've gotta find him," Elena says and pulls me with her.

We rush through the halls and find Stefan and Vicki.

"Thank God," Elena sighs.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asks.

"We lost track of Jeremy. I was worried," she says.

"What's goin' on?" Matt asks.

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine," Stefan says.

"I told you to quit bothering me," Vicki says to Stefan.

"No, Vicki don't," I say, shaking my head at her.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone," Vicki says to Matt.

"You need to back off, man," Matt commands Stefan.

"Matt, it's... it's okay," Elena tells him.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asks Stefan. I look back where Vicki was and she's gone.

"Stefan. She's gone," I say, panicking.

"I'm trying to help her," Stefan says, leaving, and Elena pulls me with her, looking for Jer.

"Jeremy," Elena calls.

We hear screaming and run out the back entrance. We see Vicki attacking Jeremy and Elena runs over to them.

"Vicki, no," she screams and hits her with a wooden plank. Vicki grabs her and throws her into a pile of garbage nearby.

Suddenly, Stefan runs out and grabs Vicki, holding her against the bus.

"Vicki!" Jer yells. Stefan looks at him and Vicki disappears.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan urges.

Elena grabs Jeremy and we run. Suddenly, Elena screams. I look back and see Vicki biting Elena. Stefan runs up to them and stabs Vicki with a wooden stake. Vicki's skin turns grey and veins pop up on her skin.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy yells and tries to run to her but, Stefan holds Jeremy back. I sit down next to Vicki and start crying.

"Get him out of here," Elena tells Stefan. I zone out looking at Vicki until Elena sits down next to me and takes my hand. Elena starts crying as well.

"You should go. I got this," I hear Damon say sometime later. Elena's head snaps towards him, while I calmly turn.

"You did this. This is your fault," Elena says to Damon, standing.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse," Damon tells her and I stand up next to them. Elena tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.

"None of this matters to me. None of it," he tells her and lets go of her hand.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it," she says and hits him.

"Elena stop it!" I say and grab her hand. She looks at me like I've betrayed her.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave," Damon tells her sternly. She starts to walk away, then turns around when she notices I'm not following her. She looks at me questioningly and I motion for her to go. She turns around shaking her head.

"I don't blame you, Damon," I say looking back to him. He looks shocked but quickly covers it up.

"And I don't care," Damon says looking away from me to Vicki.

"I think you do. I think you want someone not to blame you for every little thing that goes wrong in their life. I think you need a friend, Damon. And I think I can be your friend. But most importantly, the more I get to know you the more I think, you and I are a lot more alike then I originally thought," I say. Damon looks at me with a stone face.

"You don't know anything about me," Damon says sternly, but with an undertone that I can't quite understand.

"I know more about you then you might think. Crazy sibling of a 'Wonder Child'. Check. Dead parents. Check. Parents, at least one, dead because of sibling, no matter how hard you try not to blame them even if it is sort of their fault. Double check. Being asked to do something because it's the right thing, but not really caring either way or about doing the right thing. Check. I get you okay, Damon. And quite honestly, I'm tired of being the only one doing the wrong thing all the time," I say, slightly out of breath at the end. Damon stares at me wide-eyed, which is a face I've hardly ever seen.

He looks like he's thinking, then nods. "Okay. Deal. You've got yourself a partner in crime," he says smirking.

I smirk back. "Well, I'll see you later, I need to go somewhere. Away from Saint Elena. Would you mind, maybe, checking on Jeremy for me?" I say smiling at him. He nods. Then I think of something. "Wait, Damon can't you compel him? To forget about Vicki I mean," I ask and he nods at me.

"I can do it. If this is what you want... I'll do it," Damon says and I nod. "What do you want him to know?" he asks.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best," I say smiling sadly.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I have to take Vicki out of here. By the way you make one sexy vampire," Damon says and I laugh. He zooms off and I sigh.

* * *

snmuenst-

Thank you. I thought so, too.

Guest-

I know it's lame. I'm horrible with ship names.

Bronzelove-

Don't tell me what to do! I kidding I kidding.

chikatilo-

Thank you :)


	9. 162 Candles

A/N I keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own any of this except Megara. I don't know if I have to say that but, there it is.

Also, this chapter is pretty long so, you're welcome.

* * *

My phone buzzes and I pick it up. It's Elena. I groan and set it back down. I roll over on the ground and push myself up by my hands in a push-up stance. I look around at the forest and chuckle slightly. I run my hand through my hair and sit up. My phone buzzes again and I see a new voicemail. From Elena. I press play and wait for Elena's screeching to start.

"Where the hell have you been? We have to go down to the station and talk to the sheriff about Vicki leaving. I've called you like a thousand times. Just... Call me back. Please."

'Vicki leaving? What the hell is going on?' Then I remembered I had Damon compel Jeremy. I guess Elena agreed with it. 'Good.'

I thought about calling her and decided against it. I don't feel like coming up with a story to tell the sheriff this early in the morning. I also think about leaving the forest, and decide against that also. I lay back down and fall back asleep.

* * *

I feel something hit my head and I stand up and spin around. I see Damon smirking at me.

"What?" I snap. He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just wondering if you were ever going to rejoin the living," he says and holds up a finger, "Also what are you doing in the woods by yourself? Don't you know there are vampires around these parts," he says smirking and vamps-out.

I laugh at him and hold my neck out to him.

"Go ahead. Bite me. Just make sure to suck me dry. I have too much shit to deal with. I was supposed to see Liz today, but I blew it off, to sleep on the forest floor," I say slowly at the end. He laughs and starts walking forward. He stops when his mouth is right next to my neck. I giggle and I feel his breath on my neck in short puffs as he chuckles.

"Well, I'm going to bite you, since you so graciously asked, however, I'm not going to kill you. You're my partner in crime. I can't have you dead. By the way, I'm very offended that you offered Vicki blood before me," he said against my neck.

"Sorry. I'm not versed in proper vampire etiquette," I say in an English accent. He chuckles and places a kiss on my neck, causing me to shiver.

"All is forgiven if you really let me bite you. It's only fair I fed you my blood," he says.

I huff, "Go ahead."

He soon bites down and pain shoots down my neck. However, the pain is soon replaced by a very strange yet pleasurable feeling. I moan and Damon pulls back smirking at me.

I pout and ask, "Is that supposed to feel like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like good."

"No, not generally. But my blood isn't supposed to taste good to non-vampires either. Maybe you're just special. Come on. I have to go get something. But first," he says biting into his wrist and giving it to me. An excited smile appears on my face and I bring his wrist to my mouth. I moan, then groan when he pulls it away.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I whine. He chuckles at me and grabs my hand to pull me behind him.

"I don't hate you. Your wound closed. You didn't need anymore," he explains and I groan again.

"You think Stefan's blood tastes good, too," I say with an excitedly.

"No. Stay away from Stefan," he says sternly. I roll my eyes.

"Why Damon? Jealous?" I question smirking. He mock-scowls at me.

"No. I'm not jealous of Saint Stefan. I just don't want him corrupting you now that Elena broke up with him. He'll convince you to be his friend and that I'm evil. Just... Stay away from him," he commands and I nod at the serious look on his face. The vulnerability in his eyes I can see, for fear that Stefan will take me away from him, turns to relief when I agree to stay away from him.

* * *

Damon and I are walking down the street when Caroline walks up to us.

"Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think..." Caroline starts and trails off when Damon looks in her eyes.

"Oh my God, where have you been? It's really good to see you," Caroline says smiling at Damon. I scowl at her and Damon smirks over at me.

"Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight?" Damon asks.

"Oh, why don't you do it?"

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone," Damon compels.

"And why am I having this party?" Caroline asks.

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back."

"But Bonnie has it."

"I know that. Get it from her," Damon says and pulls me away.

* * *

Damon vamp-speeds us to his house and pulls me into Stefan's room.

"Funny you should ask." Damon says. I look at him questioningly.

"Well, I wasn't asking you. Who's this?" the blonde in the room says.

"Meg Lexi, Lexi Meg. There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends," Damon says and I giggle.

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party," Stefan says smiling at me. Damon notices and steps slightly in front of me.

"Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it," Damon explains.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline," Stefan says sternly, looking over to Damon.

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend," he says and looks at Lexi's stock of blood.

"I prefer mine at 98.6," he says and pulls me with him to leave the room.

"Bye," I say quickly. Damon glares at me.

"What part of stay away from Stefan don't you understand?"

I shrug. He pulls me to his car and shoves me in.

"Whoa. Chill," I say. He growls at me and vamp-speeds to his seat. He starts the car and drives us down the road.

"Ooo, angry, sexy vampire, Damon Salvatore," I say sarcastically. He growls again and chuckles at me menacingly. I suddenly feel afraid. He pulls the car over on the side of the road and turns to me. I smile innocently at him. He leans towards me and vamps-out on me for the second time today.

"Like this?" he purrs into my neck. I whimper. He chuckles darkly before placing a kiss on my neck and leaning back to look at me. I notice his face is back to normal. I narrow my eyes when I see him smirking.

"What about this is funny to you Damon? Please explain it to me," I sneer slightly backing away from him.

"Hmm... All of it. But my favorite part is you acting all tough, when I can hear your heart practically beating straight out of your chest," he says smirking and points to my heart.

"Ha ha. Would you start the car so we can go, where ever it is you are taking me?" I ask quirking a brow. He chuckles again. He then leans back into me while pulling me by the waist to him with both hands. He pulls me to straddle his lap and smirks up at me.

"Damon," I say warningly and somewhat nervously.

"Meg," he says back mockingly. He puts one hand on the back of my head and eases me forward so our lips are an inch away. My breath hitches in the back of my throat.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I whisper.

"Well, you made me upset by talking to Stefan, so I'm proving a point," Damon whispers back.

"And what point would that be?" I ask slightly nervous.

"That. You. Belong. To. Me," he says and leans forward capturing my lips with his. I try to pull back to question him, but his grip tightens, so I give in. He hums in approval and runs his hand back to my waist. I run a hand through his hair and I feel him smirk. He pulls back so I can breathe. He stares at me catching my breath with a smirk on his lips.

"Umm... What exactly do you mean by that?" I ask and try to go back to my seat. I am, however, unsuccessful, because his grip tightens again.

"It means you are mine," Damon says placing a hand on my face.

"But you are not mine?" I question.

"Well, I am but, it's not like we're dating. More like friends with benefits," he says running his thumb across my cheek.

"So, if Stefan should say 'Hey, Meg. Your sister and I aren't together right now, wanna come back to my place' I'm allowed to say yes?" I ask smirking. His grip tightens almost painfully.

"No! Absolutely not! You can... sleep with other people I suppose," he says reluctantly, "but not Stefan. Never Stefan. Understand?"

"Never, is an awfully long time," I say with my lips twitching slightly into a smile.

"And it's even longer when you're a vampire, so even if you get turned, never is still the time," Damon say seriously.

"Jealous of your sibling huh? I get it, I do. Which means you can never sleep with Elena either," I say and Damon rolls his eyes, but nods in agreement.

"Why on Earth would you be jealous of Miss Do-Gooder? I like bad girl you," he says smirking now.

"Well, she always gets the guys, like Matt. I guess I got Tyler, kind of, even more so now that Stefan killed my best friend," I say trailing off. A spike of anger shoots through me all of the sudden, causing me to dig my nails into my hands.

"Eww, Tyler Lockwood?" he asks and I nod, "You dated that ass hole?"

"No," I say and he looks confused. I chuckle and say, "Sometimes we make out and have sex. No biggie."

"Eww, you slept with him?!" he says and I shrug. "What the hell for? What does he even have to offer?"

I hold my hands a good space apart and he looks at me confused tilting his head. I raise my eyebrows at him and hope he catches my drift. He looks like he understands something all of the sudden, then nods and chuckles. He lift his hands to mine and pulls them further apart. Now I look at him confused, causing him to raise his eyebrows. My eyes widen when I realise he must be referring to himself.

"Damn," I say putting my hands back down, but looking impressed. He smirks smugly.

"Yep. Now you don't have to sleep with Tyler anymore. And I know that sounded like a suggestion but it's not," he says seriously. I roll my eyes and move back to my seat.

"Whatevers, not like I care. Hmm... Think Matt would sleep with me?" I ask him. He looks uncomfortable now.

"Umm... Probably, you're hot," he says and starts the car up. It's dark out now, so we are probably heading to the party.

* * *

We arrive at the grill and Damon pulls me in by the hand. He walks us to the bar and I sit on the counter. He slides me in front of a stool and sits in between my legs, smirking suggestively at me.

"Amazing party right?," I hear an annoying voice ask and I look over. 'Caroline,' I groan and look back to Damon.

"Glad you thought of it," Damon says never taking his eyes off me. She moves closer to us, nearly touching Damon, and I narrow my eyes at her. She looks at me smugly.

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asks Damon cheerily, albeit flirtatiously. Damon doesn't even look at her and I giggle at the glare she's sending me. Damon smirks up at me and stands up in between my legs, resting his hands on my thighs.

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asks flatly, leaning towards my neck and kissing it. I moan more than I would normally to anger Caroline further and I feel him smirk.

"No," Caroline says, stepping closer again trying to gain his attention. He groans and continues kissing my neck before he answers her.

"Then I'm not having a good time," he says, pulling his face from my neck to sneer at her. He looks at the door and picks me up by my waist to set me on the floor. He grabs my hand and tells me, "Come on. Steffie's bestie is here," and walks to Lexi.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asks.

"He said he'd meet me here," she says dryly to Damon, then smiles at me and gives Damon one more glare before she walks away.

"Hmm... I don't think she likes you very much," I state smirking at him. He chuckles sarcastically before attaching me to his waist by my legs, causing me to shriek in surprise. He smirks up at me.

"Well, that's okay, because you like me," he says, while walking me to a table and sitting me on it. He stands in between my legs again while rubbing my thighs.

"Did you see how envious Caroline was of me? It was great. I loved it. Mainly, because she was upset, but also because she was jealous of me instead of Elena for once. And I don't even care if that makes me a bad person," I say smiling wolfishly, but also evilly.

"This is why you're my favorite Gilbert. Hell, you're probably my favorite person in all of Mystic Falls," Damon says chuckling.

"It's just my charm," I say smirking.

Caroline walks up to us. She glares at me when she thinks Damon isn't looking.

"Where is it?" Damon sneers, barely moving his attention away from me.

"Bonnie won't give it to me," she whines, stepping closer and trying to get attention. I evilly chuckle so only Damon can hear. He smirks at me.

"So rip it off her neck," Damon commands, still looking at me.

"I tried. It shocked me," Caroline whines.

"Damnit! Why does it do that? I need that crystal," Damon says, finally turning to Caroline only to glare.

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace," she whines, touching his arm. I grab her hand and squeeze it until she squeals in pain and pulls it off.

"No, you are the only stupid thing here," Damon says sneering at her.

"And shallow," I cut in and Damon chuckles pulling me off the table and into him.

"And useless," Damon adds smirking at me, then drags me away from her.

"I have to do something. You stay here," Damon says and I whine. He smirks and walks away from me.

I dance around until I see Elena, and walk over to her smiling. She smiles back, then looks to Stefan having fun and smiles wider.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media," I hear Damon say, as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and pulls me flush against him.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately."

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths," Elena says.

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt," I say feigning hurt. She rolls her eyes, smiling, and looks back to Damon.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asks and I look back at him confused.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question," Damon says, before looking away from her and smiling down at me.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"She asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. She wanted me to take away his suffering," Damon says, shaking me when he says she.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" Elena continues and I sigh breaking eye contact with Damon to look at her.

"Elena, I took away the suffering," Damon says and drags me away from her.

"What was so important that you left me in here with all these high school students?" I say, looking at him expectantly.

"You'll see," he says smirking.

"I don't like waiting, I get too impatient," I say pouting.

"Don't pout Ms. Gilbert. It's not cute on a lady of your age. In fact, it happens to make your lips stick out and it makes me wanna..." he trails off leaning into me and bites my lip with his human teeth. I suck in a breath and try not to moan when he starts to suck on it. A throat clears and Damon growls before pulling back. We both look back to see Lexi standing there with shots. She sits the shots down and sits in a seat next to the bar me are standing at. Damon looks at her expectantly.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle? It wins awards," Damon ignores her question and lifts me to sit me on the counter. He spreads my legs and stands in between them while placing his hands on my waist. 'This is like his favorite place to be. Geez.'

"Cut the crap," Lexi says.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan," Damon says and kisses me straight on the lips, making my eyes widen in surprise. I pull back embarrassed and look at Lexi who is smirking slightly.

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Damon says smirking. I look at him and glare. He sends me a questioning look and I glare harder.

Suddenly, Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain. I gasp and look to Damon.

"What are you doing?!" Damon says, surprised, but it seems fake.

"Thank you for the vervain. Now if you'll excuse me," Liz says and takes her out back. Damon follows and I follow right behind him.

We go out and see Sheriff Forbes shoot her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong and they barely do anything. Damon runs and stakes her.

"You okay?" Damon asks Liz and I walk over to them. Damon wraps an arm around my shoulder and Liz looks questioningly at it. She nods despite her confusion.

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly," Liz says.

"All right," Damon says as the police officers put her in the car. Damon leads me back inside and to the bar.

"What the hell was that Damon?!" I ask incredulously.

"It was part of the plan," he whispers and sits me on the bar, again.

"I didn't know you knew about vampires, Meg," Liz says.

"Yeah, Damon told me. He thought it would be good to know, so I was prepared," I lie and she nods.

"Pretty handy with that stake," Liz says to Damon.

"It's just... reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in," Damon lies.

"This nightmare is finally over," Liz says sighing in relief. I chuckle at the irony.

"Yeah, call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire," he says. 'Oh, he compelled that girl I bet.'

"We're lucky. Well thank you again."

"You're welcome," Damon says and leading me to his car.

* * *

He takes me to the boarding house and I begin questioning him.

"Why did you do that Damon? You could've just turned some random person and framed then. Or at least have let me kill her."

He looks at me shocked. "I thought you liked her?"

I shrug. "I did, but Stefan killed my best friend and I could've killed his. It would have been very poetic."

He chuckles, then picks me up and kisses me. He speeds us to the couch and lays me on it. Suddenly, he stops and pulls away. I look up and see a very angry Stefan. Damon stands and pulls me to my feet.

"Told you I'd take care of it," Damon says.

Stefan runs and attacks him. They fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.

"Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail," Damon says. I see Stefan lift a stake and I quickly pick up a picture frame breaking it. They don't notice because they are too distracted.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself," Stefan says and stabs the stake in him. I rush forward.

"You missed!" Damon says shocked.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done," Stefan says and drops Damon to the ground. He turns to leave just as I shove my stake in him. It hits him in the stomach and he groans in pain. He looks at me shocked and I sneer at him. He falls to his knees when I twist it and shove it further.

"Do you know how easily I could've just killed you Stefan?" I ask and he widens his eyes further. I shove the stake in further and he groans again.

"You are very lucky you didn't kill Damon because I would've killed you right with him," I snarl and pull the stake out, only to thrust it back in, a couple of inches away from his heart. He falls into a laying-position. I step back and he looks at me like I've offended him and he's sad, not stabbed him and threatened him. "Don't threaten Damon or any of my friends Steffie," I say mock cheerfully.

I step over him to Damon and check to see if he's healing, all the while he's smirking proudly at me. I escort him to the stairs to the dungeon and he goes down them.

I go back to the living room and see Stefan still there. He looks up at me like I've betrayed him and I sigh at the hurt in his eyes. I kneel next to him and put my hand on his face and stroke it. He looks at me slightly relieved, like he was worried I would hate him.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I really am. I don't know what happened. It's like I saw you go to stake him and I just freaked out, I guess," I say, helping him sit up.

"It's okay, I forgive you," he says honestly, smiling at me. He leans in to hug me and I gently wrap my arms around him as to not hurt him further than I already have. I am suddenly ripped away and looking in the eyes of a livid Damon. I back up nervously, but he is much faster and grabs me. He vamp-speeds me to his room and throws me on the bed.

"What. The. HELL. Was. That?!" he sneers, stalking towards the bed.

"It was just a hug Damon," I explain, cowering away.

"What part of 'No Stefan' don't you get?" he asks, then speeds to pin me down.

"I'm sorry Damon. But I had to apologize to him. He looked so sad laying there. And besides, he's my friend Damon. It's not like we were making out," I say and Damon's grip tightens at my last sentence.

"No, you weren't. And you won't. I won't let Stefan steal everything away from me," he sneers and pushes his face into my neck. He sucks and bites harshly, but I still moan. I feel him smirk and he grinds into me.

"Damon. I don't think we should be doing this," I say and he pulls back to look at me very angrily. I continue, "Stefan's still here Damon. You really want him to hear us doing very, very naughty things to each other?"

He looks off in mock consideration then looks back. "Of course I do," he says, then starts taking my shirt off.

* * *

Crazy4Oreos and ThePhantomismyLove-

Here it is.


	10. History Repeating

A/N I don't own anything but my OC and plots that aren't in the show.

Damon and Meg in this one. Also Stefan being a creeper. But there's a surprise visitor at the end. By the way Damon and Meg aren't really dating, so don't hit me. I do like Twilight, just so you know.

* * *

I wake up with arms around my waist and I look up to see Damon staring at me. He smiles.

"Good morning," Damon says and kisses my lips.

"Have you been watching me sleep? How very Edward of you," I say smirking. He growls playfully at me.

"Ugh. Don't compare me to that sparkling, pathetic excuse for a vampire. I'm a real vampire, not a fairy," Damon complains and I giggle.

"You're right," I say, sitting up. Damon pulls me back down with the arms still around my waist and snuggles into my neck.

"Of course I'm right," he says and starts placing kisses.

"No, Damon. I have school to suffer through this morning," I say, struggling to get out of his grasp. I am, however, unsuccessful because, you know, vampire.

"Just really quick and we can go," he says moving over top of me. I narrow my eyes.

"Oh no no no. You are not taking me to school, Damon. And no sex," I say, pushing on his chest. He sighs and leans back on his knees. I stand up and look for my jeans.

"Okay, fine. But I'm still taking you to school. Think of how annoyed Caroline will be when she sees us out in public," he says. I look back at him as an evil smile comes across my face. He has a smirk on his face that widens when he sees mine.

"She's already seen us in public," I remind him, putting my jeans on.

"A party with drunk people doesn't count. However, a school full of gossiping teenagers, that counts," he says, coming to stand next to me.

"Fine, but if anyone asks, I'm telling them we're not dating. Also I'm wearing this," I say, holding up an old band t-shirt.

"Deal. Now," he trails off coming closer to me. He takes the shirt from me and puts it on me slowly, running his hands along my body. "I'll get dressed and we can go," he says and kisses me hard on the lips.

I grab my phone and go downstairs. I see Stefan standing in the kitchen.

"Hello Steffie," I say smiling. 'I probably shouldn't be talking to him. Damon will get mad.'

"Hey Meg. How did you sleep?" he asks, smiling strangely at me. It's slightly unnerving.

"Umm... Uh... Good. Very good," I say looking at him curiously.

"Brother," I hear from behind me before an arm is placed around my waist. Stefan looks at Damon's arm around my waist and scowls. He looks back up at me and smiles again before winking at me and leaving. My eyes widen and I look to Damon. He is scowling at Stefan's retreating form.

"What was that?" I whisper to Damon nervously. He looks back down at me and smiles.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine," he says reassuringly.

"No, Damon. He's acting weird. What if he tries something?"

"I won't let him hurt you," he says and takes me outside. He steers me to his car and pushes me in lightly.

"Damon, you'll be wherever, and I'll be at school. There'll be nothing you can do if you don't know anything is happening," I say, watching Damon walk around the car. He gets in and rolls his eyes at me.

"You worry too much," he says leaning over to peck my lips.

"Or you don't worry enough," I retort angrily.

"You're upset? What did I do seriously?" he says starting the car and pulling onto the road.

"He's being a moody vampire Damon. Moody and murderous monster isn't a good combination," I say worriedly.

"Monster! I'm offended," he says mock hurt.

"Uhh. Whatever Damon."

"What exactly do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know. Rape me maybe," I say exasperatedly.

His eyes snap to me. "He's not going to do that."

I look up when Damon parks the car to see we're at the school. Damon leans over to me and kisses me hard on the lips. When we pull back, I look around to see everyone staring at us, including Elena, Caroline, and an angry-looking Stefan.

"Everyone's staring," I whisper and he chuckles before kissing me again.

I get out of the car and walk over to Matt.

"Hey," he says and side-hugs me.

"Hey."

We pass Caroline and Matt says, "Hey."

"Hey, What is that?" Caroline says and Matt looks at me confused. I just roll my eyes.

"What is what?" Matt says, returning his attention to Caroline.

"The 'hey'. That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Caroline stresses. I snicker quietly, but Matt still hears me and turns to me.

"What's wrong with "hey"?" he asks me.

I'm about to answer that Caroline is making a big deal out of nothing, when she interrupts.

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was... cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the heys? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but, do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore," she says and I chuckle loudly earning a glare, which I return.

"I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window."

"You went out the window? Another lame guy move."

"Your mom's the sheriff. And as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade. Trying to read something into it... lame girl move," Matt says then pulls me along with him; away from her.

"So, you and Caroline?" I ask glancing up at him.

"So, you and that Damon guy?" he says looking down at me.

"You're not jealous are you? Because that's the only reason you would say that when you know that's his name. Besides you have Caroline," I say stopping where I am. He stops, too.

"I comforted her one night and now she thinks she has a claim over me. And I don't want Caroline," he says.

"Then, if you don't want Caroline, which I don't know why you would, stay away from her. And I'm saying this because I care about you, and she's not good."

"How can you say that? I know what Damon did to her," he says.

"No, Matt. She let him then made it like she was abused. I bet you didn't know that, did you?" I say and his eyes widen. 'Well, technically she did let him, but it was because she was compelled. Still, she begged for his attention; she deserved it.'

"No, I didn't. I should go talk to her," Matt says.

"No. Just stay away from her. She'll try to talk her way out of it, just like she did with the Damon thing. Don't believe her Matt," I say pleadingly. 'Why are you so mean? I don't know but I like it.'

He nods and pulls me into a hug. We separate and he smiles "Thank you for telling me."

I nod and walk away to class.

* * *

Later, I'm in Bonnie's car with Elena.

"He's bad news, guys. He really scared me," Bonnie says talking about Damon.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible," Elena says and looks back to me, "You too." I shake my head no.

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up," Bonnie says.

"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at our place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it," Elena says and looks to me for approval.

"No can do. I'm meeting Damon at the Grill," I say smirking.

Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road and gets out.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Elena asks.

Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field. She gets back in the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your Grams gonna say?"

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost, is she?"

'These girls are annoying.' "If you would have given it to Damon, this wouldn't have happened," I say, getting out of the car and walking towards the Grill.

"Get back in the car. Where are you going?" Elena yells and I ignore her.

* * *

I see Damon waiting for me at the bar and walk over to him.

"Hey," Damon says pulling me down to sit in his lap.

"Hi," I say and he kisses me. I wrinkle my nose and poke him on the cheek.

"What?" he says smirking.

"I have a question that I've been delaying, but I think now is a good time to ask it."

"And what would that be?" he says.

"The crystal. Why do you want that?" I ask and he frowns.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Before I can reply, Stefan sits down next to us, closest to my legs.

"So Stefan... You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time," Stefan says. 'I feel I've missed something.'

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." he says but stops, "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place."

The waiter asks what Stefan wants.

"Can I get a coffee, please? So what's with the bottle?" Stefan asks pointing to Damon's drink.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip," Stefan says and I snort in laughter. Damon squeezes my waist hard in retaliation, causing me to gasp in pain. Stefan glares at him while he chuckles.

"I'll don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

"So why are you here?"

"Why not?"

* * *

They get slightly drunk and start playing darts. I'm sulking in the corner, angry at Stefan for ruining my time with Damon.

"Lucky shot," Damon says after Stefan gets a bullseye.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades."

"You're beating me."

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you."

"Hey, uh, I think I'm gonna head out," I say, picking up my purse and standing up from the table I'm sitting at. Stefan and Damon's heads snap to me.

"No, no. Stay. Please," Damon says coming to hold my shoulders. I shake him off and step back.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on brother bonding time. And you are hiding things from me, which makes me not what to hang out with you. So, I'll see you later," I say and turn around, only to be spun back to face an angry-looking Damon.

"Hiding things? What have I hidden from you?" Damon says. I look at him angrily and rip my arms away from him.

"You're kidding, right? I just asked you something important earlier and you wouldn't answer me. I thought you trusted me Damon," I almost yell at him.

"Trusted you? Why the hell would I trust **you**?" Damon sneers and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. The feeling must have registered on my face, because as soon as he noticed it his face fell. He looks apologetic and reaches towards me. "I didn't-" he starts but I cut him off and step back.

"Well, next time you need me, don't even bother," I say and turn to leave. This time, I am not stopped.

* * *

I walk to my house to get my car. I drive around town aimlessly until dark. Eventually, I find a bar and have a drink. A man comes up to me and tries to talk to me.

"Listen. No offense, but I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. It's nothing personal," I say and he chuckles. He slides closer to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"That's alright, sweetheart. We don't have to talk," he says, leaning in to try to kiss me. I punch him in the face and stand up. He screams in pain and I run outside. I'm almost to my car when something spins me around. It's the guy, looking very angry with blood dripping from his nose.

"You stupid bitch. You think you can just hit me and get away with it?" he asks rhetorically.

"Yes," I smirk and push him back. He stumbles back a good foot and my eyes widen. 'Dayum! I didn't know I was that strong.'

"What the hell?" he asks confused and I smirk.

He swings to hit me and I duck. I push him back again, harder this time, and he slams into a car before smashing into the ground. He doesn't move and I step closer to him. I nudge him with my shoe and he rolls over. There is a big gash in his head that's bleeding rapidly. I gasp and quickly kneel next to him. I lay my head down on his chest to listen for a heartbeat, but I find none. I immediately recoil, only to fall to my knees again as a pain shoots through me. I scream in pain and hold onto my head. I grab his wallet so I can identify him later.

I rush to my car, leaving the dead man on the ground. Once inside, I clumsily call Stefan. On the second ring, he picks up.

"Hello," Stefan says sounding tired of something.

"Stefan! You gotta help me. I don't know what to do. I-I," I say and Stefan interrupts my stuttering.

"Woah, woah. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stefan says, sounding very worried.

"I didn't mean to, Stefan. I swear. You gotta believe me. Just-just please help," I say crying.

"What did you do? Where are you? I'm coming right now," he says.

"I'm at the bar near the coffee shop. Please hurry," I say frantically.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Don't leave," he says and hangs up.

* * *

I sit in my car shaking, until there's a knock on my window. I snap my head up to see Damon and Stefan. I shakily get out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Damon says looking me over for injuries.

"I didn't mean to... I-I didn't mean to..." I repeat shaking my head back and forth.

"Didn't mean to what?" Stefan says soothingly.

"You're vampires! Surely, you can smell it," I say angrily.

"I can smell a lot of blood, but it doesn't seem to be coming from you," Damon says.

"I smell it, too. Is that what you mean? The blood? But why would-" Stefan stops and his eyes widen.

"I didn't mean to," I say shaking my head again.

"What's going on?" Damon asks then looks like he understands something, "Oh, Meg."

He steps forwards and pulls me into a hug. I latch onto him like my life depends on it.

"I didn't mean to," I mutter over and over again.

"I'll take care of it, Damon. Take her home."

Damon puts me in the car and drives to my house.

"What happened?" he says eventually.

"I was sitting at a table and he started talking to me. I told him I wasn't in the mood for talking and he tried to kiss me, so I punched him. I ran out to my car after he screamed, but he grabbed me. I pushed him and he tried to hit me, so I pushed him again. He slammed into a car then the floor. He-he wasn't moving, so I rolled him over with my foot and I-I saw he was bleeding... So I, uh, checked to see if I could hear a heartbeat, but... there was- there was nothing. I freaked and ran to call Stefan and here we are," I say trying not to cry again. I decided to leave out the pain and super strength for obvious reasons.

"It wasn't your fault okay?" he says and I nod.

* * *

The rest of the ride is silent until our goodbyes. I rush inside to the kitchen and lay my head down on the table. The doorbell rings and I hear Jenna say "I'll get it". A little while later Aunt Jenna enters the kitchen with Logan in tow. I jump up and stare at him.

"Hey Meg," he says, coming to kiss me on the cheek. Aunt Jenna looks on awkwardly before leaving the kitchen.

"How? Damon said... If you're not dead, that means you're a vampire," I say backing away from him.

"I'm glad to see you're caught up on the town's vampire issue, baby," he says and vamps-out.

* * *

A/N Can you guess what she is? It might seem like it's unbelievable, but I have a plan for it, so just roll with it. Because I've read stories where the twin is like a witch or something, and some of them are really believable and the others are like, "Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm a witch and I can do all this stuff." I don't know it's just like, it's only to get something special in there. I've been planning this for a while and I've thought it out, so it shouldn't seem like that.

* * *

Review Responses

BlazzingFrost-

Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

TeamBedward-

:) Whoop whoop.

Crazy4Oreos-

I know, I love possessiveness. Haha.

Aiphira-

It is. I agree.

I probably should've put I warning but...

X Blue Eyed Demon X-

Thank you


	11. Turning Point

A/N I don't own anything except for Meg and Meg-related things.

* * *

I look at Logan waiting for him to attack, but he does nothing.

"You're not gonna kill me?" I ask confused.

"Why would I kill my beautiful girlfriend?" he says sounding offended and changing his face back.

"Well, Stefan said new vampires' emotions all roll into hunger," I say.

"I'm not going to kill you, babe. But you are right. I just wanted you to know I was alive, even after all this time. So," he says and kisses me quickly on the lips, "I'll leave now."

"Wait! I got an email. I'm assuming that wasn't you. It was probably Liz, right?" I say and he looks angry.

"She sent you an email from me? What did it say?" he asks.

"Just, uh, that you were leaving town. But I knew Damon killed you, so it couldn't have been you."

"Hmm. I'll see you later, when the urge to jump you leaves," he says smiling cheekily.

He speeds out of the house. I contemplate calling Stefan or Damon and telling them he's alive, but I decide against it in favor of going to my room and sleeping.

* * *

When I wake up, I decide to research the strange thing that happened last night. I come up with a few supernatural things and one stands out the most: werewolf. I slam the laptop shut and stand up quickly.

"No way! It was just adrenaline and shock. I'll be fine," I whisper to myself. I look at my calendar and see there's a full moon tonight. "But if not, I should probably be ready."

I grab my purse and walk downstairs.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out," I hear Elena say as I walk past.

"You're kidding?" Jenna says.

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major. Check that!"

"Hey. You want to ride with me?" Elena asks me when I reach the front door.

"No, I have to get some supplies for a project," I say and Elena checks her phone.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asks.

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands, but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away," Elena says and my eyes widen.

"Where is he going?" Jenna asks.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary."

Elena opens the front door and we walk out of the house.

"Yours leaves, hers returns," Jenna says pointing to me.

"Logan?" Elena says looking at me nervously.

"Uh, yeah. He stopped by last night. Jenna let him in and we had a nice talk," I say.

"So, he apologized for being a dick and leaving an email?" Jenna questions looking very surprised.

"Yeah. Actually, I don't think he sent the email. I think it was his office or whatever," I say shrugging.

"Why would they do that?" she asks.

"He didn't tell them he was leaving either. He had to take care of some things, in private," I lie easily.

"Oh, that's strange," Jenna says and I jump in my car.

"Well, he's a strange man," I say and shut the door.

* * *

After a while in the car, I call Damon.

He picks up on the first ring. "I wasn't aware you were speaking to me."

"So that gives you the right to leave without telling me?" I say angrily.

"I would've told you eventually. I just decided last night. The necklace Bonnie had, it was to open the tomb at the church. Katherine was down there, but Emily possessed Bonnie and destroyed it," he says calmly and I bristle.

"Well, no wonder you didn't want me to know what it was for. I mean how does one even go about that, 'Oh, yeah. My dead, undead girlfriend's in a tomb that's opened by the necklace Bonnie has. You are totally a replacement while I try to get her out. Don't feel bad though. It's not your fault everyone always picks someone else instead of you'," I say lividly.

"Hey. No, no, no. That's not what this is. I like really you, but I love Katherine. I never meant to hurt you," Damon says sounding sad.

"But you killed Logan so I couldn't have him. You wouldn't let me even talk to Stefan. You wouldn't let me sleep with Tyler. What's wrong with you Damon?" I sneer.

"Wait a minute-" he starts but I hang up on him.

I feel my body shaking and I look at the clock. I'm almost to the store now, so I'll only be about thirty minutes late to school. I pull up in the parking lot of the hardware store and get out. I walk in and look for the chain aisle.

"Hi. Do you need any help?" an employee by the name of Greg says.

"Yes. I need the strongest chains you have," I say smiling and he looks at me funny.

"And what are these chains for?" he asks.

"I'm doing a magic trick, and I need to chain my arms and legs to see how long it takes for me to break out," I lie.

He rings out my products and I bid him good day. I place the bag in my trunk and start driving to school.

* * *

I rush in the classroom and sit next to Matt. He smiles at me and I smile back at him.

He leans over and whispers, "So, Caroline tried to talk to me last next and I totally blew her off."

"Good. She's a bitch," I whisper smiling at him. He chuckles and nods. We talk until the end of class, then we walk to the next class together. As we are walking, I see Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline at the other end of the hall. I motion to them at Matt and he laughs at Caroline's face.

"Look how jealous she is," he says still laughing.

"I don't know why she's jealous, but I'm glad she is, as bad as that sounds."

"She should be jealous," he says and strokes my cheek, "You're beautiful."

I blush and look down to see Bonnie and Elena looking at us now along with Caroline. I concentrate on trying to read their lips and I suddenly can hear them.

"Did I miss something?" Elena says and I gasp.

"What?" Matt says jerking my attention back to him.

"They're all staring at us," I say grabbing his hand off my face. He looks crestfallen until I don't let go. He smiles down at me.

"Matt, you should know, I already have a boyfriend, kind of. But I love you Matt, okay?" I say and he frowns.

"That Damon guy?" he asks and strokes my hand with his thumb.

"No. Logan Fell," I say and he looks confused.

"He's back?" he asks.

"Yeah. He got back last night," I say. He slowly pulls his hand away from mine and I frown.

"That's okay, Meg. But I love you, too," He says and pulls me into a hug before leaving.

I huff and walk outside. I walk forward to a bench, but stop abruptly when I see Stefan and Elena right in front of me.

"Hi. We need to talk," Stefan says. 'Oh gosh! They know. How?'

I nod and follow them to a table. Stefan briefs us on vampire happenings and I wonder if I should tell them it's Logan. I refrain, however. I'm feeling sadistic today; could be the whole full moon thing.

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" Elena asks.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message," Stefan says.

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" I sneer. Stefan looks at me surprised and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me."

"So what are you gonna do?" Elena asks.

"Damon is tracking them right now," he says standing up, "Look, I promised you the truth, so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

"When I saw you, I thought you were coming to say goodbye," Elena says and I roll my eyes.

"Elena, I actually need to speak with Meg," Stefan says and Elena looks surprised.

"Um, yeah, whatever," she says and walks away.

"Can I drive home with you?" he asks.

"Like in my car?" I ask.

"Yeah, I figured we could talk there," he says and smiles at me. It's not necessarily a friendly smile either.

"Okay," I say reluctantly.

We walk to my car and Stefan and I get in.

"How are you doing with the accident?" he asks and I stiffen as I'm pulling out of the parking lot.

"Fine," I say shortly.

"I wanted to apologize, for yesterday. I'm sure I freaked you out," he says.

"Oh, it's fine."

"Good," he says and strokes my cheek with his finger.

"Uh, Stefan?" I ask.

"Sorry," he says and pulls his hand back.

"Here we are," I say and quickly jump out.

He rushes to me and takes a hold of my face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," he says.

"Let go please," I say.

He quickly lets go and shakes his head.

"Sorry," he says and I chuckle.

"Stop apologizing," I say then walk into the house. I put my bags in my room before getting ready to go back to the school tonight.

'I should probably tell someone I'm a werewolf,' I think, but quickly dismiss the thought. I have no idea what time I'll start turning and Jenna wants me at the career fair.

* * *

I see Mr. Lockwood and I approach him. He sees me and smiles.

"How are you Meg?" he asks.

"I'm great. How are you?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm alright," he says chuckling. Arms suddenly wrap around my waist and the mayor's eyes widen. "Logan?"

I hear Logan chuckle and I turn to look at him. He smiles at me. "I need to borrow Meg for a second, if you don't mind," he says and drags me away without waiting for an answer.

"So, I talked to Damon, and he said the reason I want to bite you so much is because I love you. I thought I'd tell you," he says smirking at me.

"You love me?" I manage to choke out and he nods.

I look to see Jenna staring wide-eyed behind Logan, before running off.

"I think my aunt heard you. She looked very excited," I say chuckling slightly.

"I'm an exciting guy. So, how do you feel about me?" he asks coming closer to rubs my shoulders. I swallow and gaze up at him.

"I-I think I love you too," I say smiling. His grin widens and he pulls me to kiss him.

"This is wonderful," he says when he pulls back and I giggle.

Suddenly, pain shoots through my body causing me to jerk away from him. He looks confused and Stefan is behind him in a second.

"What did you do?" Stefan growls at him and checks me over.

"I didn't do anything, alright?" Logan says and tries to grab me again, but another pain shoots through me. Elena and Jenna rush over and look at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. I gotta get out of here," I say and run out to my car. I quickly turn it on and drive as far into the woods as I can. I find a tree and start chaining myself to it, allowing movement only using the tree as an anchor.

* * *

I am in pain for what seems like eternity before a black out. I wake up and it's still night-time. I am still in pain, but I manage to unchain myself and put the chains in my car. I drive back down the way I came from and see Elena's car. I call her and tell her to pull over before pulling my car to the side of the road. I hop out after hiding my car and locking it. I get in Elena's car and tell her to drive.

"What was that at the school?" Elena asks concerned and I simply chuckle and shake my head.

"Killer headache."

She laughs and tells me about the picture she found through her tears. I gasp when I look forward. There is someone in the middle of the road. Elena slams her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. The car flips and I black out for the second time tonight.

* * *

Review Responses

snmuenst-

Indeed she is.

TeamBedward-

Yes it is werewolf as you saw, but I have a plan for it so just be patient.

nightwatchers2-

Okay haha

I know I was writing it and I was like Ouch Damon, my feelings are hurt and I'm the author.

Crazy4Oreos-

Thank you :)

totalRandum-

I'm glad.

Mari Wollsch-

Tada


	12. Bloodlines

A/N I don't own anything but my OC, Meg, and my original ideas.

Who do you guys think she should be with? I was really thinking Klaus in the end, but that's not to say she won't be a hoochie and sleep with others before they get together. Your input is always welcome and I will always consider it. Unless it's something stupid. I kidding I kidding. :)

* * *

I wake up groggily to the sound of an engine.

"Morning," I hear Damon say and I shoot upright in my seat. I look out the windows at our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I say after seeing nothing familiar.

"Georgia," he says simply.

"Georgia? You're so funny. Where are we?" I deadpan.

"Seriously, we're-we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?" he asks looking at me briefly.

"I don't-" I say then stop.

"There's no broken bones. I checked," he says smiling cheekily. I glare at him.

"But there was a man... Elena hit a man. I blacked out as soon as we hit the man. Elena! Where's my sister?" I ask frantically.

"She's fine. Stefan has her," Damon says.

"Who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where is my phone? Okay, take me back home. Right now," I say sternly, but he says nothing. "I'm still mad at you Damon. Pull over," I say. "Now!" I scream. He looks shocked for a second.

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep," Damon says and pulls over. I get out of the car on sturdy legs. I look at Damon confused.

"What?" he asks looking hesitant.

"Did you heal me?"

"No. Why? Do you need some blood?" he says stepping closer. I back up and shake my head. 'So, advanced healing. Check. How do I explain that?'

"I'm fine. I just... I feel okay. That's why I was asking," I say, "We have to go back."

"Oh, come on. Look. We've already come this far..."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be here. I have to go home. This is kidnapping," I say poking him in the chest. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"I'm not going to Georgia. Take me back."

"Well, you're **in** Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you... agreeable," he says smirking.

"That's like rape, Damon. I didn't peg you as that kind of guy," I sneer sarcastically.

A cell phone rings and I recognize it as Elena's ringtone.

"That's my phone."

"Mmm. It's your sister. I'll take it," he says and answers it, "Meg's phone!"

I lean in close and hear Stefan speaking.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?"

"Meg? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine," he says and swats my hand away when I grab for the phone.

"Where are you? Let me speak to her," I hear Elena say.

"She wants to talk to you."

I think about it then shake my head. He looks surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now," he says smirking.

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her-" I hear Stefan say.

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now," he says and hangs up.

"Can we please just go back?"

He rolls his eyes. "We're almost there."

"Where is there exactly?!"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Meg. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to compel me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?" I say looking at him with sad eyes. He quickly looks away and goes to the car.

"Get in the car. Come on."

* * *

"So, where's Elena's car?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell, yeah..."

"You didn't know him? It wasn't Logan right?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill."

We arrive at a bar called 'Bree's Bar'.

"It wasn't Logan then?"

"Logan's dead."

I quickly jump out of the car. "You killed him twice! I thought you said I could trust you."

"I didn't kill him. You can trust me," he says trying to touch my arm, but I back up quickly.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" I ask incredulously, "If you didn't kill him, who did?"

"I don't know," he says reluctantly.

"To which part? That I'm supposed to believe the lies that spew from you, or who killed him?" I ask sardonically and storm into the bar.

Damon rushes after me and is about to talk to me, when some crazy woman starts speaking.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie," she says, then grabs Damon's face and kisses him. I look on disgusted and walk to the back of the bar.

The crazy woman starts shouting, "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!"

I see Damon looking around for me after he takes his shot. He beckons me over and I flick him off. He comes over to me and drags me to sit next to him at the bar.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" she says and goes to pour me a shot. A place my hand over the glass and she looks at me in shock. I smirk evilly at her.

"I'm not roped in. He killed my boyfriend," I deadpan. She chuckles and I glare at her causing her to sober up.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride," she says smiling.

"Actually, I'm neither. So, let's keep the witchy opinions to ourselves," I say while sneering.

"How'd you know she was a witch?" Damon asked wide-eyed.

"I used deductive reasoning, Damon. You need a witch to get into the tomb. You don't need a forty-something year old past her prime. Ergo, she's a witch," I say and they look at me like I've grown a second head. I chuckle evilly and walk away.

I walk outside and call Jenna, telling her I slept at Bonnie's. I look around for about two minutes. Suddenly, my phone rings and I answer it.

"Meg! Is that you? Are you, okay?" Elena squeals. I pull the phone back a few inches.

"Did you know Logan was dead?" I ask, emotionless.

"I... What? Who told you that?"

"I said: Did you know Logan was dead?" I question getting louder on each word until I'm almost screaming.

"Yes. I was going to-"

I hang up and turn around, only to see Damon is behind me.

"You ok?" he asks looking concerned.

"Don't pretend to care. I'm sure you're just practicing to use it on Katherine," I say and walk back into the bar.

* * *

Damon and I are eating and I'm trying to wrap my brain around this Katherine-Elena thing.

"Let's just say that we're descended from Katherine... does that make us part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate," he says and eats a fry, "But we love to try," he smirks, "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"So, maybe Katherine has a sister that looks like me?" I ask tilting my head.

"She doesn't that I know of. But she could just be dead."

"Good. I don't what anyone that looks like me. It'd freak me out," I say and start to peel of my pickles.

"Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" he says stealing them.

"I do. Just not these gross ones. Witch is probably trying to poison me. And how can you even eat? If technically you're..." I trail off and shimmy my head around.

"Dead?" he whispers and laughs, "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act. Pretending you didn't use me. Is any of it making you feel better?" I say, but the stupid witch interrupts us. I glare at her.

"Here you go," she says handing Damon a beer.

"Thank you," he says.

"Move along, witchy," I say glaring. It causes her to flinch back, causing me to smirk at her back.

"That was rude," he says smirking.

"I'm feeling rude today. Not sure why. It could have something to do with being kidnapped," I deadpan.

"What happened to your time out?"

"Last time I had a time out, I killed someone. So, I think I'll pass," I say and his face falls.

"Oh, Meg," he says and I hold my hand up.

"Seriously, stop, Damon," I say shaking my head.

"Stop what? Pretending to care? Or actually caring about you?" he says then looks shocked that it came out of his mouth.

"If it's pretending to care, stop. If it's actually caring, you're free to do so. Just please stop lying to me."

"It's not pretend. And I'm not lying about not knowing who killed him."

I nod and sip my drink.

"Hey! Can we leave please?" I ask.

"Your five minutes aren't up," Damon says shaking his head.

"We don't have to go home. Just... Let's please leave," I say using my puppy dog eyes.

"Why?"

I lean in to whisper, "I really don't wanna be in a bar after what happened." 'You know, considering I killed someone and I'm a freaking werewolf now.'

"Okay. Come on," he says and we walk towards the door.

"Y'all leaving so soon?" Bree asks looking worried. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Yeah. She wants to leave. Bad experience with bars," he says shrugging.

"Come on. What about your tomb? I can have the answer you need by dark, surely," she says frantically. I step closer menacingly slow.

"Well, see. That's a problem, because we're leaving now. So, maybe you can speed up the process a little faster," I say slowly.

"I can't, it takes a while," she says. I walk back towards the bar and into the back. I hear the door shut behind me and I turn to see Damon and Witchy there.

I grab her by the neck and slam her into the wall. Damon jumps to stop, but I hold up a hand.

"What are you hiding? You seemed to put that phone away awfully fast when Damon and I walked in. Who was that on the phone?" I ask enticingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was just a customer," she says quickly; too quickly. I tighten my hand and slam her head back.

"Wrong answer," I say and throw her into Damon's arms.

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?"

Damon squeezes her neck and she quickly speaks, "The tomb can be opened."

"How?" I demand.

"Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?" Damon asks.

"I-I," she stutters.

I chuckle evilly. "You have no idea."

"No. I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh, I believe you. One last question," I say and she nods. "What's your name? First and last please?"

I see Damon look at me like he's seen a ghost.

"Bree Malone," she says quickly.

"Thank you for your help, Bree Malone," I say then snap her neck with my hands.

I look at Damon, who is looking at me like he can't believe I did that, and motion towards the door.

"Well?" I say and walk out of it and go through the bar and to the car.

* * *

"You just snapped her neck," he says finally, after twenty minutes on the road.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to do that?"

"You were freaking out about killing a couple of days ago, and you just snapped her neck."

"So I did," I say nonchalantly. I turn up the radio, signalling the end of the conversation.

I take out my phone and add Bree Malone under Royce Stichler. 'That's two. I wonder how many more additions I'll have to the 'I'm a werewolf with a really bad temper' list.'

"What's that?" Damon says pointing to the list.

"It's a list."

"Of dead people? I think you're handling this strangely," he says sounding very concerned.

"Well, I figured I'd maybe paint a nice picture with their names on it. What do you think?" I ask sweetly.

"I think you need to delete those names right now."

"Oh, that's not necessary. They're already up here," I say pointing to my head, "This is just in case they start to add up."

He looks terrified and I chuckle at him. "You're a vampire afraid of killing?"

"No. But you're human, not a vampire," he says like it's obvious.

I nod and chuckle. 'If you only knew.'

* * *

I arrive home to a distraught Elena. She latches onto me and cries.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"I'm adopted," she says looking me in the eyes. My breath leaves my lungs.

"Wait, if you're adopted, that means... I'm adopted, right? We're twins," I say shakily. She nods and I choke on a sob. "Why wouldn't they tell us?"

"I don't know," she says shaking her head.

I hear someone in the kitchen and Jenna walks out.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Meg. Not with you and Elena. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies," I sneer and Elena nods.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything," she says. Elena scoffs and pulls me to the stairs with her.

"Ok, question: are we adopted? We trust you to tell us the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that," Elena says stopping on the steps.

"Guys, I didn't- they asked me not to."

"We don't want to hear it!" I say and follow Elena to her room.

We collapse on the bed together and sleep cuddled into each other.

* * *

Review Responses

totalRandum and Bronzelove-

Updated. Boom!

HannahSalvatore665-

Thank you darling. She probably won't end up with Damon. Kol would be good, but he dies. I could always change some stuff, but I was thinking Klaus, because she's a werewolf and they could have babies. We shall see.


	13. Unpleasantville

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC Meg.

A/N This chapter is pretty long.

* * *

I walk downstairs after I hear the doorbell ring. Jeremy is answering it by the time I get downstairs.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22," the pizza man says, pulling the pizza out of the bag.

Jeremy looks back at me before smirking and yelling up the stairs. "Elena, I need the money!" he yells then turns to the man, "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table."

I widen my eyes as Jeremy leaves. I watch as the young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He smirks at me and places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet

"Hi. Um, keep the change," she says and hands the money to guy who takes it. He starts to walk backwards, out of the house.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night," he says before smiling at me once more.

'He gives me the creeps.'

Elena, Bonnie, and I are having dinner at the grill.

"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming," Bonnie says.

"And it gets weirder. I looked at our birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birth parents. None of it makes any sense," Elena says.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna," Bonnie says.

Elena groans and I scoff.

"First of all, the Elena and Meg I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Elena says.

"You just found out your boyfriends were," she says then whispers, "vampires," the talks normal again, "so unless your birthparents are aliens... How bad could it be?"

"Ah, okay, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories. And you have to go to the school," she says standing up and pointing to me.

"Okay, I'll pay the bill," Bonnie says.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I say and we leave.

When we get outside, Elena's phone rings.

Elena answers her phone, holds up it to her ear, and me continuing walking to the car. "Hello."

"Hey, who's this?" Elena says and I look at her confused.

We stop when we reach her car and she retrieves her keys.

"Who is it?" I ask her and she shrugs.

Suddenly, Elena freezes. I look at her worriedly as she continues to listen to whoever's on the phone.

Elena, mouth hanging open, looks behind her. I turn around too, and see the man in the hoodie approaching us.

I see him mouth something and I use my werewolf hearing to listen.

"You got away from me. You won't next time," he says and we quickly get in the car.

Elena ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past the guy, who watches us drive off as he walks across the road.

After Elena drops me off, I find Matt and Caroline outside in the schoolyard painting a banner for the dance.

"I've never seen you such a mess," I say sarcastically to Caroline.

She scoffs at me and Matt swipes his paintbrush on my arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on me. I gasp and steal Caroline's brush ignoring her protests.

I threateningly hold my paintbrush out at Matt, who backs away, smiling.

"Knight in shining armor, huh?" I ask and Caroline smiles.

"Not exactly. I just wanted to see you a little messy," he says smirking at me and painting a stripe on my face quickly, before backing away.

I narrow my eyes at him and lunge, tackling him to the floor and painting all over his face. He chuckles and flips me under him. His pins my arms up by my head and shakes my hand until I drop the paintbrush. I giggle and he looks to my lips. I swallow and look to his. He slowly leans down until someone coughs. We both turn our heads to look at Caroline.

"Um, maybe we should go back to painting, instead of having sex on the floor," she says snippily. Matt scoffs and goes to move, but I grab him back by his hands. He looks surprised and I smirk.

"This is not sex Caroline. I'd expect you to know the difference," I say smirking evilly. She glares and I wrap my legs around his waist. I look at Matt and laugh at the shock on his face. "Now, this could be more confused for sex, I'd say. What do you think Matt?"

He coughs and says, "Uh, yeah probably. But considering you have a boyfriend, this is very inappropriate." He takes his hands from mine and moves them to my waist to remove my legs. I tighten my grip slightly and he snaps his head back to mine.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," I say and he smiles.

"Well, in that case," he says and quickly kisses me, causing me to gasp.

He chuckles and taps my legs so I'll let go. I sigh and release him, making him laugh. He stands and holds his hand out for me to grab. I grab it and he pulls me up. He smiles at me and grabs our paintbrushes. He gives me mine and we start painting the banner again.

"So, the dance is tonight..." I say looking at him shyly.

"Uh, I'm not goin'," Matt says hesitantly. I frown.

"Why not?"

"I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill," he explains.

"Ah. Well, that's too bad. It's gotta be tough with your mom and stuff," I say sympathically.

"Yeah, with our mom in and out, things are tight, so..." he says.

"It's alright. I'm not upset," I say pausing my brush and looking at him. He smiles at me thankfully. "I've had a sudden thought."

He laughs and says, "What?"

I gesture around us. "Where's Caroline," I say and start laughing. He looks around and laughs with me.

"I gotta get ready before the dance," I say after the banner is done.

"Alright," he says smiling and steps closer to me. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him. He leans down slowly, so I have time to pull back if I want, and he kisses me sweetly on the lips. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Suddenly, my phone rings and he groans. I chuckle and pull back. He looks annoyed, but is still smiling at me. I pull out my phone and answer it, while I hold onto Matt's hand.

"This better be good," I say annoyed.

"Ooo, have I cock-blocked some lucky guy?" Damon asks and I smirk.

"Yes, actually," I say with a chuckle.

"Who is it?" Mat whispers and I hear Damon groan.

"Is that Matt?" Damon sneers.

"Yes, Damon. It is," I say and Matt rolls his eyes. "Is there a point to this, Damon?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you; you're my date to the dance," Damon says, "Unless you're now going with Matty."

"No. He has work," I say and Matt frowns, seemingly knowing where this conversation is at.

"Oh, it's too bad being a quarterback doesn't pay the bills, huh? Oh, well. His loss," he says sarcastically and I can hear the smirk in his voice. He chuckles. I growl and he chokes on his laugh.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Goodbye, Damon Salvatore," I say and hang up. 'Heh heh. Saying his last name will remind him of what I said before I killed Bree.'

"You're going with Damon?" Matt says looking slightly angry.

"Apparently. It was probably Elena's idea, so I wouldn't be alone," I say shrugging and he looks guilty. His face suddenly turns determined.

"And if I didn't have work, you would've gone with me instead, right?"

'This is a test. Lucky for me; I'm a great tester.'

"Of course," I say, "But you have to work. I'll live."

He smiles. "Alright."

I chuckle and walk to the main entrance of the school. I open the door to outside and see Damon's car. I glare at him.

I throw my arms up and say, "Seriously?!"

He nods with a smirk and I walk over and get in the car. I turn back to the school to see Matt staring at me and I wave at him. He smiles and waves back.

"Eww. Come on, you can do much better," Damon says, pulling away from the school. I glare at him before I smirk.

"You're right. Maybe I'll date someone who's also dating my sibling, and is drinking my blood regularly," I say sarcastically.

He looks at me murderously and I smirk wider.

When I get home, Damon leaves quickly. I run upstairs and get dressed in my 'Sexy Sandy' outfit. I walk downstairs and hear Elena and Jenna talking.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to," Jenna says and I stand next to Elena.

"If my mom were here right now and we asked, she'd tell us the truth," I say before Elena can say anything.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom," Jenna says looking between us.

"Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certificates?" Elena asks.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you two, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asks and I roll my eyes. 'Who cares she left us.'

"Just her name. Isobel."

'Isobel...' I think with a smirk.

Elena and I are in her bedroom, adding the finishing touches to our outfits. She walks into the bathroom and I follow her. She blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. Elena, satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom, pulling me with her. Elena is heading towards the closet.

"Elena. Do you ever get angry? Like blackout angry?" I question and she looks at me funny.

"No. Why?" she asks looking concerned.

"Just wondering," I say smiling.

Elena walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.

"Hey, Jenna. Jenna? Jeremy?" she calls.

I hear a spinning and turn to see the compass' needle spin around. I walk over to the bed, quickly, and pick up the compass, looking at the needle. I show Elena and she picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room, with me following.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" I hear Damon say, curtesy of werewolf hearing.

"Where is he?" she says walking downstairs behind me.

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone," Damon says.

Elena stops in the living room and I sigh. Elena sighs as well.

"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elena hangs up. Suddenly, the pizza guy from last night jumps down from the ceiling. Elena and I spin around and gasp. He grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck and Elena screams. Before he can bite her, I grab him and throw him over the couch.

Stefan rushes in looking wide-eyed at me. Elena loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worried. The vampire grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. I run over to Elena and Stefan. Elena pushes herself off the floor and Stefan hugs her. Elena, still frightened, tightly holds on to Stefan.

"Are you ok? Are you ok?" Stefan asks.

"How did you do that?" Elena says looking at me. Stefan also turns to me.

"Yeah. How did you?" Stefan says.

"Adrenaline?" I offer shrugging.

They look unconvinced, but I shrug again.

Damon comes later and we tell him about the vampire. Damon paces around the living room while Stefan and Elena sit on the couch next to each other. I stand in the doorway, leaning on it.

"How did he get in?" Damon asks.

"He was invited in," Elena says.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," I say.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asks.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena snarks.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asks Damon.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Damon says.

"You think there's more than one?" I ask.

"We don't know." Damon says and sits on the arm of the couch.

"Damon, he was invited in," Stefan stresses.

Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.

"Then we go get him tonight," he says and looks to us, "You two up for it?"

Elena looks at me. "I'm sure she'd have no problem with fighting him, but what do I have to do?" she says.

Damon looks confused. "What you mean?"

Stefan sighs. "She threw him over the couch."

Damon looks at me wide-eyed. "How?"

I shrug. "Adrenaline?"

Damon looks to Stefan for an answer. "She said she doesn't know how she did it," Stefan says with a shrug.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up," Damon says to Elena, like the conversation is over. Although, I know it is far from over.

"That's a bad idea," Stefan says.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

I look at Elena and she nods. "We'll do it," I say.

Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him.

"We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe," Elena says.

Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder.

Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with me standing on the other side of Elena, my arm linked with Damon's. We look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Elena and I walk off together.

Elena and I are standing by the punch bowl, Elena nervously fidgeting with her earring. Caroline and Bonnie approach us.

"Having fun?" Elena asks while I roll my eyes.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that," Caroline says. "Where's Matt?"

"He had to work. He's bussin' tables at the Grill," I say and Elena looks at me weird.

"Matt?" Elena asks.

"Since when is he a busboy?" Caroline asks.

"It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline," I say and stalk away.

I go to Stefan and Damon and grab Damon's arm.

"Dance with me," I command.

"Does this mean me are bestest buddies again?" he asks looking hopeful.

"Indeed it does," I say smiling.

"Good. You know I really didn't mean it to be that way," Damon says.

"Let's just forget about it," I say.

"No. I'm sorry. Really," he insists. I sigh.

"It's that you lied about why you needed it," I say.

"Well, not really lied. Just... withheld information," he says and I giggle and push him. He stumbles back and looks at me surprised. 'Shit.'

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" I say redirecting the attention.

"No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?" he asks.

"Negative. So, what did you look like in the fifties? Are there pictures?"

"None that you'll see."

"Come on. What was it like?"

"Varsity sweaters, milkshakes, McCarthyism, segregation, and nuclear arms race. All the fun stuff," he says sarcastically.

"What about poodle skirts?"

"There were poodle skirts. But you don't seem like the poodle shirt type. In fact, I like this outfit," he says and tries to run his hands over my sides. I glare and step on his foot.

"Friends, Damon. Just friends," I say.

He sighs, then spins me around and pulls me back in.

"You have to teach me how to dance," I say excitedly.

"No," he says simply.

My phone vibrates and I dish it out. It's a text from Matt and I smile upon seeing it. I step away from Damon and go off to the side.

'Hey. Sorry I couldn't be there. Are you having fun?' he texts.

I smile and quickly text back. 'As much fun as I can with Damon as my date. Are you having fun at work?'

It takes a bit for him to text back, but I look around for Vampy while waiting.

'I was doing fine until Caroline showed up.' he texts. I frown.

'What did she do?' I text and he texts back almost immediately.

'She called Ben a washed up jock who pours drinks for a living. That could easily be me.' he texts.

I growl and text him back quickly. 'That won't be you, not if you don't want it to be. But even if it is there is nothing wrong with working at a restaurant Matt.'

Suddenly, Damon walks up to me.

"You said you wanted to dance. Let's dance," he says and pulls me to the dance floor. I quickly put my phone in my pocket and follow along.

"Alright, Elvis. Let's do this," I say and he glares playfully.

"You want me to do this or not?" Damon say and I nod eagerly.

I picks me up and dips me on one side and then the other. He straightens us back up and places me on the floor.

I smile widely at him and clap exaggeratedly.

"Bravo, Mr. Salvatore," I say and he smiles brightly.

"I'm Mr. Salvatore again?" he asks happily.

"Indeed you are kind sir," I say and he chuckles.

"Kind?" he says and smacks my butt.

I gasp and punch his shoulder as hard as I can. He groans in pain and I chuckle as I walk to Elena.

She laughs and says, "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?"

"Uh, no," Stefan says.

I chuckle and look around.

"Stefan, the back corner," Elena says and I look to the corner.

"Get Damon," He says and leaves quickly.

Elena grabs my arm and walks across the dancefloor, searching for Damon. Elena's cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it.

"Hello, Elena," the vampire says and Elena pauses, looking at me terrified. "Here's what you're going to do." Elena and I look around us for the source of the call. "There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No," she says.

"Or your brother dies," he says and I gasp.

I look over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. I see the vampire standing near him, on his phone with Elena.

"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking. Take that girl with you," he says and we start backing up towards the door.

"Don't you dare touch him," I say to him knowing he'll hear me.

"Keep walking. Through the door," he says.

We keep walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. I continue to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Elena hangs up her phone and runs out the exit, pulling me along.

We run down the hall, looking behind us to see if he is following. We turn into another hall and come to a set of doors. Elena attempts to open the doors, but they are chained shut. We turn back around and see him walking calmly towards us. I quickly pull Elena and rush down a different hall and open the door to the cafeteria. We run across the room and try to open another set of doors, but they're also locked.

I hear the doors fling open and before I can move, he vamp-speeds towards us. Elena tries to run, but he grabs her by her hair. Elena screams and struggles to get away. He pulls her in towards him, then throws her across a table and she lands hard on the floor. He looks towards me and struts towards me. He reaches out to me and smirks when I flinch away from his touch. He grabs me by the hair and pulls me against him.

"You look like her, but at the same time completely different," he says thoughtfully.

I smirk wolfishly. "That's because I'm meaner," I say and shove him hard. He staggers back and looks amused. I see Elena behind him and she stabs him in the side with a pencil. I run to the mop bucket while he's distracted by Elena. I grab the mop from the bucket and use my knee to break the handle into a stake.

I run towards them as he advances towards Elena. I thrust the stake towards him, but he grabs my wrist. He takes the stake out of my hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite my neck. Elena screams, but before he can bite me, Stefan rips him away from me and tosses him to the ground. He quickly gets up from the floor.

"Hey, dickhead," Damon says and he looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

He smiles and rushes back towards Elena and me. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes him in the stomach. He grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards us, so we can interrogate him.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan says.

"Screw you," he says.

Stefan looks at me and gestures towards the stake. I chuckle and walk fowards. I switch with Stefan and dig the stake in deeper. The vampire looks surprised at me and groans in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" I ask sweetly.

"Because it's fun," he says smirking at me.

I dig the stake in a little bit more.

"So is this. What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine," he says.

I look back and Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked. I turn back to him roll my eyes, causing him to smirk more.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asks.

I scoff and say, "You thought you were the only ones?"

He laughs and gasps, "You don't even remember me."

Damon leans over towards him.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"

"No," he says. I smirk and lean back down, driving the stake in deeper.

"The grimoire," he says.

"Where is it?" Damon asks.

I drive the stake in deeper and he gasps.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's," he grunts out.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asks.

"Who else is there?" Damon asks.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me," he says.

Damon looks at me, rolls his eyes, and nods.

"What's your name?" I ask and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" Stefan asks and I hold up a hand.

"Name," I demand.

"Noah Reis," he says looking confused.

"R-e-i-s?" I ask.

He nods.

"Thank you," I say and remove the stake from Noah's stomach. I wait for a moment then stake Noah in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor and veins begin to pop out all over his body.

"What do we-how are you gonna find the others now? Why did you make her do that?" Elena asks frantically and hugs me.

"He had to die," Damon says.

"But..." she says.

"Elena, he's been invited in," Stefan says and I nod.

"Go. I got this," Stefan says.

Stefan wraps his arms around us. I back away and check my phone. There's a text from Matt.

'Thank you. You should come to the grill after the dance.'

I quickly text back and walk to the exit. 'I'm on my way.'

I walk into the grill and see Matt cleaning off a table. I start walking over, when I see Caroline walking up to him. I walk faster to him, so I can save him from Caroline.

"Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you," I hear Caroline say.

Matt walks off to clean another table and Caroline follows him. I chuckle and walk a little slower to hear his response.

"Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike," Matt says.

"That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Ok, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it," she says and I'm next to them already so I respond.

"Terrible, awful person? No doubt. Working on it? I highly doubt it," I say and Matt spins around smiling.

"Hey," he says and gives me a hug.

"Um, we were having a conversation," Caroline snaps.

"You're right. You were; past tense. Now, you're not. So, shoo," I say, shooing her like she's a fly. She stalks off and I chuckle.

I follow Matt around while he cleans tables.

"So, are you sure you're over Elena. Because that is unclear to me," I ask and he looks at me.

"The truth?" he asks.

"That would be ideal, yes."

"I always wanted to date you," he says and my eyes widen.

"Liar," I accuse. He shakes his head.

"I'm not lying. You just always hung out with Tyler," he says turning to face me.

"I hung out with Tyler because I thought you liked Elena," I say chuckling.

He looks surprised. "What? So, the whole time I was with Elena pining after you, you liked me?"

"Yes. But when Elena got with Stefan, you were so upset," I remind. He chuckles.

"That's because, I was wondering how much of a screw up I had to be to lose both girls," he says.

"You're not a screw up, Matt Donovan," I say poking his chest, "Don't let Caroline tell you different."

He smiles and steps closer to me.

"You're the best you know that?" he says holding my face in his hands.

"It's a curse," I joke and he smiles before capturing my lips with his.

"Donovan!" someone yells, breaking us apart.

"I gotta get back to work. I'll give you a ride home if you wait for me," he offers.

"You better, mister. I walked here," I say smiling. He smiles and starts cleaning tables again.

* * *

A/N Matt and Meg seem like a weird couple, but they've been friends for a long time. They'll end up breaking up sometime, but they're just giving it a try.

**Review Responses**

**snmuenst-**

Hahaha. Werewolf babies are so boss.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**-

Thank you.

**Crazypie**-

I love Kol but he dies. Maybe they can do it. Haha.

**TeamBedward**-

Klaus is my favorite too. She is really just rolling with the werewolf thing. She can't really do anything about it anyways. I love Ripper Stefan that's why I borrowed the name writing. I thought that was an amazing angle for Stefan and it works for Meg as well. And that Mason idea is good, but I'll have to plan that out very carefully because of reasons that will soon become clear.

**totalRandum**-

Tada

**Mari Wollsch**-

I know. It'd be so much badassery.

**manuact14**-

Klaus babies for the win. Matt is the next guy, as you saw.


	14. Children of the Damned

A/N Tada! New chapter. There's a rant after the story. Heh heh.

* * *

"So, Stefan and Elena have agreed to help me get Katherine out. I assume you'll help as well," Damon says from the doorway, where he is watching me do schoolwork.

"Duh."

"What are you doing there?" he asks, coming in and closing the door.

"History," I say and continue working.

"Need help?"

"Nope. History buff, I got this."

He chuckles and sits on the bed next to me.

* * *

We sit in silence until Jenna calls me down to help her with dinner.

"Come, child," I say to Damon and walk to the stairs.

"Child? I'm way older than you," he corrects.

I laugh and enter the kitchen and see Jenna sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand.

I tell Damon what we're making and he starts chopping tomatoes.

"So, Jenna. I think I'm dating Matt. How do you feel about that?" I ask while I help Damon.

"Elena's Matt?" she asks and I bristle.

"He's not Elena's Matt, Jenna. He's a person not a thing," I snap and she looks taken aback. I continue to chop and Damon tries to defuse the situation.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?" Damon asks Jenna.

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated," she says and I glare.

"Woah, Jenna. Let's watch the ex-boyfriend slamming, huh?" I snap, but she looks unaffected.

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?"

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum," Jenna says and drains the remainder of her wine, "He's a Fell. They're all snooty."

I lunge at Jenna with the knife still firmly in my grasp. She gasps and drops the glass.

"He. Is. Not. In. The. Bahamas. YOU STUPID LITTLE-," I say, but Damon claps his hand over my mouth and pulls me back.

"Shh shh shh," Damon whispers trying to soothe me, while I glare murderously at my terrified looking aunt.

"Hello, Elena," Damon says suddenly.

I shake out of his grasp and slam the knife into the counter next to Jenna. I stalk past Elena and she grabs my arm.

"Woah. What's wrong?" she asks and I rip her arm off. I go to the front door and turn back to see them all staring at me.

"If I haven't made myself clear enough, I won't be coming to dinner," I say and slam the door behind me.

I walk to my car and call Matt once I'm inside.

"Hey," he says cheerfully.

"Hey. You don't have work do you?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Well, was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me," I say hopefully.

"Like a date?" he asks.

"If you want it to be."

"I do."

"Date it is then."

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm at my house."

"I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye," I say and hang up.

* * *

Matt arrives about ten minutes later. I smile and get in his car.

"So, where are we going?" Matt asks.

"Hmm. Does your house have food?" I ask.

"No. We are not going to my house."

I frown. "Why not?"

He hesitates. "It's messy," he says, ashamed.

"Does your house have food?" I repeat.

He sighs. "Yes. If you wanna make a sandwich."

"Is this your covert way of asking me to make you a sandwich?" I ask smiling.

"No," he says laughing, "You're the one who wants to go to my house."

"Fine. I'll make you a sandwich. Quit pulling my leg," I say, sighing dramatically.

He laughs and reaches over for my left hand. I let him grab it and I lace my fingers with his.

We get to his house and I chuckle when I see the mess it's in.

"You weren't kidding," I say laughing.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting company," he says and smacks my butt jokingly.

"You better not have been."

"I wasn't," he says, giving me a kiss. I smile when we pull back and see him smiling as well.

"Where's the bread and other sandwich essentials?" I ask, walking to the kitchen.

He grabs the bread and lays in on the counter, and grabs two plates.

I take out four bread slices and put two on each plate. Matt lays down condiments, cheese, and meat. He slides his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Supervising?" I ask chuckling.

"Mhm," he says and kisses my cheek.

I spread mayo on the slices and add cheese and meat.

"Mustard?"

"Yes, please," he answers.

I squeeze on mustard and close both sandwiches.

"If you want another, you can make it yourself."

He scoffs jokingly. "Such a rude girlfriend I have."

"Girlfriend, huh?" I say turning around with my plate in hand.

"Well, if you'd like to be," he says shyly. I smile.

"I believe I would."

He smiles and kisses me quickly before grabbing his plate and moving to the table. I set my plate down on the table and clean up the sandwich making devices. I sit down across from him and poke his nose. He stops mid-chew and glares at me. I giggle and take a bite.

"You poked me," he states.

"Indeed."

"That was mean."

I shake my head. "No. It was a love poke," I say smiling.

"Love poke?" he says, smiling amusedly.

"Yes sir," I say.

"So, you love me?"

"Haven't we been through this?"

"Yeah. But that was when we were friends. Now, we're dating," he clarifies.

"What are you a girl? What's the difference?"

"I don't know," he says and laughs.

"If we break up, we'll still be friends, right?" I ask nervously. 'I should've thought about that before.'

"I don't know. Maybe," he says, looking down. 'Not maybe!'

"No, Matty. I need a yes or no. Preferably a yes."

"Then yes. I guess."

"Well, my answer would be yes. Unless one of us did something horrible to the other. And I don't think I could do anything horrible to you. Whether you're my friend or boyfriend," I say with conviction.

He smiles and nods. "Same here. So, I guess 'yes' would be the answer."

"Good."

Suddenly my phone rings.

"Uhh. This always happens," I groan and he chuckles.

I take out my phone and give Matt a look.

"It's Damon."

He frowns and sighs. "You can answer it if you want to."

"It might be important," I say. I sigh and press answer.

"Hello," I say.

"I know where the grimoire is. Where are you?"

"I'm at Matt's house. Where are Elena and Stefan? Aren't they supposed to be helping you?"

Matt looks curious and I smile at him.

"I don't trust them. In fact, they're probably grave digging as we speak."

"You trust me?" I ask, flattered.

"Yes. Now come outside," he says and hangs up. A horn beeps and I groan. 'Damn, he's fast.'

"Is that Damon?" Matt asks, standing up.

"Yes. I have to help him with something," I say, standing up as well.

"What?" he asks.

"It's kind of personal for Damon," I say then whisper, "Like embarrassing."

He laughs and steps closer to me. "Okay."

I smile and lean up to kiss him. A horn beeps again and I groan.

"My chariot awaits," I say when I pull back.

"I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

I walk out the door and get in Damon's car.

"You did that on purpose," I accuse.

He smirks as he pulls away from the house. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Whose grave is being dug?" I ask.

"My father's."

"What makes you think they're already grave digging?"

"I know Stefan," he states.

"But I know Elena. She wouldn't do that. Not without telling me," I say, shaking my head.

"Have you told Elena you've killed people?" he asks sarcastically.

I chuckle. "I said Elena wouldn't to that. I never said I wouldn't."

He chuckles loudly and I punch him on the shoulder. He frowns at me and I smile sweetly.

* * *

"Alright we have to walk the rest of the way," he says pulling over on the side of the road.

He jumps out and vamp speeds to my side. He pulls the door open and swings me onto his back.

"Take a breathe and hold on," he says and I follow his instructions. He speeds off through the forest towards a flashlight.

He sets me down and we walk to where Elena and Stefan are.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon says.

Elena and Stefan spin around startled. I shake my head at them.

Damon's lip curls up in a snarl. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry," Stefan says.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan," Damon says and I flinch away from him. No one notices. "But you..." Damon says looking back at Elena, "You had me fooled. So, what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"You won't kill her," Stefan says.

Damon nods. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.

"I can do one better," Damon says and bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first."

Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth. "The book!"

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nods at Stefan, still keeping Elena in a chokehold.

"Okay."

Stefan slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Elena. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace and they walk out of the woods together. Damon watches them go and picks up the grimoire. He turns to me and beckons me towards him. I shake my head and he looks confused.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you? How can you trust me not to burn the book?" I snarl.

Realization dawns on his face. He shakes his head. "I didn't mean you, Meg."

"It doesn't matter what you meant. You still said it Damon. How can I trust that you're not lying to me? You tell me one thing when it's just me to hear, and you say another when others can hear," I say with a voice full of pain.

He steps closer. "I'm sorry. Please. Don't be angry with me. Do you know how many people I say sorry to? Close to none and I constantly apologize when I've upset you."

I nod. "I know. It still hurt me, Damon."

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"Alright," I say.

I go straight to bed and speak to no one when I get home.

* * *

A/N Can I just draw attention to this please? It'll only take a second.

_Life disco writes: It is really great. But u need to stop making her (meg) a whore. I mean seriously, she've make out with almost everyone in the show. She slept wit tyler and damon, she kissed logan, matt, she even cuddled in bed with her little bro. Low blow dude... And besides how the holy hell doz she hav a werewolf gene?_

Uhmm... Have you seen Elena and the rest of the girls on Vampire Diaries? They sleep with a lot of people; that's only four people. And that's her brother, you freak. Cuddling is not dirty at all. As for the werewolf gene; I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you don't have to have the same father as your twin.

If you don't like something I write, don't read it. I mean, that's just common sense. Also, don't demand me to do something. She's my character, I'll make her as slutty as I please. There is a huge difference between saying "Hey. Here's a suggestion..." and "Don't do this or that."

So, here's a suggestion: Don't be rude or I'll pull a Klaus.

Meg gets her anger from me; just saying.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**totalRandum**-

I hope so too. We'll see hahaha.

**BehindGrayEyes**-

I don't know about everyone but... Haha.

**maunact14**-

Thank you and you're welcome.

**Crazy4Oreos**-

I'm thinking yes to both of those. At least a temporary Katherine friendship, because we know how Katherine is.

**snmuenst**-

She probably will be with Mason the short time he's alive. Unless I keep him alive, but then Jules won't come.

**Mari Wollsch**-

Secrets... Well, kind of. If you read my rant, you'd see a hint of what it's going to be.


	15. Fool Me Once

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Meg.

A/N More death. Yay!

* * *

I awaken to someone shaking me. I go to speak but they place their hand over my mouth. My eyes shoot open and I see a panicked Elena looming over me. She removes her hand and I sit up.

We are in a motel room and I see Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. I look at Elena and start to panic. I look around for a way out and I point at the front door. She looks from Ben to the door and nods for me to follow her. Quietly, Elena slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben's outstretched leg. I follow closely behind her. We slowly back up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Elena unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. Elena turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it.

"I wouldn't," Ben says.

We gasp and spin around. Ben inches towards us and tries to use his compulsion on us.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Elena and I say in unison.

Ben scoffs and turns around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Elena opens the front door and bolts out, but a girl blocks her escape. She grabs Elena by the hair and pushes her back into the motel room. I step away from her and behind a chair quickly.

"Seriously?!" the girl exclaims.

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben defends.

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!" she says and pushes Elena up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asks.

"Does it matter?" she asks and forcefully pushes Elena into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Okay," I say and they turn their attention to me. "I get the capturing Elena as bait, but me?"

I casually sit on the bed and they look at me curiously.

"You're bait for Damon," the girl explains.

"Ahh," I say pointing my finger at my nose, "I get it now. Kind of. I'm sure Damon doesn't care enough about me to help Stefan, but Stefan will save us without Damon's help."

"Try to save," the girl corrects.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Ben asks stepping forward menacingly. I chuckle at him and he cocks his head.

"I like it very..." I say wiggling my fingers, "Menacing."

"Why **aren't** you afraid?" the girl questions looking confused.

"Afraid of what exactly?" I ask smirking and Ben lunges at me, pinning me to the bed.

"Us," he says vamping out.

"Well, this is less scary, and more sexy in my opinion," I say and the girl behind him laughs.

"I like you," she announces, "Ben get off her."

"But she thinks I'm sexy," he says unvamping, "Maybe I could show her how sexy I am."

"Are you two not dating?" I ask confused.

The girl shrugs and Ben smirks at me before getting off. I sit up and look around.

"Motel room, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah," the girl nods.

"I would've picked abandoned house. Possibly warehouse. Although, warehouse is more torturey, I guess," I say shrugging.

They look me amused. The girl motions for Ben to go to the bathroom. He goes over and goes into the bathroom. Elena is roughly pushed out of the bathroom.

"She wants to talk to you," Ben tells Elena.

Elena stumbles into the motel room and Ben closes the door. Anna leans against a table, looking at Elena.

"Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling," the girl says.

"Who are you?" Elena says running over to me and looking me over. I grab her hand and she squeezes tightly.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me," she says then says sarcastically girlishly, "I mean, we're like, practically dating."

Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.

"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb," Elena informs.

"Oh, I think she will," Anna says.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asks and I scoff.

"Elena darling. There are 27 or so vampires in there. I highly doubt everyone is looking for Katherine," I say and Elena looks sheepish.

Anna nods. "Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot."

"Then what is it? Or who is it?" Elena asks.

"My mother's in there," Anna says walking closer, "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry," Elena says and I scoff.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she asks and chuckles, "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Elena asks.

I sigh. "Leverage."

Anna nods. "This belong to you?" she asks holding up Elena's phone. Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away.

"Ah-ah!" she says and walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end.

"Elena? Meg? Are you guys okay?"

"They're fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine."

"I can get it."

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together," Anna says hangs up.

"I like her," I say to Elena pointing at Anna. Elena looks at me like I'm crazy, while Anna smirks.

Anna knocks on the bathroom door and says, "I'm leaving."

Ben opens the door to the bathroom and leads Bonnie out.

"Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence," she says and I frown at her.

"Right. I got that," he nods.

Anna leaves and Ben pushes Bonnie onto the bed.

"Sit. Behave," he says to Bonnie, "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asks.

Ben gets up and walks over to Elena.

"Are you offering? There's water on the night stand."

Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink.

"Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asks. I slowly back into the corner, away from them.

Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth and hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben, then turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door, while I shake my head and stay in the corner. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Ben says and Bonnie slides back into the room.

"Don't hurt her!" Bonnie says.

"Don't make me!"

Bonnie shuts the door behind her.

"Lock it!" he says and Bonnie deadbolts the door.

"You've been awfully passive," he says to me as he pushes Elena and Bonnie on the bed. He starts to walk to me and I hold my ground.

"I don't like to waste energy."

He looks me up and down. "You sure about that?" he says suggestively.

"I have a boyfriend," I say and look at Elena and Bonnie.

"Who?" he demands, grabbing my chin and turning my face to him.

"Matt," I say and hear the girls gasp.

"Donovan?" he asks and I nod. He scoffs and moves closer to me. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I back up to the window.

"How do you spell McKittrick?" I whisper and he tilts his head.

"M-c-K-i-t-t-r-i-c-k. Why?" he whispers back. I smirk and rip open the curtain.

Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. All of a sudden, Stefan kicks the door in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.

"Stefan!"

Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.

"Let's get outside!" Stefan says and looks at me. I hold up a finger and walk over to Ben, looking down at him.

"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you," I promise and walk out with a stunned Stefan.

* * *

We go to Bonnie's grams' house and I am standing next to Elena, listening to Bonnie and Sheila talking.

"How did you know where we were?" I hear Bonnie ask. Stefan is talking with Elena and they don't notice my lack of attention.

"Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locator spell was easy after that," Sheila answers.

"I'm sorry. About all of this."

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be," Sheila says and I smirk.

Elena, Stefan, and I enter the room with Bonnie and Sheila.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asks.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here," Stefan says.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so," Sheila says and I chuckle.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house," Stefan tells her.

"We'll protect ourselves."

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it," Elena suggests.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants," Bonnie says.

"If anyone deserves to get what they what it's Damon. He didn't want this life; he was forced into it," I say looking at Stefan, "Everything Damon has done, he thinks was to get his love back."

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over," Sheila says.

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan says.

"He already agreed once," Elena says.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry," Stefan says.

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I'll talk to him," I say.

* * *

I get to the boarding house and Damon is putting on his jacket, preparing to leave. I enter the house.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon says and picks up the grimoire.

"Stefan," I say, frowning at him.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"Did you?" he says, looking unconvinced.

I start walking towards him. "Even though I shouldn't have. You didn't even try to save me."

He looks away from me. "If I tried to find you, it would've been helping Stefan find Elena."

"Well, they want to help you get Katherine out. And I've been on your side the whole time," I say and he looks back to me.

"Not interested," he says and starts to leave.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with me yesterday. Them too."

Damon turns around. "Fool me once, shame on you."

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards me, crossing his arms.

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I. We are friends Damon. Whether you think so or not."

Damon groans, unconvinced. "I wish I could believe you."

I unclasp my necklace, take it off, and hold it in my hand, showing it to Damon.

"Ask me if I'm lying now," I place the necklace down on a table and wait for Damon to respond.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

"Then we'll deal with it."

Damon picks up my necklace and clasps it back around my neck.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting them. Don't make me regret it," Damon says and walks away. I smile and go after him.

* * *

Damon and I arrive at the woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.

"The Duke party. I forgot," I say.

Matt and Caroline walk up to us.

"Meg, hey!"

"Meg! Oh my God, where have you been?" Caroline asks and intertwines her fingers with Matt's. I widen my eyes and look at Matt. He shakes his hand out of hers and comes next to me. Her face falls and I chuckle quietly.

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon says and I intertwine my fingers with Matt's.

"I wasn't talking to you," Caroline says looking at Matt and I's hands.

"Sure you were," Damon says.

"We haven't met. I'm Matt," he says and holds out his hand for Damon to shake. I cringe mentally.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way," Damon says, grabbing me from Matt and dragging me away. I look back at Matt as I'm being pushed along.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I'll see you later," I say smiling. He smiles back and walks away from Caroline. I chuckle at her crestfallen look.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" I hear Sheila say.

Damon whistles and they turn and look at him.

"Brother. Brother's girlfriend. Witches," Damon says and strides past them with the grimoire, me strutting along behind him. Damon and I descend the stairs into the tomb and I walk over to Stefan and Elena.

"Everything okay?" Elena asks me.

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" I ask.

"I guess so," Bonnie says.

Sheila is lighting the torches in the tomb, while Bonnie stands next to her. Stefan, Damon, Elena, and I watch from the entrance.

"Air. Earth. Fire," Sheila says.

"Water," Bonnie says and holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asks and I chuckle.

"As opposed to what?" I ask. Elena shrugs.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something," Elena says and Sheila smirks at her.

Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

"What's that?" Stefan asks.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless our girls are offering a vein to tap," he says and looks back at Elena and I, who look at him, unamused. Damon whispers the next sentence, "Admit it: you can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckles. "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm."

I frown. 'He's gonna leave?'

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground and says. "We're ready."

Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon asks

"Sounds Latin," Stefan answers.

"I don't think it's Latin," Elena says.

After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up.

"What's happening?" Elena says and I look to see her holding onto Stefan's arm.

The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Of course it worked," Sheila replies.

"We have some fires to build," Damon says to Stefan.

Stefan looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder. "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back."

Elena nods.

"Wait," I say and Stefan looks back, "I'll help."

He nods and we ascend the stairs out of the tomb.

Stefan and I run over to the gasoline and we start to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks.

"Dark down there?"

I spin around and look at Ben. An unconscious Jeremy lies at Ben's feet.

"I thought I told you to leave," I snarl.

"I considered it. Then I thought, screw you," he says, smirking suggestively at me. I narrow my eyes.

"Hey, heroes." I turn around and see Anna. "I'm going down there to get my mother."

"I can't let you do that," Stefan says.

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena and Meg's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice," Anna says and vamp-runs into the tomb.

"Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable," Stefan says. I chuckle and Ben smirks at me.

"I don't care. She already gave me what I want," Ben says.

"Are you going to say 'eternal life'? Are you really that stupid?" Stefan asks.

Ben moves closer towards Stefan.

"You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me," Ben says and rushes at Stefan.

Stefan thrusts his arm out, easily knocking Ben to the ground. I pick up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan.

"Is that all you got?" Ben asks Stefan.

"No. He's got me," I say and ignite the torch, setting Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the ground, dead.

Stefan looks at me impressed. Stefan and I walk back down into the tomb and look around.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan says from behind me and I nod in agreement.

"Damon took her inside," Bonnie answers.

"What?!" Stefan and I say in unison.

Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb, but Sheila grabs his arm.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door," Sheila answers.

"What's the seal?" Stefan asks.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out," Sheila explains.

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't," Stefan starts and I interrupt.

"You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" I say frantically.

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters," Sheila says.

"No. Damon matters, too," I scream and then, teary-eyed looking at Stefan, I whisper, "He matters."

He nods at me. Suddenly, Elena's screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb and Bonnie chases after him.

"Stefan!"

Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb.

"You can't just leave him in there, Grams!"

"He made his choice!"

I rush into the tomb after him while they're distracted.

"No, please don't!" I hear Elena say and run towards her.

"I'm gonna get you out," I hear Anna say.

"Let her go!" I hear Stefan say and I am soon right beside him.

"No!" Anna says as Stefan pushes her down.

Stefan grabs Elena and pulls her up. They looked surprised to see me and Elena runs into my arms.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you," Stefan says and Elena pulls me along.

"Elena, Stefan..." Bonnie says.

"He's right behind us," Elena says. I shake my head and start to talk when Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway of the tomb. Elena walks up to him, worried.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asks.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it," Bonnie says.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"I can't," Stefan says.

"The seal is still up," I say and rush past him back into the tomb.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Stefan asks, grabbing my arm.

"I have to get Damon, Stefan," I say frantically, removing my arm from his hand.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," Sheila says and I nod.

Stefan and I start searching for Damon.

Stefan walks up to Damon, while I stay back in the shadow.

"Damon," Stefan says.

"She's not here," Damon says.

"What?" Stefan asks.

Damon pulls out the blood bag. "She's not here!" he screams and throws the blood bag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Stefan says.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside," Damon says mostly to himself.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out," Stefan says.

"How could she not be in here?" Damon asks.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!"

"No!" Damon says and angrily pushes Stefan away.

"Damon! Please," I say, rushing towards him.

He looks at me and picks me up before vamp-speeding out of the tomb.

Damon and I exit the tomb first, followed by Stefan. Elena runs up and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.

Stefan, Elena, and I exit the tomb and run over to Jeremy, who is waking up.

"He's okay," he says.

Elena, Stefan, and I kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans.

"He's all right," Stefan says.

I look up to see Damon exit the tomb, looking completely miserable. I get up and walk towards him. I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I say and Damon wraps his arms around me.

* * *

I walk back to the party when Damon releases me and I try to find Matt. I eventually find him talking to a bunch of random guys.

"Hello, Matt," I say smiling. He turns and looks at me smiling.

"Hey," he says, stepping closer and kissing me quickly.

"Another Gilbert, Matt? Who's next, Jeremy?" someone says laughing. Laughter erupts in the group and Matt looks as angry as I feel.

"How about you mind your own business?" Matt sneers.

"Woah. Matt chill. It was just a joke," someone else says.

"Well, it wasn't funny. Come on," he says and pulls me away.

"So, where are we going?" I ask. He turns and smirks at me.

"My house. We're watching a movie," he says.

"Hmm. Superheroes?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course."

"Let's do this then."

**Review Responses**

**snumuenst**-

I'm glad you like her and the story. I don't plan to change who she is haha.

**Lady Mikaelson**-

THANK YOU! Yesh. Nina Dobrev is really beautiful, but still, it's kind of strange.

**manuact14**-

Thank you darling.

**ddluzelle**-

New readers are always appreciated.

**habblez**-

I could kiss you. Thank you for that idea. I'm all for keeping sexy guys alive. Haha.

**totalRandum**-

Thank you.

**Hope**-

Thank you. That's very nice of you to say.

**Mari** **Wollsch**-

I know right. she's not a whore.

**Bronzelove**-

I know they are hehehe.


	16. A Few Good Men

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Meg.

* * *

I wake up to my phone ringing. I sit up and see Matt groaning beside me.

"Answer it," he commands.

"Is that an order or a friendly request?" I ask grabbing my phone.

He opens his eyes and smirks at me. "An order."

"Ooo," I say and press answer, "Hello, Elena."

"Jenna found something about our mom. She wanted to wait to show it to us when we were together."

"Okay. I'll be right there," I say standing up.

"Bye."

"Bye," I say and hang up.

"Where are you going?" Matt says and stands up. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him.

"My Aunt Jenna found something about Elena and I's birth mother. We're adopted," I say and his eyes widen.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And we are about to see whatever it is she found," I say and kiss him quickly before going to the front door.

"Woah. I drove you here. I'll take you home," he says walking towards me.

"That's alright I can walk," I say smiling, "It'll give me time to prepare."

He sighs. "Then, take this at least," he says handing me a coat. I grab it and kiss him again.

"I'll see you later," I say putting the coat on.

"Bye," he says and kisses me again.

"Bye," I say and walk outside.

I go through the woods and see how fast my wolf skills allow me to run. 'Holy shit! I'm pretty damn fast. At least half Damon's speed.'

* * *

I'm at the house before I know it. I run inside and look for Elena and Jenna.

"Hey," I call out.

"In here," Elena calls from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen and Elena and Jenna are sitting at the table. I sit next to Elena.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice: records, logs, old appointment books," she says and pulls out a journal and opens it, showing a page to Elena and I. "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asks.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it," she says and pulls up the Internet and types in a name in the search engine, "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found three: two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here," I say.

"Well, watch this," Jenna says and types something else into the search engine and pulls up an image of Isobel from high school.

"Isobel," Elena says and looks at the picture with a smile, "She was a cheerleader."

She looks at me and I shrug indifferently. She looks confused.

"Trudie still lives there," she says and hands Elena a post-it note, "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Elena asks.

"I couldn't find anything about her," Jenna says.

Elena looks disheartened as she turns to me.

Jenna briefly pauses before divulging new information, "Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

"Wait. 'Was' as in..." I say.

"She died," Jenna says and I shoot up from my chair.

"Thank you. For that piece of useless information," I say sarcastically and stomp up the stairs. I slam the door to my room shut.

* * *

I hear Stefan in Elena's room talking about Damon. I run to the door before he can leave. He opens the door and looks surprised.

"I wanna come," I say and he shakes his head.

"No," he says sternly.

"Fine. I'll go by myself later without protection," I say and turn.

"Alright. Come on," he says and walks downstairs.

Stefan turns all of the lights on in the dark room and walks in before me.

"No! Buzzkill Bob," Damon complains and I walk in, "Ooo, my bestie's here."

Stefan turns the music off. Damon looks up at him blearily.

"Greetings," Damon says. He looks at me before patting the seat next to him, so I sit down next to him. He wraps an arm around my waist and I groan mentally.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah," Damon says.

"Without the Tri-Delts," Stefan says.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets," Damon says and I chuckle.

"Sit Stefan," I say and Stefan shakes his head.

"No. Damon, come on," Stefan says.

"Sit. Or I'll kill them," I say and Damon chuckles from next to me.

"You're bluffing," Stefan says and I grab the closest girl.

"One snap and she's dead," I say and Stefan quickly sits.

I drop her and she glares at me.

"Stop glaring or I really will kill you," I say and she scoots away.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want," Damon says trailing a hand across my back. I want to take it off my back, but Damon's kind of on edge and I'd rather not hurt him.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," Stefan says.

"Relax. I haven't killed anyone in," he sighs, "too long."

"Those girls?"

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up," he says and pushes the bottle in his hands into Stefan's chest, "Spill it, brother."

Stefan grabs the bottle and places it to his side. Stefan looks at me and I look at him confused. He sighs.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke," Stefan says and I chuckle. Stefan shoots me a look but says nothing.

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" Damon asks and shakes me. I glare at him and poke him in the face. He tries to bite me but I pull my hand away. He smirks at me.

"You killed her," Stefan says interrupting our interaction.

"What's your point?" Damon says.

"I just-just wanna know if you remember anything about her," Stefan says.

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan."

"Well, think hard. It's important," Stefan says.

"Not really. In fact, too bad we can't kill her again," I say and Stefan looks shocked.

Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder and whispers in his ear.

"Nothing is important, not anymore."

He claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Stefan's hand.

"Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand. 'TTFN', said the Tri-Delt. Heh," he says and grabs me and walks back to the girls.

"Nuh-uh. I have somewhere to be," I say and take Stefan's car keys.

* * *

I drive to Matt's house and knock on the door. He opens the door and smiles when he sees me standing there.

"Hey," he says and pulls me inside. I shut the door behind me and he kisses me.

He pulls back and I smile, "Hey."

"So, what did Jenna find out?" he asks.

"That she's probably dead, but I don't care because she left us anyways," I say and push him into the living room.

"You really feel that way?" he asks.

"Yep," I say and sit on the couch.

He sits next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Matt," I say and he looks at me questioningly. "Have sex with me."

He smile and pushes me down on the couch and I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me fiercely and I open my mouth to his tongue. Matt removes his shirt and I remove mine. I bite down on his lip and he moans.

"Oh, god," someone says and we look up to see Kelly.

"Not on my couch," she says.

"Mom! Hey," Matt says and covers me up with a pillow. I start chuckling uncontrollably and Matt looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Hey, Kell," I say through laughs and she starts laughing with me.

"Put some shirts on and come have breakfast with me," she says and walks to the kitchen.

"Later," I whisper and kiss him quickly. He groans and throws my shirt at me. I laugh and put it on.

I get a text from Elena while I stand up.

'I'm going to Trudie's house. Do you wanna come?' she texts.

'Absolutely not.' I text back and put my phone in my pocket.

I grab Matt's hand and pull him into the kitchen.

"So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?" Matt asks his mother, while sitting me down at the table.

"Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete," she says.

"No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around," Matt says and I cringe.

"So, you finally got the courage to ask out the Gilbert you actually liked?" she says, ignoring Matts jab.

"Yeah," he says looking at me and I smile.

"Good. I like you. You've got nerve," she says and I smirk.

I watch Kelly grab a clean glass from the sink and open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table across from me.

"I saved him really," I say and Matt looks at me confused.

"You did," he asks.

"Yeah, from Caroline," I say and Kelly snorts.

"Mattie, seriously, Lezzie Forbes' daughter? Eck," she says and I chuckle. Matt shakes his head at me and pokes me in the side.

"I didn't even like her. She was just kind of obsessed with me," he says.

"Kind of? And I think 'is' would be more accurate," I say smirking, "But I like it. Any chance I get to be mean to Caroline I take."

"You're evil," Matt says smiling.

"Ice, please?" Kelly asks holding her glass out and Matt takes it, opening the fridge and placing ice in it.

"So, uh, you heard from Vic?" Matt asks and I frown. 'Vicki...'

Matt hands Kelly the glass and she pours some vodka in it.

"No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game," she says.

"Are you playing it now?"

"No."

"Then what are you doin' home?"

"Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with us," she says.

Matt grabs his breakfast off the stove and sits next to me.

"You hungry?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Tell me everything I've missed, hmm," she says.

"I, uh, gotta go," I say standing up.

"Boo, where?" Kelly asks.

"Fundraiser bullshit. I have to pass out tickets and act like I like people," I say posing sarcastically.

"Bye," Matt says standing up and hugging me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Kiss her, Matty," Kelly demands. Matt rolls his eyes and pecks me on the lips.

"Bye," I say and walk backwards out of the kitchen.

"Hey! You still have my jacket on," Matt says walking to the kitchen doorway.

"What..." I drawl and run out the door. I chuckle all the way to Stefan's car.

* * *

I go home and change into my dress for the fundraiser. I drive to the boarding house, because I have to give Stefan his car.

"Stefan," I say walking into the house. A hear a 'whoosh' and I feel a presence behind me. "Hello Damon."

I turn around to see him frowning.

"How'd you know it was me?" Damon asks.

"I could smell cheap skank all over you," I say smirking.

He smirks and steps forward, "Jealous?"

I step closer and say, "You wish," before backing up. He scowls. "Is Stefan here?"

"He's upstairs with Elena," he says.

"Oh, I'm not getting into that," I say and pause. I smirk and gesture for Damon to follow me into the kitchen. I turn on the water and whisper to him. "Pretend you're attacking me and I'll scream."

He smirks and turns the faucet off. He runs at me and pins me to the floor gently. He vamps-out and I start to scream.

"Help! Stefan, please!" I scream and Stefan is suddenly in the kitchen without a shirt on. He throws Damon off and helps me up.

"What were you doing Damon?" Stefan asks and we both start laughing.

"Well, that was fun," Damon says and Stefan looks confused.

"What?" he says as Elena comes down the stairs. I slowly back away from Stefan and move behind Damon.

"Meg wanted you two downstairs so, we decided to pretend I was attacking her," he says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why?" he says confused.

"I brought your car back and it's time to leave," I say.

"You took his car?" Elena asks trying not to smile.

I nod and hum an approval.

"Why?" she asks.

"I needed to go to Matt's house," I say and Damon spins around to face me fully.

"That's why you wouldn't sleep with me? You had to go see Matt?" Damon asks incredulously.

"You thought she would sleep with you?" Elena says laughing.

Damon smirks smugly at me while I snicker quietly. "She already has," he says turning to face Elena slightly. "More than once."

Elena's eyes widen. "What? You slept with Damon?"

"Didn't we just establish that?" I say smirking slightly.

"So, how was Matt?" she asks smiling, amused at the blush that came to my face.

Stefan shakes his head and walks upstairs.

"You slept with Matt?" Damon says somewhat angrily.

"No. Kelly interrupted," I say, annoyed.

Damon chuckles and I punch him.

"Let's go to the grill," Elena says and I nod.

* * *

I walk up to Matt and he complains about how many woman have hit on him. I chuckle and grab his hand before I drag him to Elena and Caroline.

"He's already been hit on about thirty-five times. He's major cougar bait," I say smirking and they chuckle.

"Impressive," Elena says.

"More like embarrassing," Matt says

We laugh and I see Kelly enter the Grill.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan," Caroline greets and I squeeze Matt's hand in amusement.

Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at me and Elena.

"Meg, hello again," Kelly says and hugs me, causing me to release Matt's hand.

"Elena, honey," Kelly says when she pulls away.

"Hi, Kelly."

Kelly and Elena exchange hugs.

"Long time, no see," Kelly says.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"Oh, same old. But this one, I saw this morning," she says, pointing to me. I blush slightly.

"Mom," Matt scolds.

"I'm just messing. Calm down," Kelly says, patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy," Kelly says and extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.

"I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive," she says and whispers, "In any way."

I chuckle while Matt shakes his head. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them.

"Very exciting," Kelly says and walks off into the Grill.

Carol is up on stage introducing the bachelors, but I block her out. Until Damon comes up at least.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card," I hear him say when I zone back in.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asks.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think-I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same.

"Yeah, 'cause I-I know your wife did," Damon says.

I look over at Elena and we lock eyes.

"I had a drink with her once. She was-she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was... Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm,"

Elena's mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon and Jenna looks over at her.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asks.

"I just need some air," Elena says and gets up and walks past Stefan, out of the Grill. Stefan follows her, but I stay in my seat. 'Fuck Isobel.'

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458," Carol says.

"That's me," Kelly says and walks towards Carol.

I listen to Caroline and Kelly's conversation.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan," Caroline says cheerily

"Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar," she says.

"Okay," Caroline says, looking hurt, and I chuckle.

I watch as Elena walks back into the Grill. As she continues walking and not paying attention to where she's going, so she runs right into Damon.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else," Damon teases.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" Elena asks.

"What?"

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

I flinch and stand up.

Stefan walks up to Elena and Damon just as I get there.

"Elena," Stefan says and shakes his head at Elena. Damon looks from Stefan to Elena to me.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asks me.

"Our birth mom. The one that left us," I say and he nods. "Her name was Isobel."

Damon's face falters.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her," Elena says and rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him. Stefan and Damon exchange looks and Stefan leaves to follow Elena.

"Don't worry about it, Damon. We didn't even know the bitch," I say and he looks shocked.

"You don't care that I killed your mom?" he whispers.

"No. She left. Fuck her," I say smirking. He smirks and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"I think you give me too many passes, Ms. Gilbert," he says.

"This isn't a pass. It's a 'Thanks for killing my shitty mom. Let's find my dad and you can kill him next'," I say smiling.

He chuckles. "Alright. But I didn't kill her. I turned her."

I gasp. Suddenly, everyone is running outside, so Damon and I follow. There is a man in the middle of the street and Elena and Stefan are kneeling next to the body. Stefan quickly stands up and grabs Elena's arm and drags her off.

* * *

I heard Damon and Carol talking earlier so when Carol calls the number for Damon, I stand up. She looks at me confused and I smile at her.

"I'm 37552," I say and she looks very confused.

"Well, congratulations," she says, slightly annoyed. I chuckle quietly and go find Damon.

I drive to the boarding house and wave my ticket at Damon.

"You owe me a date Mr. Salvatore," I say smirking.

"What?" he asks, "Carol was gonna rig it."

"Oh, she did, but then I swapped tickets with her."

He chuckles at me. "What about Matt?"

"It's a date for a bachelor auction, Damon," I deadpan.

"Alright," he says and walks across the parlor and prepares to make a drink.

I hear someone enter the room and I turn to see Alaric with a stake in hand.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon asks.

He finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.

"Guess so," Damon says and I back away from them.

Damon takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-speeds at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands heavily on the floor, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack.

"You gonna put down the stake?" Damon asks, but Alaric remains in an attacking stance.

"Wow. That's courage," Damon says, winking at me, then he walks towards Alaric.

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" Alaric demands.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened," Damon says.

"I saw you feeding on her," Alaric says.

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious," Damon says.

Alaric rushes at Damon, but Damon hits Alaric in the stomach. Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor. I chuckle quietly and I see Damon smirk wider.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" he says and Alaric looks up at him. "I turned her."

"Why?"

"She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?"

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you," Damon says.

'Eww you slept with my mom.'

Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands. He stabs him in the chest and Alaric yells in pain.

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks," Damon says. He removes the stake from Alaric's chest and Alaric wheezes.

"Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die," Damon says and tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies.

I sit down next to him and place my feet in his lap.

"You slept with my mom. And Katherine. And me. Got a thing for Petrova's, huh?" I say smirking. He snorts and slaps my thigh.

Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. He rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan asks, looking between Damon and I.

"Do what? He attacked me."

Stefan sits up and looks at him. "Damon."

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it," Damon says.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan says and I cringe. 'I don't wanna be here right now.'

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Meg and Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me," Damon says. I shake my head at him.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking," Stefan says.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't," he says and points to Alaric, "I'm assuming you'll take care of this."

Damon pulls me up and we leave the room.

"I'm going home," I say pulling away from Damon. "I don't think you should keep looking for Katherine."

"I don't care what you think," he says. My face falls and I shake my head.

"Goodbye, Damon," I say and walk out of the door.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Crazy4Oreos**-

Aww. Thank you.

**Lady Mikaelson** and **ddluzelle**-

Thank you.

**lunabloodmoon666**-

They are pretty cute.

**habblez**-

I thought it was important that they stay friends haha.

**manuact14**-

I know, poor Damon. But yeah, she's totally becoming more bad ass haha.


	17. There Goes the Neighborhood

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Meg.

A/N **I just want the Originals to come.** Matt and Meg do the nasty in this chapter. I don't actually write the dirtiness though.

* * *

I wake up and get ready to go to Matt's house. 'I need to get laid,' I think and nod in agreement with myself. I drive to Matt's house and knock on the door.

"Who's that?" I hear Kelly ask.

"It's Meg," Matt replies.

"Ooo," Kelly says.

"Don't start please," Matt says and I giggle slightly.

"Yeah, come in!" Matt yells.

I open the door and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Kelly," I say smiling.

"Hey hun," she says and walks out smiling at me.

"Hey. Well, we're going to be late. So, let's get going," Matt says walking to me.

"But first," I say leaning in and kissing him sweetly. He smiles and leads me outside. I get in my car while he gets in his truck.

* * *

"We can watch a movie at my place," Matt says after school.

"With your mom and a six-pack?" I say half-joking, half-hopefully.

"You're not funny," Matt says scowling and I giggle.

"I love Kelly though. So, a movie tonight, definitely your place," I say smiling and nudging his chest with my forehead. He looks at me like I'm crazy, but smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm late and I got to go, okay?" Matt says and I nod.

"Okay," I say and lean in to kiss him. He smiles and leans in as well.

"Bye," he says.

"Bye."

I rush up to Elena and Stefan before they leave.

"Okay, Caroline has been giving me evil eyes all day," I say, rolling my eyes.

Elena laughs. "That's because you stole Matt from her."

"He wasn't hers to begin with," I say chuckling, "You are okay with all of this, right?"

"You and Matt? Totally," she says honestly.

"Good. How's Damon?"

"Not good," Stefan answers.

"I'll help him. Even though he was very rude to me last night," I say and turn around to leave.

* * *

I call Damon's cell phone. He answers at the first ring.

"Ms. Gilbert!" he exclaims. "Where are you? Come to the grill with me."

"I was calling to ask where you were. I'll be right there," I say, getting in my car.

I see Damon sitting next to Kelly at the bar.

"What's with the glasses inside?" I hear Kelly ask as I walk up to them.

"My eyes were a little sensitive today," Damon says and I chuckle causing him to spin around and look at me.

"Meg!" he says beckoning me over.

"You know him?" Kelly asks me.

"Oh, she knows me alright," Damon says smirking suggestively.

Kelly's eyes widen and she laughs.

"You're new around here," she says.

"On the contrary," Damon starts but I interrupt.

"He's very old," I say smirking. He glares playfully with a smirk.

"Bourbon, neat," Damon says to the bartender.

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you," Kelly says.

"Yeah. Where did you go?" Damon asks.

"Around, about," Kelly says.

"I've been there," Damon says, taking a sip of his drink.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy," Kelly flirts and I giggle.

"It's more like nursing his wounds. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off," Kelly says.

"Well, that's not very nice," Damon says.

"Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend," Kelly says and I chuckle.

"That's not very nice either," Damon says, smirking at me.

"It happens," she says.

"Yes, it does," I say and they laugh with me.

Jenna walks over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Kelly? Kelly Donovan," she says excitedly.

"Jenna!" Kelly says and they hug each other.

"I heard you were back in town. She used to babysit me," Jenna says.

"And then I used to party with her," Kelly says and I chuckle remembering the first time Kelly gave me alcohol. I was ten; fond memory.

"This woman is crazy," Jenna says.

"Not as crazy as you," Kelly says.

"I'm not anymore."

"Well sit, drink!" Kelly says.

"I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?" Jenna says, pointing to me. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, Auntie. Take a night off. It's good for the soul," I say smirking.

"Great for the soul," Damon corrects.

Jenna sits down next to Kelly.

"This is not going to end well," Jenna says.

"Can't wait," Damon and I say simultaneously. He smirks at me.

They raise their glasses and clink their glasses.

I stand up and walk over to Matt. He sees me and smiles.

"Is it almost time for our 'date'?" I ask using air-quotes.

He pulls a face. "Why the air-quotes?"

"Well, is it a real date?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course," he says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"In that case, I better be getting laid," I say and he starts laughing.

"As long as my mom doesn't interrupt again," he says, leaning down and kissing me quickly.

"Have you seen that?" I ask, pointing to Jenna, Damon, and Kelly.

"You got to be kidding me," Matt says, shaking his head.

"I think she'll be preoccupied," I say smirking.

"You're evil. Did you do that?" he asks.

"Ahh, no. But I didn't do anything to stop it. I don't think I could've if I tried."

He laughs and smacks my butt lightly. I gasp.

"Woah, Mr. PDA," I say smirking.

He smirks seductively at me. "Come on. Before she has the chance to come home."

* * *

A/N Slight smuttiness and naughty words approaching. You've been warned.

* * *

He grabs my by the hand and pulls me outside to his truck.

"I drove here," I say.

"Oh, well. Shoulda walked," he says, hoisting my in the truck by my waist.

"Eager, huh?" I ask smirking. He slams the door and walks to his side. He opens the door and gets in.

"Mhmm," he says starting the truck up.

"What movie should we watch?" I ask and he groans.

"We're still watching a movie?" he asks.

"You said it was a date mister," I remind.

"Yeah, but you got me thinking about sex and now that's all I wanna do," he says pleadingly.

I roll my eyes and grab his hand. He squeezes mine and rubs his thumb across it.

"Sex, then movie. What about food?" I ask.

"Sex, then food while watching movie," he says and I nod in agreement.

"Alright. I feel like most girls wouldn't talk about this," I say chuckling.

"Well, you're not most girls," Matt says and I smile at him.

"Aww, how sweet," I coo and he groans.

"Shut up," he says.

"Ooo, feisty. I like it," I say seductively and he groans again.

"Seriously? I'm trying to drive," he says.

"Hmm," I say and rest my other hand on his thigh.

"Meg," he says warningly as I slide my hand upward.

I continue to slide my hand up until I reach where his cock is. I lightly run my hand over the length of it, when he suddenly rips his hand from mine and grabs the hand on his cock.

"I'm serious. Stop," he commands.

"Or what?" I taunt. He looks over at me and smirks.

"Or I'll pull the car over," he says, looking back to the road. He releases my hand and I rest it back on his thigh.

"Then what?" I question and run my hand on his hardening bulge.

He breathes in sharply when I squeeze slightly rough. "Then I'll pull you up into my lap and fuck you until you can't walk," he says and I see him smirking.

"Promise?" I whine seductively and squeeze him again.

"Fuck," he mutters and pulls the car to the side of the road quickly. He unbuckles and grabs onto my waist then, snatches me onto his lap. He smirks up at me when I gasp. "What?" he taunts, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

I nod and kiss him roughly. He grabs my hips and grinds me into his erection. I pull back shaking my head. "None of that. Just take the damn clothes off," I say pulling at his shirt. I pull it over his head and he pulls my shirt off as well.

* * *

A/N Naughtiness complete, kind of.

* * *

We pull back onto the road and Matt has a huge smirk on his face.

"You look very smug," I say as we arrive at his house.

"Oh, I am smug," he says and glances over at me. "Come on. Movie time."

We go inside and cuddle up on the couch. Halfway through the movie, someone knocks on the front door. Matt huffs and kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll be right back," he says standing up. He walks out of the room.

When he walks back in, I pause the TV. Kelly is walking in behind him.

"Matt… Matt..." Kelly says following after Matt.

"I don't want to hear it, mom," Matt says standing next to me and motioning for me to stand.

"Matty, please…" Kelly says and Matt spins around to look at her.

"Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom?" he asks and throws his arm out.

"I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my girlfriend," he says and starts pacing.

"And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay,"he says and points at her.

"And then you're off acting like a freakin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me," Matt says.

"I know Matt," Kelly says.

He looks at her in disgust and comes back over to me. He grabs my hand and pulls me with him out of the room.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"She was drunk, making out with Damon, at Stefan's house. Elena brought her home," Matt says, "I'm sorry we had to cut this short. I'll take you home, okay?"

We walk out of the house and over to his truck.

"It's alright, Matt," I say as I get in and close the door. Matt gets in the car shaking his head.

"No, it's not, okay? Something's always getting in our way," he says as he slams his door shut.

"Well, then it's a good thing we had sex earlier, huh?" I say smirking at him.

He chuckles and says, "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

I open the door to my house and Elena smiles at me.

"How was your night?" she asks.

"It was good. Until Kelly showed up. But I got laid, so it wasn't a total loss. You?"

"Mine was good. Until I had to take Kelly home. I didn't get laid though," she says and I laugh.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**totalRandum**-

They are cute.

**Tamsin Salvatore**-

I know haha. She just rolls with it though.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**-

Thank you.

**ddluzelle**-

Thank you.

**TeamBedward**-

I'm pretty sure you and I share the same brainwaves. Yes their relationship is ending soon, but this was temporary to begin with.

**Klaus Elena**-

She's cool. Thank you.


	18. Let the Right One In

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

A/N Can I just say that I totally forgot Caroline was in a similar situation at the beginning of the show? I know it's kind of weird but I just forgot and I liked it this way.

* * *

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon says from next to me.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Stefan asks and I chuckle.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena says.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back," Damon says.

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process," Elena says.

"You don't have to be snarky about it," I say.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky," Elena says.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon says.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities," Elena says.

"Ouch," I say and Damon pokes me in the side.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm," Stefan says.

I grab Damon and pull him out of the room.

"Yeesh," I say chuckling.

"Tell me about it," Damon says shaking his head.

"I gotta go see my boyfriend," I say smiling sweetly.

"Uh! Why are you dating him again?" Damon asks.

"I like him, Damon," I say walking out of the door.

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at my mom last night," Matt says, stealing one of my fries.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It might open her eyes a little," I say.

"Yeah, but just... I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. Cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left," Matt says and I frown. 'I wish I could tell him about Vicki.'

"You can't make her decisions, Matt," I say and take a sip of my drink.

"I wish that she would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be okay," he says.

"Well, in time, she might change. You just have to hope for the best, and expect the worst."

"I shouldn't have to expect the worst. She's the parent not me."

"I know, Matty. And if I could help you I would, but I really don't know how. I don't think I'm in any position to give people advice," I say crumpling up my food wrappers into a ball.

"It's fine. You can't change my mom either," Matt says standing up with me.

"I should get going," I say smiling at him.

"Okay," he says after making a face. He grabs my face and kisses it quickly.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye. Good luck. Be very careful please," he says and I smile before kissing him again.

* * *

I'm driving to the dress shop about an hour out of town, when Damon calls me. I turn the music down and press answer.

"Is Stefan with you? He's not with Elena," Damon asks.

"No. Why?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. We figured he was with you," Damon says.

"Why would he be with me? Where do you think he is?" I ask.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking. Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm going dress shopping for Miss Mystic Falls. What are you thinking?" I ask.

"The tomb vampires have him," he says.

"Damn it. Do I need to come back?" I ask.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want you in danger," he says.

"Fine. But it's so rainy out here I'm already in danger."

"Stay safe," he says and hangs up.

"Weirdo," I say and turn the music back up.

* * *

"Damn it," I say looking at the road block in front of me. I roll down my window to talk to the police officer coming to my car.

"What's the problem, sir?" I ask politely.

"The road is flooded up there. No way through," he says, pointing to the road.

"Is there another way around? I really need to get through," I say pleadingly.

"No. I'm sorry, ma'am," he says.

"It's alright. Thank you for your help," I say before rolling my window up and turning my car around.

I pick up my phone and call Matt.

"Hey," I say when he answers.

"Where are you? I can barely hear you," Matt says.

"The road was flooded. No way around it. I'm coming back to Mystic Falls," I say.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving," he says in a concerned voice.

"I know I just was calling to tell you I'm coming back," I say.

"Alright. Watch the road, okay?" he says.

"Okay," I say and hang up.

I then call Elena.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey. The road was flooded. I'm coming back to Mystic Falls," I say.

"We're headed to the school to see Mr. Saltzman. The tomb vampires have Stefan. How far away are you?" Elena asks.

"About twenty minutes. Wait for me," I say. There is commotion on the other side of the phone.

"No. Go home, Meg," Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm helping, Damon. This is Stefan," I say.

"No. No. Absolutely not," Damon says.

"Yes. I can help," I say.

"No. Its bad enough Elena will try to help. I don't need you to get hurt, too," Damon says.

"Sorry. I can't hear you. You must be breaking up," I say smirking.

"No. Meg don't-" Damon starts, but I hang up.

* * *

I pull up to the school and head to Ric's room. I see them in the hallway at a locker.

"I'm going with you guys," Elena is saying as I walk up.

"No. No. No. No. No way. Neither of you are coming," Damon says.

"You need us. We'll get in. You could distract them, and then we'll get Stefan out," Elena says.

"You'll get yourselves killed. You're not going in there," Damon says.

"I'm going," I say.

"Me too," Elena says.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way," Damon says to Alaric.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger," Elena says,

"Fine. You two can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house," Damon says.

"You can't stop us," I say.

"It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand," Elena adds.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it," Damon says sarcastically.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena says.

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there," Damon says and snaps his fingers, "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from. Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric breaks in.

* * *

Alaric goes to knock on the door, while Damon waits to be invited in at the back door.

I look at Elena as we're waiting in the car. She pulls a vervain syringe from her purse and shows it to me. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield making Elena and I gasp. I nod at her and we exit the car.

We jump onto the porch, staying by the wall to keep hidden. We start to move forward, but stop when we hear Frederick.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" he yells.

We run past the door and go down a staircase that leads to the cellar. She tries to open the door, but it's locked. I bust out one of the window panes, unlock the door, and open it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gets her vervain syringe out, but Damon gets to the man first.

"Are you insane?" Damon asks when he notices us.

We enter the cellar and there is another man with Stefan.

"Elena... Meg... You shouldn't be here..." Stefan says.

"They were supposed to stay in the car," Damon says and tries to stake the man tied up.

"Unh! No. No. No. Not him," Stefan says.

"Whatever. Let's get you down," Damon says and goes to Stefan. I walk over to the other man and start untying him.

"There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan says.

"Elena, pull that," Damon says.

"Come on," I say, helping him stand.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on. Meg, what are you doing?" Damon says.

"I'm helping him out of here. Come on," I say, walking him to the door.

"Whatever. Come on, we gotta go," Damon says.

"Wait, why are you taking me with you?" the man asks.

"I'm feeling nice today. Those vampires will probably kill you. I won't feel safe with you in there," I say and he nods.

"Can you get them in the car?" Damon asks.

"Yeah," Elena and I say in unison.

"All right, go," Damon says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go," Damon says and we sneak the men to the car.

Stefan is groaning along with the man I'm holding.

"Can you two make it?" Elena asks.

They keep groaning and Stefan and Elena fall down. I smell blood and hold the man back.

"Ohh. You ok?" Stefan asks her.

"Yeah," Elena says.

"Come on, keep going. Come on," I say holding the man steady.

"Come on, it's right over here," Elena says.

We get to the car and I put the man in the back with me.

Elena puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. I notice the ignition has been removed.

"Guys..." Elena says.

A man busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out. He starts beating him.

"This is for Beth-Anne," the guy says and stabs Stefan with a branch. Stefan cries out. and the guy says, "And this is for the tomb."

"No!" Elena screams and plunges the vervain syringe into the guy's back.

"Stefan..." Elena says kneeling next to Stefan and pulling out the branch.

I look to the man next to me.

"I'm Meg. What's your name?" I ask quickly.

"Harper," he says.

"Harper. Stay right here, please," I say and he nods.

I jump out of the car when I see Frederick getting up. I grab the branch he stabbed Stefan with and kick him down. He groans loudly and I kick him again. 'Damn it. Hopefully Harper knows his last name.' I pull the stake back and slam it into his heart.

I look to Stefan and Elena to see Elena feeding Stefan her blood.

"It's done," I say panting. They look up at me and nod.

I walk back to the car and see Harper still in it.

I smile at him. "Good. You listened."

He smiles back.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Frederick," he says.

"Frederick..." I drawl.

"Edley," he says, looking curiously at me.

"E-d-l-e-y," I clarify and he nods. "You should be good to go back in now," I say.

"Thank you," he says and pulls me into a hug. I stiffen before wrapping my arms around him.

"You're welcome," I say pulling away from him.

Elena and Stefan are in the car already and Damon and Ric are walking up.

"Who's the stray?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes.

"This is Harper," I say and bring Harper out of the car. "He's going back to the house."

Harper vamp-speeds off and Damon pushes me back into the car.

"I don't know why you took him out anyways," Damon says while he sits next to me.

"He needed help, Damon," I say.

Alaric sits in the seat next to me and I nod at him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What's with you and vampires? I saw that hug," he says.

"He was thanking me, Damon. But I'm sure that's a foreign concept to you," I say and everyone laughs but Damon. He glares at me then pins me to the seat.

"Damon! What are you doing?" Elena screeches.

He chuckles and lets me go. I start laughing with him and soon the rest of the car is laughing.

* * *

They drop me off at home and I get a call from Matt.

"Hey," I say.

"They-They found Vicki. Please," he says and chokes on a sob, "Get over here, please."

"Okay. I'll be right there," I say and hang up. I rush to my car and call Elena on the way to Matt's house. She tells me Jeremy already called her and she's on her way as well.

I get to Matt's house and everyone is there.

"I just, uh... I need to be alone right now," I hear Matt tell Caroline.

I walk over to Matt and sit next to him. He pulls me into a hug and I return it tightly.

"Matt," Elena says and rubs his shoulder. I nod at her, letting her know I can handle it. She nods and walks away.

"Do you really want to be in here?" I whisper to him.

"No," he whispers back and I feel him shake his head.

"Come on," I say standing up. He stands up with me and leads me to his room. He pulls me onto his bed with him and wraps his arms around me. I run my fingers through his hair as he shakes quietly.

* * *

A/N You should read my new story. Let me know what you think and if you want to see more.

s/10102223/1/The-Williamsons

Or you can just go to my profile and click it there.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**smuenst**-

Her and Tyler already dated before the story, but if people want that I can put it in there briefly.

**totalRandum**-

Okay :)

**ddluzelle**-

So blunt haha.


	19. Under Control

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

"Wake up," someone says, shaking me.

I open my eyes to see Matt smiling at me.

"No," I groan.

"Yes. School time," he says, ripping the covers off of me.

"You don't have to go, you know. No one would blame you," I say as he pulls me to stand.

"I can't hide from it. It's just something terrible that happened, but ruining my life over it isn't something I'm going to do," he says.

"Okay," I say and reach up to kiss him gently. He pulls back and smiles at me.

"If you don't get dressed, we'll be late. And if you don't put some pants on quickly, we'll be really late," he says and smacks my butt.

"You're not making a very strong argument," I say, leaning closer to him. He quickly pulls back and walks to his dresser.

"Here, you heathen," he says, tossing me one of my shirts and a pair of jeans.

I pull the jeans on, before switching shirts.

"Okay. We can go now," I say.

"Not yet," he says, walking over to me. He pulls me to him and kisses me. "Now we can go."

"Okay," I say smiling.

* * *

I am in the middle of Elena and Matt as we are walking in the hallway.

"He said his trip is open-ended," Elena says, after informing us about John's arrival.

'UHHHH. I hate that man.'

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy," Matt says.

"Does anyone?" I ask.

"I'm here for moral support if you need me," Matt says.

"Thanks, I think we'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough," I say, grabbing his hand.

"Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you two," he says.

"Of course, Matt," I say.

"So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?" Elena asks and I groan.

"She finally went to her dad," I say.

"Which is a good thing, because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna," Matt finishes, laughing.

"Bye," I say and quickly kiss Matt.

"Bye," he says and kisses me.

"Bye. Come on," Elena says, dragging me away.

* * *

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it," Alaric says, handing us a paper.

'Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls' is what it's title reads.

"Jeremy wrote this?" I ask.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real," he says.

"I really hope you're right, because we've done so much to protect him from all of this," Elena says.

"Maybe we should tell him," I say.

"Are you insane?" she asks.

"No. Think about it; if Jeremy gets attacked by a vampire, he'd be better off to know what he's up against."

"No," she says.

I look at Alaric for help. He shakes his head.

"So, how do you deal with it?" Ric asks.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you," Ric says.

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them," she says.

"I think you're wrong Elena. Jeremy, Jenna, Matt; they should all know. What's less safe than them knowing the truth, is them being completely unaware," I say and walk away.

* * *

Jeremy, John, and I are in the kitchen with Jenna.

"I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party," Jeremy says.

"Sure you do, it's tradition," John says.

"It will be our role to break the tradition," Jenna says and I high-five her.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage," John says.

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it," Jenna says.

I walk out of the room, uncomfortable with the Gilbert talk. Someone knocks on the door and I open it.

"Damon! Come with me," I say and start walking upstairs.

"No Meg, I will not go to your bedroom with you," Damon says loudly.

I grab his arm and pull him upstairs. Elena and Stefan stick there heads out of Elena's room. I wave and push Damon into my room, closing the door behind me.

"Ah, just like I remember," Damon says.

"Damon, serious-talk time," I remind him

He sprawls out on my bed.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" he asks.

"Perfect, we'll just add that to the list of shit that goes wrong in this town," I say.

Damon stands up and goes to my dresser. He opens a drawer and takes a bra from it.

"Damon," I scold and shove it back in the drawer.

"Okay, come with me," I say and drag him into my bathroom. I turn the water on and pull Damon down to it.

"Jeremy wrote a paper about vampires and Elena thinks it's bad for him to know. I think different, so if Elena asks you to compel him, don't," I whisper into his ear.

"Okay, I'll help you. If you really think he needs to know," he whispers back, "As long as he doesn't go blabbing and get me exposed."

"Thank you," I whisper and turn the water off.

There is a crash from Elena's room and I quickly pull Damon in there. Stefan is gone but Elena is still there.

"What happened right there?" I say, pointing to the lamp. She looks at me and sighs.

"I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" Elena asks.

"A few days. Give or take," Damon says.

"It's been a few days," she says.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon asks and starts to play with my hair.

"He's not himself, Damon," she says.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself," I say.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking," she says.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', 'reign it in Stefan', 'fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan', but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention," Damon says and taps my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm leaving," he says.

"Alright," I say and he walks out of the rom

"I'm gonna talk to Jeremy. You should come, too," Elena says.

"Okay," I say and follow her into the hallway.

She knocks on his bedroom door. He opens it and smiles at us.

"Hey," Elena and I say in unison.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Do you have some time to talk?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he says.

"Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house," I say.

* * *

Elena, Jeremy, and I are walking around a lake.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you two that you were adopted," he says.

"I'm sure they would have eventually," she says.

"Why were you worried about what I thought?" he asks.

"It's just weird. Going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone," I say.

"Does it bug you that we're not?" he asks, looking at both of us. Elena and I shake our heads no.

"No, Jer… you're our brother, that's all that matters," I say and he smiles.

"So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now," Elena says.

"Yeah, yeah. He's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff," he says.

"He loved your vampire paper," I say.

"He thought I had a clever angle," he says.

"What drew you to that subject matter?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies," he says and I chuckle.

"Gilberts aren't crazy," Elena says.

"Easy for you to say, you're not one," he says. Elena and I stop and look at each other.

"Ouch," we say and hit him. He starts running and we chase after him.

* * *

We head home and Matt picks me up for the Founder's Day party. His mom is in the truck as well.

"I'll sit in the middle, Kelly. You don't have to," I say.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asks jokingly.

"Of course not," I say with a laugh, "I just can't grope Matt with you between us."

She starts laughing, but Matt is far from amused.

"Alright. Get in the middle, Meg. Hurry up," he says and lifts me up in the truck.

"Ooo, did we make you angry Matty?" I ask innocently.

"I can't have you two in a room together. I swear," he says as he pulls out of my driveway.

The ride is filled with Kelly and me joking around and Matt scolding us.

* * *

Mayor Lockwood and Tyler approach us as we're walking around the party.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight," Mayor Lockwood says.

"It was nice of you to reach out to us," Kelly says.

"This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together," he says and takes their hands.

"Matt," he says.

"Mayor," Matt says.

Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves. Tyler follows after him.

"Well, I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?" Kelly says and I try not to gasp.

"God, mom!" Matt exclaims.

"I need a drink," she says and walks off.

* * *

"Check it out!" Tyler says, showing us a bottle of alcohol.

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you," Matt says.

"Yeah. Let him try," Tyler says.

"Screw it," Matt says and takes the bottle and drinks.

"You want some?" he asks, holding it out to me.

"What the hell," I say and grab it before taking a long sip.

"Yes. That is the Meg I know," Tyler says and I pass the bottle to him.

"Well, bad things happen when I drink. I try to stay away from it, but this is a party," I say.

"I don't know about that. Some pretty good things happen when you drink. Actually, they happen even when you're not drunk," he says suggestively.

Matt looks uncomfortable.

"Okay, no more sex stories," Matt says and drags me away.

"Huh! Good music," I say, surprised.

"I hear it," he says in disbelief.

"When did this happen?" I ask Elena after we walk to her.

"DJ had a change of heart," she says. 'Ahh! Someone compelled him.'

"Dance with me," Matt says, spinning me to face him.

"I don't know. This is one of the bad things that happen when I drink," I say.

"It's okay, let's go," he says.

"Matt!" I say as he pulls me to him by my waist and makes me dance.

* * *

A while later, Matt goes to the bathroom and sit at the bar. Damon comes up to me looking annoyed.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death," he says.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose," I say.

"Really? 'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain," he says.

"Damon, we talked about this. I don't want you to compel him," I say.

"If he keeps asking questions…" he trails off.

"I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. Besides, it could be good for him to know," I say.

Damon takes a rose and gives it to me.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you," he says and I take the rose. We stare at each other and he leaves.

I sigh and look for Jeremy. Jeremy is sitting on a couch and I sit next to him.

"Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes," I say.

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ed," he says.

"The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…" I say.

"Is that what you believe?" he asks me.

"I'm not a doctor, Jer. What do you think happened?"

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body. And I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy," he says.

"They're just doing what they can to move on," I say.

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on," Jeremy says.

'Damnit!'

I lean into his ear and whisper. "I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise not to say anything."

He nods eagerly. "Yeah, of course," he whispers.

"Okay," I whisper, "But I can't tell you here."

"There you are," Matt says and I turn to look at him. "Why'd you leave?"

"I needed to talk to Jeremy," I say and stand up.

"Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founder's parties?" Matt says as we walk away.

"Oh, this is rare, believe me," I say laughing.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" he asks.

"No, you're supposed to be, Matt."

He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Air, I need some air. Come with me?" he asks.

"Of course," I say.

"You haven't seen my mom have you?"

"No, not in a while."

We go outside and find Kelly and Tyler kissing.

"Oh, my gosh!" I say, covering my mouth.

Matt rushes over to them and grabs Tyler.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Matt asks.

"Matt?!" Kelly says.

"Mom!" Matt screams.

"Whoa dude, calm down," Tyler says.

Matt punches Tyler in the face. They begin to fight and in the fight they push Kelly on the floor. Tyler starts hitting Matt again and again and again. I rush over and grab ahold of Tyler. He struggles to get out of my arms, but I hold on tight.

"What the hell?!" he screams.

"Chill out, Tyler. I don't wanna hurt you," I say and look up at the moon. It's almost full. I look back at Tyler curiously.

"Let go!" he screams and hits me in the face on accident.

'Oh, you idiot!' I think before my rage takes over and I shove him forward. He lands on the ground and I kick him in the side. People are screaming and the Mayor comes up to me.

"Hey, calm down," he whispers to me.

"I'll take it from here. I'll take it from here," he yells.

"Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It's okay," he says to Tyler and Tyler leaves.

I walk over to Matt and he is bleeding a lot.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he grabs my face gently and looks it over.

"He hit you in the face! Are you okay?" he asks and I nod.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"I don't know. Put your head up," I say.

I look around to see Damon watching me with a curious look in his eye. It's the "there is something going on with you" look. I quickly look away from him.

"Let's get you home," I say.

"No. I gotta get you home first," he says.

"Matt, you're bleeding," I say.

"It doesn't matter," he says and leads me to his truck.

"Wait, Meg," someone calls and I turn to see Elena.

"Perfect," I say, "Elena will you follow us to Matt's house, so you can drive me home?"

"Yeah," she says.

* * *

Elena and I drive the cars to Matt's house. I give him a kiss before a get in Elena's car.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want you to be here when I kick her out."

"Okay," I say and get in Elena's car.

* * *

"Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events," Jenna says as we enter the house.

"Tell me about it," Elena says as I walk up the stairs.

I go to Jeremy's room and knock on the door. He opens it up and lets me in. I lock the door and turn his stereo on. I wave him over and we sit on the floor in front of the stereo.

"Okay," I whisper, "Tell me everything you already know about vampires."

"I read Elena's diary. I know Stefan killed her and you had Damon compel me to forget," he whispers.

"Jer, I'm sorry. You were so sad and I knew what I was feeling as well. I just didn't want you to feel that," I say.

"Promise not to do it again," he says.

"Promise."

We end up talking all about vampires, all night.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**QueenHecate92**-

Thank you.

**totalRandum**-

Yes. She's nicey nice when she wants to be.

**Guest**-

If twins aren't identical, which they aren't, they can have two separate fathers. It means when they were concieved, Isobel slept with two different men. Look it up on google if you're confused.

**Mari Wollsch**-

Thank you darling.


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

A/N AHH! 104 followers. *Happy dance* Hahaha. Thank you darlings. Here you go :D

* * *

I wake up with a groan and sit up in bed. I call Matt to see how his mom took him throwing her out.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey."

"What did she say?" I ask.

"I told her I was better off without her and she started crying," he says.

I gasp, "What did you do then?"

"I told her to stay out of my life."

"Oh, Matty. I'm so sorry," I say.

"It's fine. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, bye."

I get ready and wait for Matt to come pick me up.

* * *

A horn beeps and I jump up and go outside.

"Hey," I say as I jump in his truck.

"Hey," he says leaning over and kissing me.

We drive to school and walk inside hand in hand.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?" Ric says.

The door opens, interrupting Ric.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie says.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie," Ric says and I laugh.

'This guy is awesome.'

Elena grabs my hand and runs after Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Elena calls out and Bonnie turns around.

"Hey," Bonnie says.

Elena releases my hand and I wave to Bonnie.

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena asks.

"We're dealing, it's been hard," Bonnie says.

"Everyone here really missed you," Elena says.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back," Bonnie says.

"I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home," Elena says.

"I understand why. I just… shouldn't know," Bonnie says.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. If I would've known she was going to tell you, I would've stopped her. That's why I didn't tell you when we talked," I say and Bonnie nods with a smile.

Elena looks at me confused as Caroline runs over to us.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" Caroline says and hugs Bonnie. "I know we talked everyday but I missed you."

Elena seems upset by this. 'Ooo, I guess Bonnie wasn't talking with Elena.'

"How are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy," Bonnie says.

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court," Caroline says.

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena asks.

"Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it," I say. "You are too, right?" I ask and Caroline nods.

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot," Elena says.

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asks.

"I can't," she says and we share a look.

"No?" Caroline asks.

"Our mom is the one who wanted us to enter," I say.

* * *

"You're my escort for Miss Mystic Falls, right?" I ask Matt as we get in his truck.

"Of course," he says, "I don't know if you'll like my suit though. It's not the nicest, but it's not bad-looking. I can't really afford anything else."

"I'm pretty sure if you showed up naked, you'd be the best one there," I say with a smile. "In fact..." I say and look him over.

"You're the best, you know that?" he says.

"So I've been told," I say.

* * *

Carol Lockwood and two other women are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you," Carol says and I smile.

"I'm on the MF beautification committee. I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen. I implemented this year's go green campaign at school. I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the police's this year raffle," Caroline says.

"I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be. I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide. But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me," Elena says.

"I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families," Amber says.

"Just because my D.U.I. made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed," Tina Fell says and I give her an annoyed look.

"This summer, I helped teach young children at summer school, because children are our future leaders. I taught them that leaders have to make tough decisions and they shouldn't do things because they'll make them look good," I say and look at Caroline, "or because they were forced to," I give a pointed look to Tina. "It's important that our future leaders understand that. It is such an honor to be a Miss Mystic Falls candidate," I finish with a smile.

Carol Lockwood is now teaching us and our partners dance moves.

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes," Carol says.

I give Matt a creepy face and he chuckles.

_"Left hand around."_

"Gah. This is stupid," I say.

_"Both hands."_

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with my mad skills," Matt says.

"Mad skills? Yeah, sure," I say laughing.

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!" Carol says and I give Elena and Stefan a look. They only smirk at me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber says and I look at Matt and roll my eyes.

"Near touch, Matty," I say and try to move closer to him.

"You're gonna get me in trouble," he says and steps back a little.

"Trouble's my middle name," I say.

"I'm pretty sure it's Ella," he says.

"What do you know? Work-skipper," I say.

"I didn't skip I got off. Which I wouldn't've if my boss didn't like you so much," he says.

"You know how it is," I say, popping an invisible collar. He laughs and pulls me in to kiss him.

"Meg!" someone says and we jump apart. I turn to see Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"You're funny," I say sarcastically and she smirks.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for me until I find a date," Caroline says glancing at Matt.

He and I share a look and I try not to laugh.

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Elena asks.

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal," Bonnie says.

"It'll only take a minute, please?" Elena says and they walk out of the room.

We proceed with rehearsal and I part with Matt when he has to work.

* * *

Elena and I walk down the stairs with dresses in our arms. Someone knocks at the door and I open it. I see Alaric standing there and I smile.

"Hey," Elena and I say.

"Hi," Ric says.

"I heard you're driving," I say.

"Yeah, I am. Let me get those for you," he says and takes our dresses.

"Thanks," Elena and I say.

He enters the house and closes the door.

"How… how is Stefan?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

"You know, he seems on edge."

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now," Elena says.

John soon enters the house.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asks.

"I'm the chauffeur," Alaric says.

"I thought I was driving," John says as Jenna comes downstairs.

"No need, we're going with Ric," Jenna says.

"Are we ready?" Elena says.

"Jeremy can ride with you," I offer.

* * *

We are getting ready and Jenna is curling Elena's hair, while I curl my own.

"Thanks for helping me," Elena says.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off," Jenna says and I laugh.

"I remember when my mom, Elena, and I were first applying for this, she was so excited," I say.

"So were you two if I recall," Jenna says and I share a look with Elena.

"We were. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then," Elena says.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet," Jenna says.

"We don't have cold feet. I just… I think we'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here," I say.

"Well, I tell you one thing, Elena's hair would have a better chance if she was," Jenna says and I chuckle.

"Okay, we should go put our dresses on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody," Elena says and pulls me up.

We walk out of the room and down a couple of hallways. We enter the room and Amber is already here looking nervous.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asks.

"I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks," she says.

"Do you need some privacy so you can change?" I ask.

"Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air," she says. She leaves and closes the door. I pick up my dress and I see Damon in the mirror.

"Hey, you can't be back here," Elena says.

"We need to talk," he says.

"Does it have to be right now?" I ask.

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal," he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood," he says.

"What?!" Elena says.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle," Damon says.

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal," Elena says.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house," Damon says and she sits down on the couch.

"Oh my god," she says and I sit next to her. She grabs my hand and I rub her shoulder.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it. And now it's controlling him instead," he says.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here," I say.

"Stefan on human blood, Meg. He'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me," he says.

"This is all my fault. I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place," Elena says.

Stefan suddenly enters. "What's going on in here?"

"I was just filling Elena and Meg in on your extracurricular activities," Damon says.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan says laughing.

"I know about the blood, Stefan," Elena says.

"I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking," Damon says and leaves.

"I second leaving," I say and pick up my dress.

I walk a couple of rooms down and change in there. I pick up my other clothes and put them in a pile. Someone knocks on the door when I'm finished. The person cracks the door and I see Carol Lockwood.

"Meg, let's go. The line up's starting," Carol says.

"Coming," I say with a smile.

I walk out of the room and to where the other girls are.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore," Mayor Lockwood says and they walk down the stairs.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asks.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asks me.

"Nope, just Matt," I say and smile at him.

"They let him out of work?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" I ask.

"I had to get a fill-in because my original escort works at the grill. They wouldn't let him off," she says. I shrug with a smug smirk on my face.

"What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this," Elena says.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore," Elena says.

"No way. You had your chance to drop out, which I was all for, because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to Mom," I say.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton," Mayor Lockwood says.

"Elena, you're next," Carol says, "Then you, Meg."

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore," Mayor Lockwood says.

I look around for Stefan but I don't see him. I look at Damon and gesture to Elena. He sighs but takes Stefan's place to escort Elena.

"Miss Megara Gilbert, escorted by Mister Matthew Donovan," Mayor Lockwood says.

I walk down the stairs and smile at Matt. He takes my arm and we head outside with the other girls.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask Damon when Matt and I come to stand next to Elena.

"Right now, we just have to get through this," he says.

The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Matt smiles at me and I smile back. I glance over to see Damon staring at me, so I smile at him and he smirks. I shake my head at him and laugh. We finish the dance and go on stage.

"Where's Amber?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know," Elena says.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Mayor Lockwood says and everyone applauds. "So, without further adieu it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Megara Gilbert!"

I look at Elena and squeal.

"Congratulations!" Elena and Caroline say, but Caroline looks upset.

"I actually won!" I say and hug Elena.

The mayor puts the banner around my shoulder. I walk over to Matt and he hugs me.

"Yay!" he says with a laugh, as Elena and Damon walk up to us.

"We need Meg for a second," Damon says.

"I'll be back," I say and peck Matt on the cheek.

"What is it, did you find him?" I ask.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom," he says, "There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena says.

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coats come on!" Damon says and we quickly throw our coats on. We walk outside and I listen around for Stefan.

"You said to run!" Amber exclaims.

"I changed my mind," Stefan says and she screams.

"Stefan!" Elena screams as we walk over to them. Stefan lets Amber go and she falls to the ground.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man," Damon says, walking over to Stefan.

Stefan grabs Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon quickly gets up.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena screams.

All the sudden Stefan holds his head. I look over to see Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She then stops and the pain in Stefan's face falls away.

"It's okay. Stefan," Damon soothes, but Stefan runs away.

"I'm going back inside," I say, "I also wasn't here to see this."

* * *

I walk away and look for Matt around the house. I find him talking to Caroline, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey," I say walking next to them.

"Hey babe," Matt says and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Forbes," I say and she nods.

"Congratulations," she says.

"I'll pretend you actually mean that," I say and lead Matt away.

"Thank you," Matt says and I chuckle.

"Let's go outside," I say and we walk outside.

"Good, there you are. Elena and Jenna are already in there," Alaric says.

"Okay," I say and he nods before walking away.

"Bye babe," Matt says and kisses me.

"Bye," I say and kiss him again, longer this time. A horn beeps and I pull back and glare at a smirking Jenna.

"Ugh, annoying aunts," I say and walk backwards to the car.

I turn around and open the car door.

"You're cute. Really," I say sarcastically and they start laughing.

* * *

"That wasn't you," Elena says.

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am, Elena," Stefan says.

"That's what the blood makes you," Elena says.

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot," Stefan says.

"I know this isn't you, Stefan," Elena says.

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body," Stefan says.

"No," Elena says.

"It's who I am, Elena," Stefan says.

"No, you can't scare me off," Elena says. I roll my eyes and Damon smiles at me.

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" Stefan asks.

"Because I did this, this is my fault. I'm the one who made you drink the blood," Elena says.

"All you did was expose me to who I really am," Stefan says.

"This isn't you," Elena says.

"Stop saying that!" Stefan screams.

"Don't get any closer to me," he says.

"I'm not gonna let this happen to you," she says.

"Stop," he says.

"Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!" she says.

"Stop!" he screams and two slams are heard.

"Stop!" he says.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

'Multiple personalities much?'

"It's okay. It's okay," she says.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Stefan says.

"It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay," she says and I hear a body fall to the ground.

Damon and I enter in the room and she looks at us.

"Sure you want to do this?" Damon asks.

"I'm sure," she says.

We take him down to the basement and put him in a cell. Damon closes and locks the door.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work," Damon says.

"It has to," Elena says.

"Coming?" I ask as she just stays there.

"I'm gonna stay here," she says and sits down.

I look at Damon before I sit next to her. She grabs my hand and rests her head on my shoulder. I feel someone sit next to me and I turn to see Damon sitting there. I smile at him and he smiles back.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**QueenHecate92**-

Thank you darling.

**The Athena**-

Awww Thank you darling. I'm glad you like my writing style.

**xenocanaan**-

Me either!

**totalRandum**-

Oh thank you.

**ddluzelle**-

Thankies darling.

**TeamBedward**-

I know. Matt's so nice and Meg is rough person. Her and Damon were a good match, so she needs a tougher guy like him. She used to want Matt, but she's changed a lot since then. She doesn't really need a guy like him anymore. Jeremy is very important to Meg and she doesn't want what he doesn't know to hurt him.

**Mari Wollsch**-

Meg and Jeremy have a bond that I don't even think her and Elena share. I don't think I'll be telling Jenna about the vampires, because I still plan to have Klaus sacrifice her.

**jessicaorr.1884**-

Ooooh... Good idea :) I love Mason too. He looks like Matt and Tyler combined haha.

**snmuenst**-

Mwahahaha secrets.


	21. Blood Brothers

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Elena, Damon, and I are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan intently.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this," Elena says.

"You're the one who locked him up," Damon says and I slap him.

"You two helped," Elena says.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people, while the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" Damon says.

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" I ask with a smirk.

"Her thing, not mine," Damon says.

Damon and I walk up into the living room. He picks up the object Pearl gave him.

"Did you ever figure out what this is?" I ask as Elena comes in.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work," Damon says.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asks.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" he asks.

"We've been avoiding him, actually. That, and we've been here most nights," Elena says.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon says.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asks.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance," Damon says.

"Heh. See you later," Elena says and walks out.

"This moral support thing sucks," I say with a sigh.

"You don't have to stay here," he says, not rudely, just stating it.

"Yes I do. Elena's having a rough time. I need to be here for her," I say and walk to the front door.

Elena honks the horn as she sees me walk out the door. I flick her off and she chuckles.

* * *

"Where have you been babe?" Matt says as he hugs me.

"With Elena," I say.

"Well, you should do something with me tonight," Matt says.

"I should check with Elena. She's been going through a hard time lately," I say.

"With what?" he asks.

"Look, Matt. I don't want to make up some lie, so I think it's better for you not to know," I say and grab his hands.

"And if I asked Elena if you were with her all this time, she'd say yes," he asks.

"Yes. What are you implying?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just... You've been spending a lot of time with Damon and-" he says but I cut him off.

"Damon? I'm his only friend. He doesn't have anyone else to hang out with," I say and he scoffs.

"So, he can find a new friend, can't he?" Matt says.

"Matt," I say warningly. "Don't do this."

"I can't be worried about my girlfriend?" he asks.

"You can, but you have nothing to worry about," I say and he shakes his head.

"Okay," he says. He pulls his hands from mine and starts to walk away.

"Matt?" I say and he turns around.

"What?" he asks.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To work," he says and turns back around.

I huff and cross my arms before stomping my foot, much like a child. A girl across the hallway laughs at me and I raise an eyebrow at her. She chokes on her laugh and turns away. I smirk and shut my locker.

* * *

"Why am I down here, Damon?" I ask as Damon escorts me down into the basement.

"You're helping me feed him," he says.

"He's not going to eat it," I say and he glares at me.

We come up to the cell that Stefan is in and Damon raises the blood in the doorway.

"Brought you something to eat. 100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty," Damon says, opening the cell.

"I'm not hungry," Stefan says, not looking at us.

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it," he says and waves the blood in Stefan's direction.

"The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up," he says but Stefan won't take it.

He sets the blood down next to Stefan.

"Fine. Starve. What do I care?" Damon says and pushes me out of the room.

He locks the cell back and turns to me.

"I love to say 'I told you so' and I told you so," I say with a smile as he pushes me up the steps.

"Ha ha. You're really funny," he says sarcastically and acts like he's going to push me down the stairs.

I reach my hands out and grab onto him. He chuckles and pats my hand.

"And I'm funny too," he says and I detach myself from him.

"So funny," I say sarcastically as I follow him into the living room.

His phone rings and he groans.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman," I hear using my werewolf hearing.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon says.

"Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Meg and Elena's uncle. You interested?" Alaric says.

"What kind of digging?" Damon says, looking over at me.

I walk closer and put my ear next to the phone, so it won't seem strange when I know what he says. Damon tries to push me away, but I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger," Alaric says.

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon asks, still trying to push me off, so I hold tighter.

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected," Alaric says.

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that," Damon says.

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's... It's an apartment in Grove Hill," Ric says.

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon asks and looks at me warily.

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find," Ric says.

"Perfect. Give me the address," Damon say and I smirk at him.

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so," Ric says.

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you did kill me."

"Hold on," Damon says and pushes a button on the phone.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?" Elena asks.

"Extra broody. Hold on," he says and switches back to Ric.

"You drive. Pick me up in an hour," Damon says.

"Done," Ric says. Damon hangs up and switches back to Elena.

"He won't eat anything," Damon says.

"He has to eat what's his favorite... Kind of, um..." Elena asks.

"His favorite kind of what?" Damon asks.

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?" Elena asks.

"Ew. Gross," Damon says and I hit him in the side.

"Heh. Your joking doesn't help," Elena says.

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do," Damon says.

"I would say, 'drop dead,' but..." Elena says and I chuckle.

"Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite," Damon says and hangs up.

"I'm coming with you," I say and release Damon.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaims.

"Yes," I say.

"It could be dangerous. You're not coming," he says.

"You'll be there to protect me," I say and he grumbles. I walk a little bit closer to him and he gives me a look. "Please."

"Fine," he huffs.

* * *

Elena comes over and goes down to the basement to see Stefan.

"How you feeling'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it," I hear her say to him.

"I don't want to survive," Stefan says.

"What? Don't say that," she says.

"I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over," Stefan says.

I hear Elena come back upstairs. She takes a sit in the living room with Damon and I.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself," Damon says.

"Why would he say that?" I ask.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass," Damon says.

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain," Elena says.

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats," Damon says.

"I didn't mean physical pain," Elena says.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if I have to run out? We have to go to an errand with the teacher," Damon says.

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now? And what do you mean we?" Elena asks.

"We. More than one," I say.

"And you know Meg's my only friend," he says.

"Right," she says.

"You should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself," I say.

"I'll be fine," she says.

"You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances," Damon says.

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving," Elena says.

"We won't be long," he says and stands up.

We walk outside and wait for Alaric to show up.

"What's she doing?" Alaric asks.

"I'm coming with you," I say and jump into the back.

"She threw on her pouty face. I can't resist that," Damon says with a suggestive smirk.

"I don't want to hear about my stepdaughter's sex life. Please shut up," Alaric says and I chuckle.

"Stepdaughter, eh?" I ask.

"You're Isobel's daughter, I'm her ex-husband. That makes me your stepdad," he says.

"Ooo! So, you're my daddy. I don't know if that decreases or increases my sexual fantasies about you," I say, trying to make him uncomfortable.

Damon starts laughing while Alaric gives me a disapproving look in the mirror.

"Stop that," he demands.

* * *

We finally reach the apartment and walk up to the door.

"This is the one here. The records show it was paid 3 months in advance," Alaric says.

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in," Damon says.

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Ric says.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear," Damon says.

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric says and I make a face.

'Boring Daddy.'

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon asks and opens the door.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Alaric says and Damon steps into the house.

"Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently," Damon says.

I walk in further to the kitchen. I open the fridge and there are blood bags.

"Uh, guys, we have company," I say.

I turn around just in time to see a man jump on Alaric. Alaric stabs him with wood knuckles and the man attacks again. Damon runs over and throws him off of Alaric.

"Boys, boys, that's enough," I say and they look at me.

"I know you," Damon says to the man.

"Damon?" he asks.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb," Damon says.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry says and they explain why we're here.

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asks.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon asks.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out," Henry says.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asks.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place," Henry says.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asks.

"That's my friend's very... passive-aggressive way of asking, uh," Damon starts and I roll my eyes.

"Do you know a woman named Isobel?" I ask bluntly.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites," Henry says and smiles at me.

"What else do you do for him?" I ask.

"I help keep an eye on things... You know, with the others," he says.

"The others?" Damon asks.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge," Henry says.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asks.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble," Henry says.

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder," Damon says and Henry's phone rings.

"Heh. That's John now," Henry says.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him," Damon says and holds his hand out.

"Yeah," I say and step in between them, "No, let's not do that."

"What are you doing?" Alaric asks.

I look at Henry and mouth 'Run.' He blinks at me before he takes off.

"What the-?!" Damon starts but cuts himself off with a growl.

"Why'd you do that?" Alaric asks.

"Why were you going to kill him?" I ask.

"We weren't," Damon says.

"Yes, you were," I say, "He wasn't hurting anyone. Leave it be."

"Leave it be? You, of all people, are saying leave it be?" Damon asks incredulously.

I roll my eyes and walk around the apartment.

"He is gonna tell John we were here," Damon says.

"Then I'll make something up. We were scoping out the tomb vampires, trying to kill the evil ones. That guy was fine," I say.

"How do you know that?" Alaric asks.

"What does it matter anyways? You guys act like I let Hitler go," I say.

"What if John doesn't believe you?" Alaric asks.

"Then I'll say I was looking for Isobel," I say, "I dragged you two along and that I wanted to kill her."

They share a look and continue looking around.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Damon asks.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is... The place is clean," Alaric says.

"Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge," Damon says and holds something out to Alaric.

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end," Ric says.

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

"Oh, man. I... I gotta stop this. I can't... I can't keep searching for her," Ric says.

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually... Moderately healthy," Damon says.

"What are you going on? 146?" I ask.

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point," Damon says.

"Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough," Ric says.

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her," Damon says.

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I... I'm done with all of this. Yeah," Ric says.

My phone suddenly rings and I take it out. It's Matt.

"Hey," I say when I answer it.

"I thought you were helping Elena," Matt says.

"I am," I say. Damon and Alaric are watching me curiously. More so Alaric since he can only hear me and not Matt.

"Really? Then why did Elena say you were with Damon?" he asks and I snap my eyes to Damon.

"Well, right now I am. We went on an errand," I say.

"What kind of errand?" Matt asks and I look at Damon for help. He just smirks at me and I glare at him.

"Just an errand. Run of the mill really," I say and I hear Matt huff in disbelief.

"Look if you and Damon are... That's fine. Just don't-" Matt says and I quickly interrupt.

"No, no, no. Damon and I are not doing anything, Matt. I'd let you talk to him but he would just make something up to make me look bad," I say.

"So, you're gonna make something up to make you look good?"

"No. I told you I don't want to lie to you and I don't. But I can't tell you the truth either," I say.

"Well, come talk to me when you can," he says and hangs up.

I pull the phone away from my ear in disbelief. I look up at Damon and Alaric before walking past them out of the apartment.

* * *

When we get back, Elena is writing in her diary.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon says.

"Were you expecting anything else?" I ask and Elena smiles at me.

"No," he says.

I pick up Elena's legs and go to sit down on the couch. Damon picks me up and sits me in his lap on the couch before I can. I squeal and hit him in the chest. Elena chuckles and places her feet in my lap.

"So, how was the 'errand'?" Elena asks.

"I think I witnessed Daddy having an existential crisis," I say.

"Daddy? Damon or Ric?" she asks with a smirk.

Damon chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Ric," I say.

"Since when is Ric Daddy?" she asks with a laugh.

"Since a long conversation about your sister's sexual fantasies," Damon says.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that Damon's spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught," Elena says.

"This is my fault now?" Damon asks.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable," Elena says and Damon gets out from under me. I stand up and glare at Elena.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" I ask and she looks at me confused.

"He said there was more," Elena says.

"Yeah. That's an understatement," Damon says and I hold a hand out for him to grab. He grabs it and squeezes it.

"Tell her," I say.

He nods and tells her of his first feeding.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh," Damon says.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." Elena says.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it," Damon says.

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care," Elena says and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I ask, but she keeps walking.

She runs back into the room holding up Stefan's ring. My eyes widen and I tell her to go find him.

"I need to speak to Matt," I say and start walking out of the house.

"You're ready to tell him the truth?" he asks incredulously.

"No. It's not my secret to tell him," I say.

* * *

I knock on Matt's door and it opens a couple of seconds later. Matt looks at me and moves so I can get in. I walk past him and take a deep breath as he closes the door.

"Matt..." I say and turn to look at him.

"You're ready to talk?" he asks.

"I can't give you the answers you want, Matt," I say and he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Why?" he asks.

"They aren't mine to tell. Not only that, but you wouldn't believe me,"I say.

"Who's are they then?" he asks.

"I can't tell you that, Matt," I say sadly.

"Why not? Is this a trust thing? You don't trust me?" he asks.

"I trust you, Matty. I just can't tell you," I say.

"Meg... I can't do this," he says.

"Matt, please don't do this," I say.

"I can't be in this relationship if you're gonna keep secrets," he says.

"They aren't my secrets. How can you condemn me for that?" I ask.

"They might not be your secrets, but they are affecting you. And they're affecting us. I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you," he says.

"Matt, please," I say.

"I think you should go," he says and opens the door.

I look at him before I sigh and walk past him.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry if you liked the Matt/Meg pairing, but it's donezo. Mason's coming soon though :) Whoop whoop!

* * *

**Review Responses**

**totalRandum**-

Yay! Haha.

**QueenHecate92** and **Bronzelove**-

Great :)

**Crazy4Oreos**-

Heh heh sweet.

**ddluzelle**-

Thanks.

**sibunaismahlife**-

Thank you :)


	22. Isobel

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

"We're supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If we don't, I'll get the wrath of Caroline, but we wanted to check in first," I say to Damon on the phone. I put the phone on speaker so Elena can hear him.

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking," Damon says.

"Checking on Stefan," Elena calls.

"Oh, him? Oh, he's... he's terrible," Damon says.

"What's the matter?" Elena asks, worried.

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality," Damon says and I chuckle.

"Don't forget who helped us," I say and Elena smiles at me.

"I hate myself. Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with you and the history teacher?" Damon asks.

"No. I'm still avoiding him," I say.

"We've got to go we're late," she says.

"Have fun with your Mystic queen sister, I know I do," Damon says.

I roll my eyes at him and hang up.

* * *

"Don't screw up," Alaric says to Tyler before he comes over to us.

"Hey Daddio," I say and Alaric gives me a look.

"Come with me. We need to talk," he says.

"Can I meet you later? Bonnie and Caroline are waiting on me," I say.

"Not really-" he says but I interrupt.

"I'll be right back," I say and walk away.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," I say, "What do you think we should do Caroline?"

"You want my advice?" she asks.

"This is about friends coming together. You and I used to be friends. I'd like to come together again," I say and she nods happily.

"Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float," she says and types something in on her computer.

"This is what they did last year," she says and turns her computer to show us a picture, "and this is exactly what we don't want to do."

'That is yucktastic,' I think with a scowl.

"Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing?" Bonnie asks.

"I was thinking-" I start.

"Southern classic elegance," Caroline and I say at the same time. She looks at me and we smile at each other.

"Gone with the Wind?" Bonnie asks.

"How'd you know?" Caroline asks.

"You channel Scarlett, daily," Bonnie says.

"So true!" Caroline says.

"Okay. You guys have this, right?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asks.

"I just have to go somewhere," I say and stand up.

I run to Alaric's classroom and see Damon entering the room.

"I'm here," I say.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asks.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric says.

"Isobel is here?" he asks and Alaric nods, "In town?" he asks and looks at me.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asks.

"No," Alaric says.

"No, they're not?" I ask.

"No, I didn't ask," Alaric says.

"What about the invention?" Damon asks.

"Didn't ask," Alaric says.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" I ask.

"I don't know," Alaric says.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asks and I chuckle.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric says.

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She wants to see us, Meg," Elena says and I give her a look.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants," Stefan says. Damon turns me around to face him.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to," Damon says.

"We don't really have a choice," Elena says.

"She's threatened to go on killing spree," Alaric says. Damon gives me a confused look and I smirk at him.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys," Damon says and I chuckle.

"We want to do it. We want to meet her. If we don't, I know we'll regret it," Elena says.

"Speak for yourself. I refuse," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"She's gonna kill people if we don't," Elena says and I throw my arms out.

"That's not something I care about," I say.

"What do you mean? How could you not care?" Elena asks.

"Let me say it slowly. I. Don't. Care," I say and turn around to leave.

"Meg, you have to see her," Stefan says.

"No, she doesn't," Damon says.

"She really only wants to see, Elena the Doppelgänger," I say and walk out of the classroom.

* * *

I'm forced to come to the stupid meeting, no matter my objections. It's three against two; what can I do?

I look at my phone until a woman sits in front of us.

"Hello Meg and Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie," Isobel says, pointing to Elena.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asks.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you," Isobel says.

I see Elena looking at her neck and I look at it to see a necklace.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asks.

"Katherine helped me obtain it," Isobel says.

"Just so we're clear here, _Mommy Dearest_," I sneer sarcastically, "I don't like you."

"Who's our father?" Elena asks, trying to draw attention away from my bluntness.

"Not important. They were teenage wastes of space," Isobel says.

"They?" Elena asks.

"Names would be nice," I say and glare at her.

"They would, wouldn't they? You two ask a lot of questions," Isobel says.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you," Elena asks and I roll my eyes.

I look at Isobel to see her smirking at my attitude.

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective," Isobel says.

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asks.

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am," Isobel says.

"No, it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true," Elena says and I roll my eyes again.

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. And you went for Damon," she says and looks at me, "Can't say you made the wrong choice."

"Why don't we, uh, skip catching up and you can tell us why you asked to meet us," I say.

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention," Isobel says.

"How do you know our uncle?" I ask.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires," she says.

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asks.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've both thought about," Isobel says.

'I don't think I can be a werewolf and vampire.'

"No," Elena says.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human," she says and I smirk.

I grab a fork and jam it into her hand. She yelps and looks at me in surprise.

"I've killed vampires much older and stronger than you. Watch yourself," I say and stand up.

I start to walk away and she grabs my arm. She tries to push me to sit down, so I grab her hand before snapping her wrist in half. She looks up at me like she suddenly understands something.

"We're not giving you the invention," I say and throw her wrist back at her.

"Then the blood will be on your hands," Isobel says and stands.

I smirk and push her forward.

"Well, I don't care how many people you kill, sweetheart. In fact," I say and grab a random waitress walking by; I think her name is Molly. "Let's start now."

I place my hands around her neck and go to twist, but Elena shrieks.

"Meg! Stop!" Elena screams and shoots up from her seat.

I roll my eyes and release the girl. She looks at me scared and I smile.

"I'm practicing being a serial killer for a play. Was that good?" I ask and she nods with a smile.

"It was great," she says and walks away.

"You know, even though Elena looks like Katherine, you're much more like her. It was nice meeting you two," Isobel says and walks away.

I look at Elena crying and walk away. When I exit the grill, Damon and Ric are standing near the door.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks.

"I... Can you get me out of here, Damon?" I ask, emotionless.

"Yeah. Come on," he says and puts his hand on my lower back.

He leads me to his car and helps me in. I stare straight forward at nothing.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Damon asks, but I just keep staring.

"O-kay..." he whispers and pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

The car pulls up to the boarding house and Damon comes around to my side.

"Come on, Meg," he says and carries me out when I don't move.

He sits me on the couch and sits next to me. He takes my face in his hands and rubs it with his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm scared, Damon," I whisper and he shakes his head.

"She's not going to hurt you. I won't let her..." he says and the words trail to a stop when I shake my head.

"Not of her," I whisper, "What's. Wrong. With. Me?"

"Nothing. It's going to be okay," he says.

"NO!" I scream and push his hands off of me. "You don't understand Damon! I was going to kill that girl just to prove a point! And I'm not scared because I have the power to do it!"

"Why are you scared?" he asks soothingly.

"I'm scared," I say then whisper, "Because I wanted to and I would've liked it."

"That's..." Damon says.

"Exactly," I say and squeeze my eyes shut.

His arms wrap around me and he pulls me into his lap. He runs a hand through my hair and I press my face into his chest. I try to cry but I can't, so I instead start laughing. Damon pulls me back and looks at me, worried.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks.

"B-ecause, I c-an't c-ry," I say through laughter.

"Meg, I think you should lay down," Damon says and gently pushes me to lay on the couch.

I grab him, so he falls on top of me, and I kiss him hungrily. He immediately kisses me back with equal force and lifts my legs around his waist.

"This is your solution to help a crying girl," Stefan says and we jerk apart, "Making out with her?"

I sit up and smooth my hair with my hands. Damon pulls me over to sit in his lap.

"If you want to get technical, she wasn't crying," Damon says.

"She's vulnerable and you're taking advantage of her," Stefan says.

"If anyone's taking advantage of anyone, it's her of me," Damon says and squeezes my side.

'If I start messing around with Damon again, maybe Stefan will go away.'

I place my head in the crook of Damon's neck and start kissing it, while Damon and Stefan keep talking. Stefan clears his throat and I turn my eyes to him without moving from my work.

"Could you not do that?" Stefan asks and Damon chuckles.

"You interrupted us, Stefan," Damon says and I make an 'mhm' in agreement.

"Well, take it upstairs please," Stefan.

Damon nods before picking me up and taking us upstairs.

* * *

"I'm hungry," I tell Damon as I pull the covers up farther.

"Then go get food," he says with an eye roll.

"Can't you get me some?" I ask with a pout.

"Oh, I've missed that damn pout," he says and surges forward to bite my lip. I push him back sassily and cross my arms.

"Go get me food, damn it!" I demand and he growls at me.

He jumps up and vamp-speeds away. I take this time to jump up and find my clothes. I throw them on and jump back into the warm covers. Damon walks in the room in his boxers and holds out a plate to me. I take it from his hands and see two sandwiches.

"Oh, so Mr. Vampire was hungry too?" I ask teasingly.

"He was," he says and sits next to me, "You wore me out."

"Mmm... You're welcome," I say and grab a sandwich from the plate.

"That one's mine actually..." he says and tries to grab it.

I quickly shove it in my mouth and take a bite.

"Mmm. Your sandwich is tasty," I say with a smirk.

He groans and picks up the other sandwich.

* * *

"Meg! Elena!" Jeremy calls out to us.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him," Elena asks from behind me.

"No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?" he asks.

"Yeah. What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text," Jeremy asks.

"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends," Elena says.

"More than friends," I say with a smirk and Jeremy smiles at me.

"Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me," Jeremy says.

"I haven't talked to her, Jer," Elena says.

"Are you lying to me right now?" he asks.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asks.

"'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" he asks and I choke on my spit. I look at Elena and she looks shocked.

"No, but Jer…" she says and he starts walking away. "Jeremy wait!"

I turn around and Isobel is standing right behind us.

"Lady, take a hint," I say and roll my eyes.

"I'm your mother, Meg. I want to be more involved in your life," Isobel says.

"Yeah, we don't care what you want," I say.

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about, but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right," she says and looks at Bonnie.

"There is Elena's witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one," she says and looks at Jeremy.

"Oh… sad little brother Jeremy," she says and turns to Caroline.

"And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…" she says and looks at Matt.

"And there's Matt, friend, both of your ex's. Lots of connection there," Isobel says.

"Stay away from Matt!" I grit out, "And get the hell out of here!"

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty, which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" Isobel says.

"No!" Elena and I scream as Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt, crushing Matt's arm.

We both try to run for him, but Isobel grabs us.

"Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!" Matt screams in pain.

Tyler rushes to help him with some other guys and they try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help and they remove the trailer. Matt gets free and Caroline rushes over to Matt, making me narrow my eyes at her.

"Caroline, call an ambulance," Stefan says.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asks.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about," Isobel says and I sneer at her.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asks.

"Hand it over and all will be stopped," she says.

"Damon is not going to give it to her," I say.

"Not her, but he'll give it to you," Isobel says, smirking at me.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up," I say.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" she asks

I look around for Jeremy, but he's gone.

"Jeremy?" Elena and I call out.

"Jeremy?!" we say more frantically.

I keep searching around and notice Isobel is gone too. I give Elena a look before quickly walking over to Matt.

"The ambulance is saying in fifteen to twenty minutes," Caroline says.

"Matt, shit!" I say and stand next to him.

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital," Tyler says.

"Meg can take me," he says.

"I didn't drive," I say with a frown.

"I'll wait. It's fine," Matt says.

"You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story," Caroline says and I glare at her.

"I don't think anyone asked you," I say.

"You don't even get a say. Where have you been?" she asks with a glare.

"None of your damn business. And I do get a say. Matt's my boy-" I start but cut myself off, "Matt's my friend."

I look at Matt to see him looking at me sadly. I quickly look away from him and glare at Caroline.

"Girls!" Tyler yells.

"Go get your car!" Caroline orders and he walks off.

"Is that all you can do?" I ask, "Boss people around?"

"Shut up!" she says.

"There you go again," I say.

"I thought you wanted to be friends," she says and I open my mouth to reply.

"Meg!" Elena yells and I look over to see her standing with Bonnie and Stefan.

I look back to Matt and Caroline and sigh.

"I have to go," I say.

"Matt's hurt and you're leaving?" Caroline asks.

I lock eyes with Matt and say, "Sorry, Matt. But I have an errand to run. I'm sure you won't condemn me for it."

He looks apologetic and reaches for my hand. I quickly step back and start walking over to Elena. I hear Matt let out a sigh of sadness.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asks.

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with," Stefan says.

"We'll go to him. **I**'ll talk to him," I say.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires," Stefan says.

"What if it's not?" Elena says and we share looks with each other.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Damon says.

"Just listen please," I say.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel, so she could give it to John, who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person," Damon says and I smirk in amusement.

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away," Elena says and Damon looks at me.

"I don't trust her," he says.

'Me neither.'

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie says.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena says.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way," Damon says.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door," Stefan asks.

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing," Damon says.

"I've been practicing," Bonnie says.

"It's not piano lessons, honey," Damon says. I snort in laughter and Damon smirks at me.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asks.

"What?" Damon asks.

"Name a book, any book," she says.

"Name a book… How about 'Call of the Wild', Jack London?" Damon asks.

Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands and he looks at it.

"Jack London. Great parlor trick," Damon says.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena says and I roll my eyes facing Damon.

He chuckles mockingly at her and turns to Bonnie.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you," he says.

"You're right, you can't trust me," Bonnie says.

"But you can trust me," Elena says and Damon scoffs.

"Meg, what do you think?" Damon asks, looking at me.

"I think we need to get my brother back and the device is the only way to get him," I say and he sighs.

He sticks his hand in his pocket and hands Bonnie the device.

"Thank you," Elena says.

"I didn't do it for you," he says and moves to stand behind me. He rests his head on my shoulder and I shake my head at his cuteness.

Elena looks at us curiously and I raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head and looks away.

* * *

Bonnie has Emily's spell book with the device next to it.

"Done," Bonnie says and gives the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asks.

"Now we give it to Isobel," Elena says.

* * *

"Where is the device?" Isobel asks.

"Where is our brother?" I ask.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel asks.

"Where is our brother?" Elena repeats.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" she asks and I look back to see two people have come up behind us.

"Did you really think that we came alone?" I ask and Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel.

She looks at them, "For god sakes, call home."

"What?" Elena asks.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy," Isobel says.

Elena takes out her phone and dials home.

"Hello?" Jeremy answers and I sigh in relief.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident," Jeremy says.

"We're all laughing," Jenna says in the background.

"But yeah, I'm okay," Jeremy says.

"We'll be home soon, alright?" she says.

"Yeah," Jeremy says and hangs up the phone.

"You were never gonna hurt him," Elena says, like she's just discovered something.

Isobel and I scoff, causing me to scowl at the synchronization.

"No, she was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in this piece of filth. She doesn't have any," I sneer.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to her?" Elena asks.

"Because he's in love with her," Isobel says and smirks at me.

Elena hands her the device and there is a long pause.

"Thank you," I say.

"For what?" Isobel says, confused.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact," I say and Elena chuckles.

"Goodbye, Elena and Meg," Isobel says and I flip her the bird.

"Good riddance, bitch," I say and she speeds off.

Stefan and Damon walk over and Stefan hugs Elena. I look at Damon, who is standing there awkwardly, and hold out my arms.

"What? No hug?" I ask and he chuckles before wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

"Jeremy we have to talk about all this," I hear Elena say as I sit on my bed reading a book. I mark my page and sit it down.

"No, we really don't," Jeremy says.

"I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know," Elena says.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that Meg already covered it," he sneers and I flinch.

"Meg told you?" she asks.

"And read your journal. But save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki," he says and I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. We just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry," Elena says.

"Get out!" Jeremy screams.

"No, Jeremy," she says.

"Elena! Just get out. Please," he says.

"Jer, I..." she says, but a door slamming interrupts her.

'Why did he take it like that? When him and I talked, he was calm,' I think confused.

Elena suddenly bursts into my room with a scowl on her face.

"You told Jeremy?" she asks.

"He asked me. What was I supposed to do? Lie?" I ask.

"You were supposed to talk to me first," she says.

"Why? You had already made it clear you wanted him to remain as ignorant as possible. Hell, you'd still have him not know if it wasn't for Anna. Well, newsflash princess: you can't control everyone," I say, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"You thought if you yelled at Damon, he'd do what you say. Elena, Damon doesn't like you," I say and she frowns.

"I'm sure he does," she says.

"No, you annoy him. He's told me so. Damon is my best friend, Elena. I finally have something that's mine and you will not take it from me again," I say.

"Where is this coming from?" she asks.

"Life experience," I say and push her out of my room.

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh before deciding to go downstairs.

John is on the couch when I walk downstairs and his phone rings. I hide behind a wall and listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" he says.

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for," Isobel says.

'The device.'

"And my ring?"

"Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John," she says.

I hear the front door open.

"I got it. I won't fail," he says.

"You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list," she says and I narrow my eyes.

I peek around the corner to see John holding an envelope and putting the Gilbert ring on his finger.

"Let me guess," John says.

"Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for them," Isobel says.

"That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone," he says and I smirk evilly.

'Not part of my plan, dick.'

"They're our daughters, John. We owe that to them," Isobel says.

"I know," he says and hangs up the phone.

'Our daughters? John's our dad? He's probably Elena's dad, because he hates the supernatural.'

I shake my head and run into the kitchen. I grab a knife from the counter and lean against the counter hiding the knife behind me.

"Jenna? Uncle John?" I call out.

"Meg?" he asks and comes into the kitchen.

I smirk at him and he raises his eyebrows.

"You know I'm not your kid right?" I ask and he looks surprised.

"Who told you I was your father?" he asks.

"Isobel. Actually, she told me you weren't my father," I say, "That's gotta sting, huh?"

"Meg," he says and walks towards me.

"I'm mean technically we aren't related at all," I say as he stops in front of me, "So, I have no problem threatening you. Well, even if we were related I'd have no problem with it."

"What are you talking about?" he asks and I show him the knife in my hand.

I trail the blade along his chest and he looks nervous.

"Put that down," he says.

"If you kill Damon and/or Stefan, I'll have no problem killing anyone in this town," I say, "Who should we start with, hmm?"

"This isn't who you want to be, Meg. Threatening people. Put the knife down," he says, but doesn't move.

"Oh. I already am this. I'm showing Isobel how easy it is to hurt the people that she uses as toys," I say and I cut a large slice into the arm with his ring on.

He quickly grabs a rag and places it over the. I throw the knife on the table behind him.

"What the hell, Meg?!" he says and I roll my eyes at him.

"That looks pretty nasty. Might need stitches," I say and walk past him. I walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

A/N Slicing open uncles now Meg? Hahaha.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**TeamBedward**-

I'm so excited to write Mason loving.

**ddluzelle**-

Heh heh heh... Mwahahaha... Mwahahaha... *coughs* Sorry.

**totalRandum**-

Sorry... But Mason. Yay!

**snmuenst**-

Yay Mason indeed :)

**QueenHecate92**-

Good darling.

**manuact14**-

Probably not so well hehe.

**HungerGamesHarryPotter7887**-

Tada darling :)


	23. Founder's Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N End of Season 1. Season 2, here we come.

* * *

I walk downstairs to see Jenna, John, and Jeremy in the kitchen. John has a bandage on his arm and I chuckle softly, causing all of them to look at me.

"Wow. What happened to you, John?" I ask and he gives me a look.

"He sliced his arm all up. He refused to go to the doctor and made me put butterfly bandages to seal it," Jeremy says and I laugh loudly.

"Silly John," I say and walk past him. I run, what looks like, a soothing hand across his back and he tenses slightly. "Always hurting yourself."

"You know me. Stabbing random stuff," he says, looking me in the eyes.

I narrow my eyes at him and scratch harshly on his back, making him grunt. I pull my hand back and grab some food from the fridge.

* * *

Jenna is helping Elena and I get ready for the Founder's Day Parade. Elena is whining like the little baby that she is.

"Ouch, this dress hurts," Elena whines as Jenna laces her up.

I look at my dress, that's already on, and smile at the corset-attire.

"Suck it in, baby," Jenna says and I chuckle.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float," Carol says and I chuckle at her frantic movements.

I look around and see Damon and Stefan talking, so I decide to listen in.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone, and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and ravish Meg," Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"Don't start with me, Damon," Stefan says and I chuckle.

"Oh, you started this Stefan, with that whole 'Leave Meg alone, you're a bad influence' speech. I'm enjoying that," Damon says and I become confused. 'Why would Stefan care?'

"As long as you heard it," Stefan says.

"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan," Damon says.

"Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'," Stefan says and I roll my eyes.

"'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the crazy, sexy, bad boy. You may still have an innocent picture of Meg in your head, but she is nowhere near it. Trust me," he says with a suggestive smirk.

"Mr. Salvatore, is that any way to talk about a lady?" I joke as I walk up behind him.

He turns around and opens his mouth to speak before he freezes.

"What?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"You look beautiful," Stefan says and Damon glares at him.

"Beautiful? That's the best you can do? She looks breathtaking," he says with a smile.

"You are quite the charmer sir," I say.

Damon walks away to do whatever it is he does. Elena comes over to us and Stefan tells us about John being our father.

"John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asks.

"He's your father. Not mine," I say and they look at me funny.

"How do you know that?" Elena asks.

"I overheard him talking on the phone to Isobel," I say and they give me a look.

"And what did they say?" Stefan asks.

"That we're both his daughter but that makes zero sense, because Isobel said 'they' when we were asking about it. 'They' implies two," I say.

"How do you know you're not his daughter?" Elena asks and I scrunch up my face.

"You'll see eventually," I say and walk away.

"Hey!" someone calls and I turn to see Matt.

"Hey," I say.

"I'm still your partner for this, right?" he asks and I shrug.

"I don't know Matt. Do you want to be?" I ask.

"I do. I'm sorry about breaking up with you. That was uncalled for and I'd like to give it another try if..." he trails off at the look on my face.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll still be hiding things from you like before," I say and he nods with his eyes to the floor.

"That's fine. Sorry I asked," he says.

"Don't be sorry, Matt. Friends, right?" I ask and he nods.

"Friends," he says and pulls me in for a hug.

"Say cheese!" I hear Bonnie say and I quickly turn to her voice. I roll my eyes and Matt and I pose.

"Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!" Caroline says to Matt.

"Seriously?" Matt asks.

"Yes!" Caroline says and I chuckle.

"Okay, fine," he says and hides it behind my back.

Bonnie takes the picture and Tyler walks up to us.

"I want one with Meg and Bonnie now," Caroline says.

"Here, I can take it," Tyler says and Matt looks at him.

"I'll be on the float," Matt says and walks away.

Tyler gives me a look. "I said I was sorry! To both of you!"

"You made out with his mom, beat him up, and hit his girlfriend in the face," I say and shake my head at him, "Sorry's not gonna cut it."

I walk away and see Elena run past me. I raise an eyebrow and follow her to see Jeremy ahead of her.

"Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float," she says.

"Go away, Elena," Jeremy says.

"Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us," Elena says and I chuckle, causing them to look at me.

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother," Jeremy says.

"Jer, please," she says.

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily. Something like this doesn't just get fixed," he says and starts walking away.

"Jer," I say and walk up next to him.

"Hey Meg," he says with a smile.

"Why are you upset with Elena and not me?" I ask and he sighs.

"Elena always does stuff like this. You and I have to look out for each other; I get that," he says.

"It was my idea to compel you, Jeremy. You know that," I say and he nods.

"I know, but your reason was so I wouldn't get hurt; her's was so I wouldn't know about vampires," he says and I nod.

"Okay. You do look great by the way," I say with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and I, along with the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts, are on our Miss Mystic Falls float.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School Marching Band!" Carol Lockwood says.

The marching band and the cheerleaders parade first and everyone applauds and screams for them.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek," Carol says.

Jeremy and Tyler are in it and they wave to the crowd before pretending to shoot at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts."

We all laugh and wave at the crowd.

"This is Megara Gilbert, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

I blow kisses to a couple of the high school guys in the audience. They cheer and pretend to catch them or let them land on their cheeks. I roll my eyes with a smirk and I see Damon looking at me. I wave at him and blow him his own kiss. He smirks and catches it, putting it in his pocket.

"I thought there wasn't anything going on between you and Damon," Matt whispers in my ear.

"There wasn't," I whisper back and smirk internally.

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt whispers and I laugh.

"Hmm..." I say simply and he groans.

* * *

I grab my regular clothes from my car and change in the bathroom at the grill. I take my dress back to the car before walking back into the grill, and notice Elena walking up to Damon.

"I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you," Damon says.

"Is that an insult?" she asks.

"Actually, it is a compliment of the highest order," he says.

"This... friendship thing that we have is okay so far, right?" Elena asks and I narrow my eyes.

"Friendship?" he asks and chuckles, "You and I are not friends, Elena."

He shakes his head and looks around, before walking towards me with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Gilbert. I have to say I like this outfit as much as I did the lovely dress," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Mhmm... I'm sure you told all the girls that," I say and he chuckles.

"I didn't actually," he says and presses a kiss to my temple.

"Go to hell," I hear Jeremy say and I turn to see him storming away from Elena.

I shake my head and quickly walk over to Elena.

"Would you leave him alone, Elena?!" I exclaim and she glares at me.

"Why should I? He forgave you and not me," she says.

"Because I'm not like you," I say getting closer to her, "I don't **push**," I give her a push," and **push**," another push, "and **push**," I give her another push that backs her into the table behind her, "until..." I pick up a plate and break it in half, "**Snap!**"

"Okay..." Damon says and I feel him wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me off of Elena.

"What the hell, Meg?!" Elena exclaims, looking at me with scared eyes.

I look around to see the people around us staring. I give them glares that make them quickly divert their attention.

"Outside. Come on," Damon whispers in my ear and pulls me outside.

"I'm not going to apologize to her," I say and he nods.

"Why should you?" he asks.

"Thank you. Sometimes I think you're the only one who gets me," I say and he smiles.

"I try," he says and I nudge him with my shoulder.

"Could you uncompel... decompel... whatever it's called, Jeremy later?" I ask and he nods slowly.

"If he wants me to," he says.

* * *

I'm walking around at the nighttime festival, when Damon, Stefan, and Elena appear in front of me. Damon grabs my face in his hands and looks at me closely.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target," he says and looks at Stefan, "Get her out of here, now!"

'Her, not them,' I think with a smirk.

Damon starts to leave and Stefan stops him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan," he says and leaves.

"Jeremy," I say as Stefan grabs Elena and I.

"Let's go find him, come on!" Stefan says and we start looking around.

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy," the Mayor's voice rings out in the square and everyone applauds.

"Enjoy the show!" he exclaims.

A loud screeching sound goes off, causing Stefan and I to fall to the ground in pain. I grip at my ears, trying to block the sound, but to no avail. Elena quickly crouches down next to us.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Elena asks.

"My head!" Stefan and I scream.

"What?" Elena asks, confused.

"My head!" Stefan and I scream again.

"Hey, I got these one's. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!" Alaric is saying and I groan again.

Alaric rushes over and helps us get up. We walk over to some stairs and they sit us down.

"I don't know what happened, they just dropped," Elena says.

"Yeah, they're not the only ones. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain," Alaric says.

"What?" Elena asks and there's a long pause. "They're rounding up the vampires."

"Only question is: why did you drop?" Alaric says, looking at me.

I would answer, if I wasn't preoccupied with the loud painful ringing and stabbing. Eventually, it stops.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks, seated in between us.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped," Stefan says and I nod.

Alaric comes back, even though I wasn't aware he left, and says, "I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building."

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be," Stefan says and I nod.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it," Elena says and I scoff.

"Maybe she didn't," Alaric says.

"She did, we saw her do it!" Elena says.

"We saw her do something: witchy parlour tricks. We wouldn't know the difference," I say.

"They're right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampire," Stefan says.

"So we could protect you," Elena says and I roll my eyes.

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?" I ask, standing up quickly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started," Alaric says and I start panicking.

"Can you get our brother, take him home?" Elena asks.

"Of course," Alaric says.

"Let's go," I say.

* * *

We are walking around when suddenly Stefan and I hear the fire.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire," he says and I nod internally.

"What?" Elena asks and I growl at her.

"The building's on fire!" I scream and rush to find John.

"Where is Damon?!" I demand, pushing him back.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon," he says.

"I warned you, John," I say darkly and he looks nervous for a second.

"I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty-five years ago. This is the right thing, Meg," he says and I shake my head at him.

I look back at Stefan to see him looking at the building.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself," John says.

"You know the building well, is there another way in?" Stefan asks Elena and I.

"Utility door, there's one around the side," I say and rush towards the building.

Stefan follows right behind me and we head to the emergency exit.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Bonnie says and Stefan opens the door.

"The fire will take you both out," she warns.

"He's my brother, Bonnie!" Stefan exclaims and we go into the building.

Stefan tries to open the basement's door but pulls his hand back quickly.

"The doorknob is too hot," he says and I ignore him and grab onto it.

The doorknob burns my skin painfully, so I scream and pull my hand back, causing Stefan to shake his head at me.

Stefan reaches again and can finally open the door, but the fire is too large to pass. Suddenly, the flames shrink and we go into the basement. I look around and quickly spot Damon, pointing, and Stefan nods.

"Go back up," he commands and I nod before rushing back up the stairs and outside.

I collapse outside on the ground and start coughing. Elena is by my side very quickly, patting my back.

"Oh my god!" Elena says and I snap my head up to see Stefan and Damon standing outside.

I chuckle happily and lay back down.

"Meg! What happened?" Damon asks and is craddling my burnt hand in his the next second, having vamp-sped to me.

"Fire and metal doorknobs are a lovely combination," I say and he chuckles at me before kissing my forehead.

"Let's get you home," he says and I nod.

* * *

"Can you wait in my bed like a good little housewife, please?" I ask a laying Damon and he chuckles.

"Whatever you need, I can do," he says.

"Thank you. I'll be right back. I have to get homework from my car," I say and he nods.

"Take your time. I'll be here. Routing around in your underwear drawer," he says and I roll my eyes before walking out of my room.

As I open the front door, I see Elena walking up to the house with her dress in her hand. She smiles at me as I close the door behind me and walk towards her.

"Hey. Is Damon still here?" she asks and I glare at her. I rip the dress out of her hand and toss it aside.

"Let me make this as clear as I can, Elena," I say and walk in front of her. I grab her by the neck and slam her into the door, lifting her slightly off of the ground. "If your witchy friend pulls a stunt like this again, I will kill her."

"Meg! What are you doing? Let go," she chokes out and I chuckle at her.

"You're pathetic," I sneer. I drop her and she crumbles to the ground.

I decide to forget about the homework in my car and go back inside instead. Jenna suddenly opens the door and looks at us in shock.

"What's happening here?" Jenna asks and I chuckle.

"It's only a warning, Jenna. No need to panic," I say and walk past my annoying sister and into the house.

"It's late, you should probably come inside, now," Jenna tells Elena.

Elena nods and stands, walking into the house.

"What's going on down here?" Damon asks with a smirk on his face.

"Why's he here?" Jenna asks, pointing a finger.

"Because he's a bad housewife and doesn't know how to stay when he's told," I say with a smirk. He winks at we as I start escorting him back up the stairs.

"He's not staying here," Jenna says in, what I'm sure she believes is, an intimidating voice.

"Oh yes, he is. Sleep tight," I say and throw Elena a glare. She has a gleam in her eye that makes me curious, but I shake it off in favor of getting Damon back into my room.

I knock on Jeremy's door to tell him goodnight, but there's no answer. I look at Damon and he shrugs before pushing me into my room.

"Seriously?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Mhmm," he says and pushes me onto the bed. He kisses all over my face before finally kissing my lips.

"No..." I whine and push him back. "Sleepy."

"Ugh, fine," he says and pulls the covers onto us before snuggling into me with his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**HungerGamesHarryPotter7887**-

Thank you. I thought it was time for a freak out :)

**TeamBedward**-

I'm excited to write it haha.

**snmuenst**-

Yeah, a lot of stuff went down in this chapter.

**QueenHecate92**-

Thank you :)

**totalRandum**-

Yeah, that throw down is gonna be interesting.

**Mellie Boo**-

Eeevil! Haha. But yeah. You can only take so much shit from people before you snap.

**Kellyxo**-

I know and I miss season 1 Damon. He's a whipped, nice guy in the rest of the seasons. Mason is next, then Klaus. Damon will still be thrown in there at places. I'm not sure about Kol. They'll find out soon about the werewolf thing. I think Mason will find out first, since he's a werewolf.

**Mari Wollsch**-

Thank you :)

**ddluzelle**-

Freak out baby haha.

**lunabloodmoon666**-

Thank you :)

**riri**-

Thank you :)

**manuact14**-

Mason :)


	24. The Return

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

A/N Season 2! Mason has finally arrived.

* * *

"Jeremy!" I hear Elena yell, along with stomps up the stairs, "Meg!" I hear Jeremy's door open. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Meg get in here!"

I shake Damon's arm off of me and stand up.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"I don't know. My stupid sister is yelling for me," I say and walk to the door, Damon following.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I walk into Jeremy's room. I see Jeremy laying on the bed, unmoving, and I scream.

I rush over to him and start shaking him. "Jeremy! Please get up."

He suddenly jerks awake and I sigh in relief. I throw my arms around him and stroke his hair.

"You scared me," I whisper into his hair.

"Anna gave me her blood and I drank it then took some pills. I should be a vampire, right?"

"I don't know. Damon," I say and Damon walks over, pushing Elena out-of-the-way.

"Why would you do that Jeremy?" Elena asks.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead.

Damon takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes.

"Look at me," Damon commands.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same," Jeremy says, shaking his hands off.

I hear an ambulance arrive outside and I give Elena a look.

"What's that for?" I ask and she gets up and walks

"Uncle John was stabbed. I'll be back," she says and I roll my eyes at her.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" I ask Damon and he looks at Jeremy's eyes.

"No, he's fine," Damon says.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy says and jumps up.

"Don't say that Jeremy!" Elena says as I watch her walk in with Stefan.

"His girlfriend just died, Elena. A little consideration would be nice," I sneer and she gives me a confused look.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down," Stefan says and pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.

"I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die," Stefan says and Jeremy looks away.

"Hey!" Stefan says and slaps him in the face, "Do you understand me?!"

I lunge at Stefan and punch him in the face. He turns to me with an disbelieving look and I glare at him.

"What the hell Meg?" Elena says.

"Don't hit my brother, asshole," I say and sit down next to Jeremy.

He smiles at me and wraps an arm around my shoulders before burying his face in my hair.

"I understand," he says, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Good," Stefan say, getting up and standing next to Elena.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asks.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet," Stefan says.

I look up at Damon and he smiles at me. I smile back and hug Jeremy tighter to me. A policemen suddenly knocks on the door frame of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"I'll be right there," Elena says.

"You two need to be at the hospital," Stefan says, looking between me and Elena.

"I can't leave him," I say, shaking my head.

"Yes, you can. I'll watch him," Stefan says and I nod reluctantly.

"No, I don't need a babysitter," Jeremy says, slowing releasing me.

"Yes, you do," I say with a smirk and stand up.

* * *

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asks as we walk up to the sheriff.

"She's in surgery, it's... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon," she says and looks at me and Elena.

I huff and throw up my hands. Elena and I start walking away from them.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asks Bonnie as we walk over to her.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it," Bonnie says.

"What?" Elena asks and Bonnie hugs her.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena says.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon says, walking over to us.

"No, I don't," Bonnie says.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," Damon says.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn," Bonnie says and I chuckle evilly.

"So, is taking down a witch. They have very snappy necks," I say with a threatening smirk.

Bonnie flinches away and I look at Damon.

"You can give Caroline some blood," I say and Damon gives me a look.

"No, no way," Elena says.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day. She will be better, Elena," I say and Damon nods.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that," Elena says.

"Do it," Bonnie says and after seeing Elena's expression, adds, "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asks.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Meg," Bonnie says and walks away.

I look at Elena with a sneer and she gives me a confused look.

"We should talk about what happened tonight," I say and she nods.

"One of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John," she says and I shake my head.

"No, on the porch. We had a nice talk..." I say trailing off after looking at her bruise-free neck.

"A talk? No, we didn't," Elena says.

"We'll talk about this later," I say as Jenna rushes over to us.

"I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna says.

"Where have you been?" Elena asks.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier," Jenna says.

"No, you didn't," Elena says.

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," Jenna says and I groan in realization.

I look over at Damon and see he has the same look on his face.

"Mmm, you got to be kidding me," he says, looking at me before walking away.

* * *

When Elena, Damon, and I enter the house, we see Stefan on the floor, but he stands up immediately.

"Stefan?" Elena asks.

"Elena," he says.

"What happened?" Elena asks and I look at Damon.

"Katherine happened," Damon says.

"I need to go see Jeremy," Elena says and walks upstairs.

I groan and walk into the kitchen, Stefan and Damon following after me.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks.

"No," Stefan says.

"Bitch certainly knows how to make an entrance," I say with a hint of admiration.

"She said Meg has a firm grip. What does that mean?" Stefan asks, looking at me.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I went to my car earlier tonight," I say.

Elena enters the room and Stefan walks towards her.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore. But he already knew everything except Katherine being here," she says, looking at me.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better," Elena says and I roll my eyes, causing Damon to smirk and nudge me with his shoulder.

"I know. We all did," Stefan says.

"Katherine was in this house; Jenna invited her in. What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Move," Damon says and I chuckle.

"Very helpful, thank you," Elena says and sits down.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans," Damon says.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asks me.

"I could demonstrate," I say and walk in front of her, "Let me make this as clear as I can, Elena," I say.

I grab her by the neck and slam her into the fridge, lifting her slightly off of the ground. "If your witchy friend pulls a stunt like this again, I will kill her."

I set her back on her feet and Damon chuckles.

"And you thought it was me?" she asks and I roll my eyes, walking back over to Damon.

"I'll take that as a yes," Damon says with a chuckle.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him," Elena says.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know," Damon says.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea," I say.

"What's that?" Elena asks.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you," I say and turn around.

"Is that smart?" Elena asks.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move," Damon says and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yeah? And then what?"

"Stake her," Damon says.

"Rip her head off," I add.

"Something poetic. We'll see," Damon says, leading me out of the room with a chuckle.

"Where are we going?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Lockwood house," he answers, shoving me into his car with a smirk.

"Such a gentleman," I say sarcastically.

"Why did the device affect you?" Damon suddenly asks and I shrug.

"I don't know," I say.

"You sure?" Damon asks, looking at me curiously.

"Yep."

* * *

"Hey Ty," I say and he shakes my hand with a smile

"I'll just stay with Tyler, if I can that is," I say, looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, sure," he says and Damon nods.

"I'll find you later," Damon says and walks into the house.

"One man to the next, huh?" Tyler says quietly to me, still greeting guests, smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Oh, ha ha. I'm not dating Damon. He's my best friend," I say and he nods sarcastically.

"Of course he is," he says sarcastically.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I ask and lean closer to him.

"You wish," he says and I roll my eyes at him.

A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a handsome man steps out.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the jeep. Tyler smirks at me before walking closer to the jeep.

"So the black sheep returns," Tyler says and I follow him down the stairs.

"Tyler?" the man asks.

"Yeah," Tyler says.

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old," the man says.

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason," Tyler says and they hug.

"Good to see you again," Mason says.

"It's good to see you too. This is Meg Gilbert," he says and steps aside so his uncle can see me.

"Hi," I say and wave, "Mason Lockwood. We've met before, but I was really little."

"It's nice to meet you," he says, looking me over.

I look at Tyler and smirk. He rolls his eyes and lightly shoves his uncle.

"Come on inside, Casanova," Tyler says and I chuckle.

Mason walks past me and I get a scent of something familiar. His head snaps back to me and I tilt my head in confusion.

"You coming?" he asks and I nod, following him into the house.

He catches my wrist when we enter the room with Damon, Carol, and Liz.

"You're like me. I can smell it," he whispers into my ear and I give him a look.

"We'll talk later," I say and he nods.

"Mason. I'm glad you're here," Carol says and Mason gives her a hug.

I walk out to the porch and see Elena staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Why did the device work on you? You're not a vampire," she says and I tilt my head.

"You're also not Elena. Nice try though," I say and tap her on the cheek.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you? Isobel told me you were," she whispers and I give her a glare.

"You live to see another day," I hear Bonnie say and I narrow my eyes.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon says.

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Meg and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out," Bonnie says. I growl and Katherine chuckles at my annoyance.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press," Damon says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie asks.

Bonnie comes over to Katherine and me, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place," Bonnie says.

"Look Witchy. This is your fault. If you would have done right in the first place, none of this would have happened," I sneer at her then smirk. "By the way, 'taking Damon out' is not in your best interest if you'd like to keep breathing."

"What's wrong with you, Meg?" she asks.

"She's feeling a bit off today. Nothing to worry about," Katherine says and Bonnie touches her arm in compassion.

Bonnie's eyes widen, immediately sensing that she is not Elena.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back," Bonnie says.

"Okay."

Bonnie walks away and we watch her leave.

"Shall we?" she asks and I chuckle.

"Why not?" I say and I follow her into the room with Bonnie.

Bonnie turns around gasps when she sees us.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine," Katherine says and I chuckle, earning a look from Bonnie.

"I know who you are."

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's still sweet on Meg, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine says and I clap for her.

Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine vamp-speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie stares at her and Katherine holds her head in pain before pulling them down.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that," Katherine says, grabbing Bonnie by the throat and pushing her against the wall.

The doors fly open and I roll my eyes.

"Nice," Katherine says and I snort.

"Puh-lease," I say and wave at Stefan, who is standing outside the doorway.

"Katherine," he says.

"Stefan," Katherine says.

"Leave her alone."

"Okay," Katherine says and releases Bonnie before leaving the room.

Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. I huff in annoyance and walk past Stefan, smirking at his confusion.

* * *

I walk around aimlessly until I find Tyler drinking in his dad's office.

"Drinking away your sorrows?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"You joining me or what?" he asks and I take the flask from him.

"You sure your dad won't mind? Oh, wait!" I say and chuckle before giving him a look, "Too soon?"

He chuckles and touches my hair. I take a sip from the flask and hand it back to Tyler.

"No, he was a dick," he says and I nod.

"I give great hugs, I've been told, if you need one," I say and he smirks before pulling me into a hug.

"Why haven't we been hanging out?" he asks when he pulls back.

"Conflicting interests?" I offer and steal the flask, taking a sip.

The door opens and I quickly put the flask behind my back. Mason steps in the room and raises his eyebrows at us.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?" he asks.

"Nothing, nothing," Tyler says and I chuckle.

"Well, now that you're here, we can have one hell of a threesome," I say and Tyler coughs, nudging me in the side.

"You know that's my nephew, right?" Mason asks with a laugh.

"You don't have to have sex with him; just me," I say with a smile," You two kissing might be hot, though."

"Nope, not happening," Tyler says.

"The kissing or the threesome?" I ask and Tyler smirks at me.

"Well..." he says and steps closer to me, brushing a hand through my hair.

"Come on, Mason," I say and he chuckles.

"I think you two are too drunk for this," he says, pulling the flask from my hand.

"Meg," someone calls from the doorway and I look over to see Damon.

"Hey," I say and squeeze out from between Mason and Tyler.

* * *

I walk into my bedroom to see Damon sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I say and sit next to him, "What's up?"

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch."

"Thanks. For looking out for us," I say with a chuckle.

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis," he says.

"Have you been drinking?"

Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart.

"And you're upset. That's not a good combination," I say.

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care," Damon says and I frown.

"Where's this coming from?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You seemed to be getting pretty cozy with the Lockwoods," he says and I lean into him.

"Seriously, Damon?" I ask and he nods.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Is this really why you're upset?" I ask and he gives me a look.

"Yes. And Katherine told me she never loved me," he says.

"Wait, Katherine. When did you talk to Katherine?" I ask.

"When she kissed me at the house," he says and I stand up.

"When she kissed you, huh? And you didn't kiss her back?" I ask.

"I did," he says quietly.

"You're upset with me because I was joking around with Tyler and Mason, but you kissed Katherine and I should be okay with that?" I ask and he stands up.

"No, you shouldn't. But I just had to know if she ever loved me," he says and I growl at him.

"Why would that matter anymore?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I just needed to know. It seems every girl I love never loves me back," he says and I sigh.

"Please tell me you don't mean me," I say and he grabs my face.

"I love you," he says and kisses me, a bit sloppily due to his drunken state.

I pull back slightly and he groans.

"I love you too, Damon. But you're still hung up on Katherine and I can't-" I say and he cuts me off with another kiss.

He pulls back and kisses me all over my face, not missing any spots.

"Please," he says and I lead him towards the bed.

"This can't become a regular thing, Damon. Not with Katherine in the way," I say and he nods.

"Okay," he says and pulls me with him onto the bed.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Crazy4Oreos**-

I think Kitty Kat might get a kick out of it though.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**-

Thank you :)

** .1884**-

Maybe breifly, not dating or anything though.

**totalRandum**-

Thank you :)

**QueenHecate92**-

Yeah they are haha.

**snmuenst**-

It wouldn't been weird if Katherine randomly kissed Damon, because he doesn't like Elena, at all. Haha.

**I Growl For Fun**-

Yay! Favorite OC. I'm glad you like my story and character :)

**Bronzelove**-

:)

**Kellyxo**-

Klausssss though hehehe. Yes, that was Katherine.

**ddluzelle**-

Creepy creepay. (There's something wrong with me.)

**Aiphira**-

:D That makes me very happy darling.

**Jade**-

...But hybrid babies... :)

**TeamBedward**-

Yeah, that was Katherine.

**HungerGamesHarryPotter7887**-

:D Yay!

**Mari Wollsch**-

What's wrong with you?! Hahaha


	25. Brave New World

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

A/N Guys! 101 Favorites! I love you my darlings :)

* * *

I jolt awake to the sound of my phone ringing and sit up, wiggling around in Damon's arms. I pick up the phone and place it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask without looking at the caller.

"You wanna run with me, like old times?" Tyler asks.

"Uh, sure. Right now?" I ask.

"Yes, get up and get your running gear on," he demands and I groan.

"Okay... Are you picking me up or what?" I ask.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon," he says and hangs up.

"We?" I ask myself and push Damon's arms from me.

"Where are you going?" he asks, sitting up.

"Running with Tyler and someone else," I say, grabbing my clothes from my dresser.

"Who else?" he asks and I shrug, pulling on my pants.

"I don't know. He didn't say," I say and Damon sighs.

"Think it's his uncle?" he asks.

"I don't know, Damon," I say, exasperated.

"Are you getting upset with me?" he asks in disbelief and spins me around to face him.

"No. I'm getting annoyed. There is a difference," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, stop. I'm just asking," he says and I shake my head.

"No, you're controlling, not asking," I say and he gives me a look.

"Controlling? You think I'm-" he says, but is interrupted by a horn.

"That's my ride," I say with a smirk and start walking out of the door.

I walk down the stairs with Damon trailing behind me.

"Go away," I say with a giggle.

"I'm not doing anything," he says.

I run the rest of the way to the front door and slam it in Damon's face. I rush down the steps to Tyler's car and I hear Damon yelling for me.

I turn and smirk at him before opening the door. Mason is sitting in the front seat but I jump in anyways so Damon can't get to me.

"Go! Go! Go!" I say, giggling.

Tyler chuckles, but drives away. I look down at Mason, as I landed in his lap, and smile at him.

"Fancy meeting you here," I say and he chuckles.

"Imagine that," he says with a smirk. He picks me up to sit me in the middle of the seats.

"So, what's happening? Are we driving to your house and running there?" I ask and Tyler nods.

"Yeah. We'll run along the property line," Tyler says.

"You could've ran together without me," I say.

"What's the fun in running, if I don't have a sexy girl to run after?" Tyler asks with a smirk.

"Such a charmer," Mason says sarcastically.

"She was the one talking about a threesome," Tyler defends.

"That's all that's been on your mind since yesterday, hasn't it?" I ask and Tyler chuckles.

"You know it," he says and Mason laughs.

* * *

We arrive at the Lockwood Estate and start racing. Mason is faster than both of us, but I'm faster than Tyler. I'm guessing Mason isn't going at full speed, because I'm not either.

We walk into the back of the house, sweating excessively. I can smell Mason the strongest and it's driving me crazy. I don't know why, but I really want to jump him, even with Tyler standing there.

"What was that? Like seven?" Tyler asks and I chuckle loudly.

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it," Mason says and I hum in agreement.

"What?" Tyler says.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker," Mason says and I giggle.

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom..." Tyler says and I bend over to take my shoes off.

"Yeah, yeah," Mason says and sits down to remove his shoes.

I feel a hand smack my ass and I look back to see Tyler smirking at me.

"You're cute," I say sarcastically as I straighten out.

"So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asks.

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3; I'm gonna say no," Tyler says.

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" I ask, knowing Tyler's problem is his werewolf gene.

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I don't know. It just amplifies and I just go off," Tyler says.

"You black out?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage," Tyler says.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason asks.

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it," Tyler says and I share a look with Mason.

"Don't you have food?" I ask and Tyler nods.

"Yeah. You hungry?" he asks.

"I didn't eat breakfast, so yes," I say.

"Shit. Let me get you something," he says and I smile at him.

"Thank you," I say and he nods before walking out of the room.

"We need to keep him safe," Mason whispers very quietly and I nod.

"Why are we whispering?" I ask just as quietly.

"There's someone here," he whispers.

"Oh. He needs to hurry back," I whisper and he raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Why?" he whispers, standing up.

"Because, you smell amazing right now and I don't want to come off too strong when I jump you," I whisper and he steps closer to me.

"You've never met another wolf, have you?" he whispers and I shake my head, trying not to breathe in his scent.

"Could you?" I whisper and motion for him to step back.

"You smell amazing too," he says and surges forward, taking a huge breath of my scent.

I suck in a breath and try not to jump him, again.

"You're making this very difficult for me," I whisper and he chuckles, a throaty sound that makes me groan.

"This is cozy," Tyler says and I jump away from Mason.

"Shut up!" I say and steal the platter of food from him.

"Those are for all of us," Tyler says.

"Not anymore," I say with a laugh.

Mason grabs the platter from me and Tyler laughs at my attempt to get it back.

"Meany," I say and Mason smirks at me.

We eat the food on the platter, the two men much more than me, and my phone rings when we're finished.

"Ahh! Would you leave me alone, woman?!" I exclaim before I answer the phone.

"What Elena?" I ask and the guys give me an amused look.

"Why aren't you at the carnival? You didn't set anything up. Could you get here?" she asks and I groan.

"Not really feeling that. Thanks for asking though," I say and hang up.

"Okay. You did not just hang up on Elena," Tyler says and lets out a loud laugh.

"I did actually," I say with a chuckle, "I should probably go."

I stand up and my phone rings again.

"If this is Elena, I'm going to kill her," I say and look at the phone; it's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello Meg," I hear Elena say; only I can tell it's not Elena and that it's Katherine.

I look at Mason and roll my eyes, pretending it's Elena.

"Elena seriously, I really don't want to set up the carnival," I say and she chuckles.

"Where are you? I'm picking you up," she says and I growl.

"I'm at the Lockwood's," I say.

"I'll be right there," she says and hangs up.

"She's picking you up isn't she," Tyler says with a laugh.

"Yeah," I say and sigh.

I go to the front of the house and wait for Katherine to arrive. She arrives in Elena's car and I chuckle at the sight. I walk to the car and get inside before giving her an amused look.

"How?" I ask and she just smirks.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask after a while of driving.

"To the carnival," she says and I groan.

"What? I don't want to go there yet. Elena will try to make me work," I say and she chuckles.

"You remind me of someone," she says and I tilt my head.

"Who?" I ask.

"My twin," she says and I gasp.

"You have a twin?" I ask.

"I had a twin. She died a long time ago," she says and I nod.

"Sorry. It can't be easy. Seeing me," I say and she shrugs.

"You don't act like her. She was nice," she says and I make a mock offended noise.

"You're so nice," I say sarcastically.

"We're almost there," she says and I groan.

"It's not even nighttime yet, Katherine," I say.

"Oh, well," she says as she parks the car.

We get out and I groan at the idea of helping out.

I look back to see Katherine is gone.

"I'm not liking you right now, Katherine!" I scream and people look at me curiously.

"When did you see Katherine?" Damon asks.

"She brought me here in Elena's car," I say.

"So, she tricked you," he says with a smirk.

"No, actually. I knew it was her," I say and chuckle at the look on his face.

"I need a favor," he says and I groan.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been hanging with the Lockwood's. Find out what their secret is," he says and I smirk at him.

"Maybe I already know," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I'm not ratting them out, Damon. If I tell you, I'll have to tell them what you are," I say and he gives me a look.

"Meg..." he warns and I smirk.

"Damon..." I drawl seductively.

"Stop seducing me to get your way," he demands and I bite my lip. He lifts his hand and uses his thumb to take my lip out of my teeth.

"I might can help you later. Maybe Alaric can help too," I say and he nods.

I walk around and watch people set up until it's nighttime.

* * *

Tyler is arm wrestling people when I find him.

"Go Tyler!" I cheer and he winks at me before beating the guy he's wrestling.

Mason nudges me and smirks before sitting across from Tyler.

"I bet I could beat you," Mason says and I chuckle.

"Sorry Ty, but: Go Mason!" I cheer and Tyler glares at me while Mason chuckles.

They lock hands and Mason eventually wins.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asks and stands up.

"Stefan wants to go," Damon says and I give him a look. He just gives me an innocent look.

"Yeah, sure, I'll... give it a shot," Stefan says and sits across from Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheers and I roll my eyes.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you," Stefan says.

"Your brother's wrong," Mason says and I smile slightly.

They start wrestling and both are putting in hard pressure on the other. Mason beats him and I cheer loudly.

"Nice job, Mason," I say and he smirks at me.

"Thank you," he says.

"I do think I can beat you though," I say and people make 'ooo' noises around us.

"Oh really?" he asks and I nod before sitting in front of him.

"Meg, you're about to get your ass kicked," Tyler says.

"We'll see," I say and grab Mason's hand.

I push down on his hand as hard as I can while he gives me equal force.

"Come on, Mason," I whisper and he smirks at me.

"You can't beat me," he whispers back and pushes harder.

"I bet I can," I whisper and rub my thumb soothingly on the back of his hand.

"Stop that," he demands and I push his hand over farther.

I'm winning, but Mason changes that.

He smirks before rubbing my hand back and giving it a slight squeeze. I lose my grip slightly and he slams my hand onto the board.

"Wooo!" he screams in victory and I glare playfully.

"You cheated," I pout and he smirks.

"You cheated first," he says and I roll my eyes.

I stand up and sigh in defeat.

"Who's next?" I ask and watch the next sucker take a seat.

"I always knew you were tough, but damn," Tyler says into my ear and I chuckle.

I watch Mason beat everyone that comes to him before I walk off to look around.

* * *

"Meg, I need you to come with me," Damon says as he walks up to me.

"Why?" I ask as I follow him.

He leads me into the school and into a classroom with Stefan and Elena.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asks after Damon tells us about Caroline turning into a vampire.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon says.

"But why?" Elena asks.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut," Damon says and I chuckle.

"And she said 'game on'? What is that even mean?" Stefan asks.

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know," I say and Damon nods.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asks.

"I don't know," Damon says.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her," Stefan says.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Damon says.

"We have to find her," Stefan says.

"Yep and kill her," Damon says.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline," Elena says.

"She knows who they are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," I say and Damon nods.

"Meg, absolutely not," Stefan says.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. And she is an impulsive control freak," I say.

"Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon adds.

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena says.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know we're right," Damon says.

"We're not gonna kill her," Stefan says.

"It's the only way," Damon says, and Stefan and Elena leave.

"Let's find her before they do," I say and he nods.

We walk out of the room, looking around for Caroline. Damon sees a stake on the floor and picks it up. He nods at me and we keep looking around.

"I can smell blood," Damon says and we head towards the smell.

Caroline is crying next to a dead, bloody body when Damon and I find her. Her head turns and she has blood all over her face.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" she asks us while crying.

"It's okay, Caroline. We're going to help you," I say and grab her shoulders.

"You are?" she asks.

"Yeah, we have to," Damon says.

"What are you gonna do?" she asks.

"The only thing we can do. We're gonna kill you," Damon says.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" Caroline cries and I get a pang of guilt before I shove it off.

"Yeah, but you are already dead," I say.

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline says.

"Okay," Damon says.

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline begs.

"Okay, okay," Damon says and hugs her. He lifts the stake and I look away, only to see Stefan arrive and rush over to stand between them.

"Stefan!" Damon screams, annoyed.

Elena walks over to Caroline and she freaks out.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline screams, backing away from Elena.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine," Elena says.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why-why did she do this to me?" Caroline asks.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside," Elena says.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me," Stefan says.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time," Damon says.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight," Stefan says.

"Oh, yeah it is."

He picks up the stake and speeds over them, but Elena stands in front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend," Elena says.

"Move, Elena. Or I'll stake you too," he says and Elena's eyes widen.

"Damon..." I warn and he hesitates before dropping his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," he says, pointing to Elena, before walking away.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asks.

"It's okay, come on," Stefan says, trying to get Caroline to follow him.

"No, you're not, you can't be," Bonnie says and touches her before flinching away.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asks.

"Oh god!" Bonnie says when she sees the body.

"Bonnie..." Caroline says and Stefan leads her away.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie says as Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury," he says and looks at Elena.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy," Damon says mockingly.

He grabs his head and falls to the ground. I hear a noise and look over to see water coming out from the hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie says and I glare at her.

"I didn't do this," Damon says.

"Bonnie, I suggest you stop. Right now," I growl out.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asks

A fire starts from the hose and goes towards Damon.

"Bonnie!" I scream and she ignores me.

Damon catches fire and a flip switches inside of me. I speed at Bonnie and grab her around the neck.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaims before gasping when she looks at me. "Your eyes."

I give her a glare before dropping her to the ground. I turn around and walk to Damon, kneeling behind him.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, thanks," he says.

"I should go," I say as he stands.

"Okay," he says.

I give an astonished Bonnie another glare before walking away.

I pull out my phone and call Tyler.

"Hey, Meg," he says cheerfully.

"Hey, Ty. What are you doing right now?" I ask.

"I'm with Mason actually," he says.

"Hmm... Do you mind if I maybe come over?" I ask.

"Of course not. Get your ass over here," he says and I chuckle.

"Okay, cool. I'll be right there," I say.

"Alright, bye," he says.

"Bye," I say and hang up.

I look around before speeding off into the forest towards Tyler's house. I arrive at the property and slow my speed way down. I knock on the front door and Mason answers it.

"You made it," he says with a smile.

"Yeah," I say and walk into the house, "Where's Tyler?"

"He went to bed," Mason says.

"What?" I ask and laugh, "He just told me I could come over."

"I think he's trying to set us up," Mason says, chuckling with me.

"This works out, because I needed to talk to you," I say and he nods.

"About the wolf thing?" he asks.

"I need help. You're the first wolf I've ever met. I've been dealing with this for months by myself and... I have no idea how I've hidden it this long," I say and he nods.

"I can help you; I'll help you control it. You can turn with me the next full moon. It's kind of an important right of passage," he says, amusement in his voice.

"My wolf might try to do naughty things to you," I warn and he smirks.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

"Don't worry,_ sure_," I say with a chuckle.

"You can stay here if you want," he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"If you're trying to get me into bed, you'll be sadly mistaken," I say and he smile at me.

"And why's that?" he asks.

"I'm not that easy," I say and his smile turns into a smirk.

"You might not be easy, but Tyler said you're good," he says and I groan.

"He said that? It's not a lie, but it's kind of embarrassing," I say and he chuckles.

"Come on. I won't feel you up too much," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Lead the way," I say.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**fhf**-

That'd be cool.

**Crazy4Oreos**-

Sweet. Caroline knows what she's talking about.

**Kellyxo**-

Yeahhhh. Haha it'd be awesome.

**TeamBedward**-

Threesomes are a possibility :D. Maybe a Meg and Katherine friendship. She does know she's a werewolf, she's just never met another werewolf, so she was confused as to what she was sensing.

**totalRandum**-

:)

**bekkyjbennett**-

But Katherine looks like her sister and she looks like Katherine's sister. And they're related from far down the line... Maybe haha.

**QueenHecate92**-

Not really... Kind of... Damon is a confusing man.

**snmuenst**-

:) Thank you.

**Aiphira**-

Feisty meow... Haha. Possible temporary friendship.

**HungerGamesHarryPotter7887**-

Maybe. Elena did put her trust in Bonnie and it almost got Meg's best friend killed. That's not something to take lightly.

**Guest**-

Rebekah and Meg fling is a definite possibility.

**ddluzelle**-

Her dad can't be Klaus. He can't have kids yet.

**Alexa Petrova**-

I can't wait for them either.

**Erudessa-gabrielle**-

:) Thank you.


	26. Bad Moon Rising

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

* * *

"I see my brilliant plan worked," Tyler says, coming into Mason's room.

I roll my eyes and sit up, or at least I try. Mason's arms seem to have wrapped around my waist during the night.

"I thought you weren't going to feel me up," I say, looking over my shoulder at a smirking Mason.

"This isn't feeling you up," he says and slowly slides his hands upwards, "But if you want me to, I could."

I swat his arms down, ignoring a laughing Tyler, and stand from the bed. I pick up my phone and notice I have a message from Damon. I open it and it reads, 'Get over to the boarding house. We're having a meeting with Alaric.'

"I need to go," I say and Tyler pouts.

"Why? Stay here today," he says.

"I can't. Damon texted me," I say and he makes a face.

"What did he say?" he asks.

"That he needs my beautiful lips around his-" I start but am interrupted.

"Alright," Mason says warningly.

"He didn't really say that did he?" Tyler asks.

"No. Bye now," I say and walk past him out of the room.

I head downstairs, making sure not to run into Carol, and outside to the forest.

* * *

I run all the boarding house and enter a couple of seconds after Ric.

"Perfect timing, Daddy," I say with a smirk.

He gives me a look and rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Ric and Meg," Stefan says.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asks and I chuckle.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help," Alaric says.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan says.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric says.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might," Damon says.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together," I say in understanding.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Stefan says.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends, but at the time I thought much of which was fiction," Ric says.

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon says and I smirk at him.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asks.

"The lycanthrope," Alaric says and I tense up.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asks.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney," Damon says.

"Is it?" Stefan asks.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asks and I smirk secretively.

'Right in this room.'

"Apparently at the Lockwood mansion," I say and Damon gives me an unamused look.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asks.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler. It also affected a certain Gilbert standing in this room," Damon says, giving me a pointed look.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker," Stefan says, "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is," Elena says.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing," Alaric says.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asks. "Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"I'll take you," Alaric says.

"Great. Meg, I'll help you pack," Damon says.

"Wait, today?" I ask and he nods.

"Yep. Come on," he says.

"I can't go. We won't make it back until dark. And I'm meeting up with Mason later," I say and he glares.

"No, you're not. You're coming to Duke," he says.

"Damon, she can stay here with me if she wants to," Stefan says.

"No. She's not going anywhere with Mason Lockwood until we know what he is. She's coming," Damon says.

"It is physically impossible for me to go Damon," I say and he makes a face.

"Why?" Damon asks.

"It's a full moon tonight," I say and he gives me a look.

"You're telling me you're Mrs. Lon Chaney?" he asks and I nod.

"I'm a werewolf and so is Mason," I say.

"Wait, you're serious?" Elena asks.

"I'm dead serious," I say.

"And how long have you been a werewolf?" Stefan asks.

"Since I called you that night. At the bar," I say and Damon's eyes widen.

"Killing triggers the curse," he says and I shrug.

"I'm assuming," I say.

"Killing? You killed someone?!" Elena asks.

"Royce Stichler," I say.

"And Bree," Damon adds and I give him a look.

"Bree as in the bar owner?" Stefan asks, "As in witch Bree?"

"That's the one," Damon says, "Let's pretend you're a werewolf, just for right now. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Arm wrestle me," I say and he shrugs.

"When you lose and I prove you're not a werewolf, you're coming to Duke," he says and I nod.

We sit at a table and prop our hands up. We grasp each others hand and Stefan tells us to start. I start off barely trying and Damon smirks at me, then I use all of my strength and his eyes widen.

"You're not kidding," he breathes out and pulls his hand back.

"We weren't done," I pout.

"She's a werewolf," Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"I told you that already," I say.

"Then we don't need to go to Duke," Elena says.

"Yes, someone still needs to go," I say, "If there is research about it, I want to see. I've been in the dark about this until Mason showed up."

"Mason's been helping you," Stefan says.

"Yeah, we're supposed to turn together tonight," I say and Stefan nods.

"Absolutely not," Damon growls, "He's a werewolf. He could hurt you."

"I'm a werewolf, Damon," I say.

"So John's definitely not your dad. You were right," Elena says.

"Of course I was right," I say.

"You're not turning with Mason. I'll stay here and lock you in the basement if I have to," Damon says.

"Damon," Stefan warns.

"You worry about Elena; I'll worry about Meg. Don't get into my business," Damon sneers.

"I don't need you to worry. Mason won't hurt me," I say.

"Are we leaving or not?" Alaric asks.

"You and Elena," Damon says, "I'm staying to watch Meg."

"No, you aren't, Damon," I say, "Go!"

"If I'm going, you're going. So, pack up whatever you use to contain your wolf," Damon says.

"We're going to go pack," Stefan says. leading Elena away.

"I'll come with you," Alaric says, following after them.

"I'm not going. Mason and I are supposed to turn together," I say and he growls.

"No! You're coming to Duke. Come on," he says and grabs my arm.

"Damon, you're being unreasonable. I could seriously hurt you guys," I say.

"We'll be fine," he says.

"Then let me call Mason," I say and he nods.

We get into the car and I pull out my phone, calling Mason.

"Hey Meg," he says.

"Hey Mason. My friends are forcing me to go somewhere with them. I know it's dangerous, but they just found out about me and they're making me go with them anyways," I say and I hear him sigh.

"That's okay. Just make sure you chain yourself extra tight. Make sure your vampire friend stays away. Werewolf bites are lethal to vampires," he says and Damon curses under his breath.

"How'd you know I had a vampire friend?" I ask.

"You have two, actually: Damon and Stefan. I can sense it. You'll be able to when I help you practice your senses," he says.

"Okay. Thank you. I gotta go. Next full moon I'll turn with you, if all goes well," I say.

"Alright Meg. Looking forward to it. Bye," he says.

"Bye bye," I say and hang up.

"You're not turning with him. I'll kill him," Damon says.

"You better not, Damon," I say very harshly and he looks at me, flinching back.

"Your eyes are yellow. It's creepy," he says and I shake my head to clear it of the murderous thoughts.

"Better?" I ask and he nods.

* * *

I pack up a change of clothes before going to the trunk of my car to get my chains.

Damon whistles at the sight of the heavy-duty chains.

"You need those to hold you?" Damon asks.

"Yep. Werewolves are very strong," I say.

I pack the chains in my bag and close the trunk. I walk over to Damon's car and throw my stuff in the back.

"Let's go!" Damon calls out and we all get into the car; Elena and I in the back, Damon and Alaric in the front.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Ric says as we head to an office.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier," Alaric says as we enter the office.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore," she says and looks strangely at Elena.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys," she says.

"These are my friends Meg, Elena, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," Ric says.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa asks.

"No, I'm afraid not," Ric says.

"It's this way," she says and opens Isobel's office door, us following behind her into the room.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she says before leaving.

"Where did she go?" Damon asks after looking around slightly.

Vanessa comes back in with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena, but I jump in front of her, getting an arrow in the back and screaming out in pain. Damon catches me as I fall forward, while Ric grabs Elena.

"Shhh... It's okay, sweetheart," Damon soothes.

"Pull it out! It hurts!" I say and he grasps onto it, pulling it out. I screech slightly and slump forward onto him.

"That bitch is dead," Damon says, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"You're not gonna kill her," Elena says.

"Watch us," I say.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again," Elena says and I roll my eyes.

"That would be a blessing with all the shit I get put through for even associating with you. I should've let the damn thing hit you. In fact, even if we don't kill her, you can never speak to me again," I sneer and she flinches back.

She shakes her head and walks out of the room.

"Drink some of my blood," Damon demands.

"It'll heal," I say, still leaning on him for help.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go," I say and we walk into the other room.

"That's my twin, Meg, and Damon Salvatore," Elena says as we enter.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Damon says and I glare at the woman.

She looks at me in fear and I smirk evilly at her.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls," Elena says.

Vanessa stands up and comes back holding a box out to Elena.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864," the soon-to-be-dead girl says.

"Is that all there is about her?" I ask and I walk over to look in the box.

"All that I'm aware of," Vanessa says.

There is vervain in the box, which I grab as Elena reaches for it.

"I was going to give that to her," Elena says.

"I need it," I lie with a smirk, "She won't have use for it soon anyways."

"Meg..." Elena warns and I glare at her before pocketing the vervain.

I give Vanessa a wink and grab the box before turning around and taking a seat.

"Any luck?" Damon asks eventually.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know," I say with a sigh.

"I could tell you what I know. For a kiss," Damon says and I roll my eyes.

"What was it you said, 'Seducing to get your way'?" I ask and he smirks.

"Hey guys, check this out," Alaric calls out and we walk over to them.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skinwalkers to the Maréchal de Retz," Vanessa says and shows us a book with drawings.

"Ja' K'ak' Chan Ch'ul*****, which roughly translates into the 'Curse of the Sun and the Moon'," Vanessa says. _(*It doesn't actually mean that. I looked up Aztec words and threw a couple together. I don't know what she says in the show. It actually means "Water Fire Sky Holy".)_

"It's Native American," Ric says.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf," she says.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asks and I punch him in the shoulder for being an idiot.

"It's a curse, Damon. Of course we can't control it," I say.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires," Vanessa says.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," Damon says.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction," Vanessa says and an involuntary growl rips through my throat.

They look at me in shock and I make a face.

"Sorry; instinct," I say.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asks, getting back on track.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires," Vanessa says.

"That's what Mason meant," I say, "Caroline and Stefan could be outside tonight."

"Okay. We'll call Stefan and warn him," Elena says.

"Okay, but-" I say and am hit by a wave of pain. "I knew I should've stayed home."

"What's happening?" Vanessa asks.

"She's turning," Damon says and tries to comes towards me.

"Stay back! Is there a cellar or something?" I ask Vanessa through pants.

"Yeah. Follow me," she says and quickly walks forward.

"Damon," I breathe out as a follow her. He gets the hint and follows after us.

"Stay here," Damon orders Elena and Ric.

"You won't break out of this room right?" Vanessa asks as she opens the door to a metal room.

"I shouldn't, if I'm preoccupied," I say and shove her in she spins around and gives me a scared look.

"What are you doing?!" she asks.

"Keeping myself busy. And getting payback for you shooting me," I say, "Damon, shut the door."

Damon swings the door shut and I smirk when I hear the lock.

"We are gonna have so much fun together," I say and she screams.

"Please don't," she says and I roll my eyes.

My body starts getting sharp pains and my bones start breaking. She looks intrigued and scared, causing me to let out a chuckle that soon turns into a groan of pain.

After what seems like a year of pain; I black out.

* * *

When I wake up, I see Damon holding my bag out to me. I also smell a lot of blood and I look down to see myself naked and covered in it. I look around me to see body parts laying haphazardly around the room and I move to sit up. I grimace at the soreness and let out a sound, causing Damon to speed over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm a little sore. Tends to happen when every bone in your body is broken and repositioned," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"You need a bath," Damon says and smirks cheekily, "Or I could lick you clean."

"A bath is preferable," I say and smile at him.

"There is a bathroom down the hall. No shower I'm afraid. I can bird bathe you," he says and I chuckle.

"Okay," I say and stand up, "I'm naked though."

"There's no one here," he says and I nod.

"Naked through the halls we go. Where are Ric and Elena?" I ask as we walk out of the room.

"They're, uh, looking through some things," he says and pulls out a book titled 'Petrova'.

"What's this?" I ask, not touching it with my bloody hands.

"Petrova is Katherine's original name. Katerina Petrova," he says and I nod.

He smirks at me then licks blood off of my cheek. I glare playfully and he smirks at me again. We walk into the bathroom and he cleans my body with paper towels and hand soap. He rinses all the soap off before helping my sore body into my clothes.

"We're going home now right?" I ask and he nods, "Carry me please."

He smiles before slinging my bag on his shoulder and picking me up like I'm a baby or a bride. I try to hold my eyes open but I end up falling asleep in his arms. When I reawaken, Damon is tucking me into my bed.

"I missed driving back. How convenient," I say with a sleepy smirk.

He chuckles before kissing my forehead. I smile at him before sleep overtakes me again.

* * *

A/N "We are gonna have so much fun together." Looks like Meg and Katherine are more alike than they think.

Also I made this: art/Elena-and-Meg-Founders-Day-437302599

It's from Founder's Day, so I should've posted it then, but I just made it. I might start making them for each episode or so. I made a Meg and Elena one a while back. It's not related to an episode per se, but it's pretty funny. If you want, I can post it.

* * *

A/N If you write a review as a guest, you may want to type a name. It just makes it easier to tell between the guests. You don't have to; it's just a suggestion.

**Review Responses**

**Alexa Petrova**-

(I already responded to her. I don't want you to think I didn't respond because she wrote in Spanish.)

**QueenHecate92**-

Yes and yes :)

**manuact14**-

Thank you. She's pretty awesome. :)

**totalRandum**-

Maybe an Elijah one night stand. I wanted them to be friends regardless of what happens.

**Guest**-

Klaus and Meg will get together in the end. If Meg likes girls, she'll bloody well like girls -_-

**Bronzelove**-

:)

**Guest**-

I thought about making Mayor Lockwood Meg's dad, but then I remembered about her and Tyler, so no haha.

**Kellyxo**-

No, Mason isn't dying. Yes, he is helping Katherine at the time... Secrets :)

**EmmaNiallsGirl**-

Tada :)

**Crazy4Oreos**-

That would be an interesting turn of events, but I have another guy in mind.

**ddluzelle**-

:D Thank you darling.

**The Things You Wish You Knew**-

Maybeee :)

** .1884**-

:D

**X Blue Eyed Demon X**-

Thank you :)


	27. Memory Lane

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

A/N This isn't that long but not a lot happened in the show that was important. I mean, there was that whole Elena/Stefan fake fight, so I guess that would be important. But not for Meg so YOLO.

* * *

"Shae! Wake up. We're having a barbecue today," Jenna calls out, knocking on my bedroom door.

I groan and sit up, my sore muscles tensing slightly.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's eleven. The barbecue's at two," she says.

"Okay," I say and I hear her walk away.

I push the covers off and step out of the bed.

"Can you touch this for me?" I hear Damon ask and I jump before spinning around.

He is standing there holding a box and a knife.

"Could you not do that? What is that?" I ask.

"It's peach cobbler and a silver knife. I'm trying to prove Mason's a werewolf," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Silver doesn't actually affect werewolves," I say and he groans.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, Damon. I am sure," I say and he holds out the knife.

"Just touch it please," he says and I roll my eyes again.

I reach out and grab the knife before screeching and dropping it.

"It worked," he says, his face lighting up.

"No, I was just fucking with you," I say and pick up the knife, "See?"

He deflates and grumbles before taking the knife from me.

"Then how will we find out if he is a werewolf?" he asks.

"Because I'm a werewolf and I'm telling you he is too," I say and he frowns but nods.

Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue," he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"She invited you?" I ask.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…" Damon says.

"I repeat: She invited you?" I say.

"I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way," he says and I give him an unamused look.

"I think it'll that more than pie to make her like you," I say and he smirks.

"We'll see," he says and walks towards the window.

I watch him leave before putting some clothes on. I walk downstairs and help Jenna and Elena with setup.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction," Elena says.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asks

"Come on Jenna, be nice," I say.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you," Jenna says.

"He's my friend Jenna. And maybe I like his paws on me," I say with a smirk.

Mason walks in the room holding up shot glasses.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" he exclaims and I chuckle.

"That would be my exit," Elena says and leaves.

Jenna looks at me and I smirk before grabbing a glass from Mason.

"Alright!" he says with a laugh.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally," Jenna says, grabbing a glass.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man," he says and fills all of our glasses.

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already," Alaric says, walking in the room.

"Just happy to be invited," Mason says.

"Thank Ric, it was his idea," Jenna says.

"Really?" Mason asks, pouring Alaric a glass.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt," Ric says.

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt," Mason says and I chuckle.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame," Jenna says.

"To dirty shame," Alaric says and we clink glasses before throwing them back.

"Hey," Damon says, walking into the room.

"Damon," Jenna says.

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy," Alaric says.

"Here. Use mine," Jenna says and leaves, Ric following after her.

"She doesn't like me very much," Damon says.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood," Mason says and holds his hand out.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore," Damon says and shakes his hand.

"I know. I heard great things about you," Mason says.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick," Damon says and I snort in laughter.

"Ain't that the truth," I say and he glares at me.

"That's not very nice," he says and I smirk at him.

"Do I claim to be?" I ask.

"No, I guess not," he says.

"She's nice to me," Mason says with a smirk.

"Is she?" Damon asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Very nice in fact," Mason says and I wink at him.

Damon hums and I smirk at him before walking into the back yard when Alaric calls out for food.

* * *

We are playing Pictionary and Damon is drawing a wolf in a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna says.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline says.

"No, no," Damon says.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna says.

"'Dances with the wolves'," Mason says and I giggle at Damon's face.

"Mason wins… again," he says.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asks and I stand up.

I walk into the bathroom and wet a rag before running it over my face. Damon walks in and looks at me through the mirror.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon says.

"Stop feeding her alcohol," I say.

"I want her to like me," Damon says.

"Are you still scoping out Mason?" I ask.

"He's my new BFF," Damon says and I frown.

"I thought I was your BFF," I say and he smirks.

"Oh, you're more than my BFF," he says and kisses my cheek.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna asks, coming into the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me," Damon says.

"Did I have a choice?" she asks and I smirk behind my hand.

"I know what you must think about me," Damon says.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's," Jenna says.

"Jenna, do you know if Elena's cut the pie yet?" I ask and she nods.

"She's cutting it now. You wanna come out of here so we can eat some?" she asks.

"Sure. Come on," I say and walk past them into the dinning room.

We sit down, me in between Mason and Damon.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asks and I notice the knife. I give him a look and he shrugs.

"Sure," Mason says and grabs a piece with his hands, not with the knife, making me snort silently in laughter.

"I apologize, I'm an animal," Mason says and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asks.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land," Mason says.

"My first mistake," she starts and I cough.

"Jenna..." I say warningly and she puts her hands up in surrender.

"Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up," Jenna continues.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf," Damon says and I choke on my pie. I glare at him and he smirks slightly.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason says and I snort in laughter, "How about a toast? To new friends."

We pick up our glasses and clink them together.

"Caroline and I are going to Stefan's house. You wanna come?" Elena asks as she comes into the room.

"I'm good," I say, not looking at her.

"Okay," she says and I hear them walk away.

"What's that about?" Jenna asks.

"What's what about?" I ask, looking at stuff on the table and not her eyes.

"That. Blowing off Elena," Jenna says.

"You wouldn't understand," I say, locking eyes with her.

"I can deal with sibling rivalry," she says.

"You really wanna do this right now?" I ask and slam my fork on the table, causing everyone to jump.

"Meg..." Mason whispers in warning and I try to calm down.

"Sorry," I say, shooting up and walking into the kitchen.

I slump over the counter and take deep breaths. I hear footsteps walking towards me and they stop when they're right behind me.

"You okay?" Damon asks as he runs a hand up and down my back.

"I'm... I don't know, Damon," I say and he moves closer to tilt my head to face him.

"You can talk to me. You know that," he says and I nod.

"I know. I'm not sure how I'm feeling though," I say.

He nods and moves his arms to wrap them around my waist. I lean into him and let air out from my nose. We stand there for a while until footsteps move towards the kitchen. Damon releases me and steps back. Mason walks into the kitchen with a slight scowl on his face.

"Jenna just brought out 'Guitar Hero'," Mason says.

"Well, I just happen to like 'Guitar Hero'. So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree," Damon says and I chuckle.

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious," Mason says.

"Thank you," Damon says and I smack him in the chest.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason asks.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless," Damon asks.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon," Mason says.

"You tried to kill my brother," Damon says and I scowl.

"That was an accident," I say and Mason nods.

"Really?" Damon asks.

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift," Mason says.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asks.

I glare at him and step more towards Mason; I don't miss the smug look Mason gives nor the slight scowl Damon makes.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us," Mason says.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon asks.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this," Mason says and they shake hands.

Mason looks at me and smiles.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks and I nod.

"Sure," I say and follow him out of the room.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?" he asks and I shrug.

"Is it still normal to be so randomly angry after I've triggered the curse?" I ask.

"It's completely normal. It comes with being a werewolf. It's not your fault, but I can help you control it some," he says and I nod.

"That would be nice," I say.

"Okay. Let me go see if these people want to go the grill. You can come too. If not, we can train a little," he says and I nod with a smile.

I follow him into the living room and he asks them if they want to go to the grill. They all reply no and he wrinkles up his nose.

"No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here," he says and I chuckle.

"I prefer the term 'Role model'," Jenna says.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, I look forward to it," Alaric says.

"You're still coming with me, right?" Mason asks me and I nod.

"You know, I should probably head out too," Damon says and I roll my eyes before following Mason out of the house.

We get in his jeep and he drives us far out into the woods. He parks and we get out.

"Why are we in the woods?" I ask and he smiles.

"So, you don't kill anyone. Now," he says but suddenly rolls his eyes.

He looks behind me and I turn to see Damon walking over to us.

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason asks as Damon walks right up next to us.

"Nah, those got old," he says and stabs Mason in the chest with the silver knife, but Mason takes it out.

I glare at Damon harshly and growl. He looks at me startled and Mason chuckles.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this," Mason says.

"Dully noted," Damon says.

"Now you made an enemy," Mason says and rests a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe two."

"What the hell, Damon?!" I exclaim and he glares at me.

"Why are you so protective of him all of the sudden?" Damon sneers.

"I'm the first werewolf she's met. And she happens to like me. Those two combined make her wolf think I'm part of her pack," Mason says and I look at him.

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"It means that we could be a pack," he says.

"Do you not already have one?" I ask.

"We'll talk about that later," he says and I nod.

"I think I'm going to go. Meg, when you stop being a traitor, give me a call," Damon says and I shake my head at him.

Before I can reply, he speeds off.

"A traitor? Seriously?!" I scream and Mason chuckles slightly.

"He'll get over it. Or he won't. Either way, I'm here for you. As your pack," he says and I try not to cry.

"Thank you, Mason," I say before launching into his arms.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

"You're welcome," he says and places a kiss on my hair.

I smile into his chest and hug him tighter.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Alexa Petrova**-

Thank you darling :) I'm very excited for Klaus to come too.

**totalRandum**-

A pre-sacrifice sexy time? It could work. But it would have to be during the day since the sacrifice is on the full moon and she's a werewolf.

**ddluzelle**-

"The hottie"? Where'd you get that from? Hahaha. But she shot Meg; she had to be killed. Death by werewolf happened to be that way. It was for the greater good though. If Meg's wolf wasn't occupied, she might've tried to kill Damon, which is a huge no-no.

**snmuenst**-

:) I'm subtle like that haha. Thank you.

**QueenHecate92- **

Thank you :). Maybe.

**KlausXElena**-

Yeah but... That's weird. And I already have an idea.

**Kellyxo**-

Damon is a little annoying sometimes :) you just gotta roll with it.

**EmmaNiallsGirl**-

:) Thank you.

**Crazy4Oreos**-

He does really like her :) Thank you darling.

**I Growl For Fun- **

Hahaha Yay! And you're welcome.

**HungerGamesHarryPotter7887**-

Haha too many damn straight people 'round here.

**The Things You Wish You Knew- **

She smirks a lot :)

** .1884-**

Yes Mason and Meg are getting together. Maybe a threesome ;)


	28. Kill or Be Killed

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

A/N *Peeks head out from behind Klaus* I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I've been in a mood and I didn't want that to affect my writing. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for: Mason/Meg hook up. Whoop whoop.

* * *

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood and Meg are werewolves," I hear Jeremy say as I walk past his and Elena's bathroom.

'Should I tell them Tyler's not a werewolf?' I think before shaking my head, 'Nah.'

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood and Meg are," Elena says.

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out," Jeremy says.

"There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it," Elena says and I narrow my eyes.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved," Jeremy says and I smirk.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?"

"Meg will let me help," he says in a smug voice and his footsteps head into his room, followed by a slam and a lock clicking.

I smirk and chuckle loudly.

"And strike one Elena," I say with a smirk.

"Who are you talking too?" Jenna asks and I look back at her.

"Jeremy's door just slammed and he was in the bathroom with Elena. Add that together; he's mad at Elena," I say and walk down the stairs.

I walk outside and wave to Mason in his jeep. He smiles and honks the horn for no reason. I roll my eyes and walk over to the jeep and open the door.

"Was that necessary? Elena's probably peering out of her window," I say and he smirks before honking it again.

I glare at him playfully and he chuckles before pulling the car away from the house.

* * *

We arrive at the park and Stefan starts walking over to Mason's jeep. Mason motions for me to duck down and he gets out.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore," Mason says.

"The nice one. The one offering an apology," Stefan says.

"Not interested," Mason says.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively," Stefan says.

"You think?" Mason asks and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Stefan asks.

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife," Mason says.

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one," Stefan says.

"Tell your brother to watch his back," Mason says and Stefan catches his arm before he can walk away.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back," Stefan says and I jump out of the jeep and growl at him.

Stefan looks startled and Mason looks smug.

"And there's two of us, too, actually," I say and cross my arms.

Stefan gives me a confused look and Mason starts talking again.

"If he comes at me…" Mason says.

"He won't," Stefan says and they shake hands.

"Come on," Mason says and leads me away.

* * *

Mason and I begin helping Liz around the park.

"Oh, thanks Mason and Meg," Liz says.

"Hey Sheriff, you got a second?" Mason asks.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz," she says.

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council," he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says and I roll my eyes.

"We know you and the others in the founding families have a secret council," I say.

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members," Liz says.

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose," Mason says and I stiffen.

"Really?" Liz asks.

"Yeah," Mason says.

"Who would they be?" Liz asks and Mason looks at me. I nod in approval and he turns back to Liz.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore," Mason says.

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?" Liz asks.

"Yes, I do. And I know Damon better than you," I say and Liz shakes her head.

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council," Liz says.

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason asks.

"They walk in the sun, Mason," she says.

"They've evolved. It's not 1864 any more," I say.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend," Liz says and I roll my eyes.

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asks and we look over to Damon and Stefan.

* * *

Liz sends Mason to work in the woods and I follow him to "help".

"So, you said you have a pack already?" I ask and he looks back at me.

"In Florida. It's not really a pack for me. They're fun to hang out with and stuff, but my wolf just doesn't feel attached," he says and I nod.

"And it feels attached to me?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"It does," he says and turns back around. I smile giddily before straightening my face back out.

* * *

After Mason and I work for a while, he says we should get something to drink. We walk out of the woods and grab a lemonade for each of us from the table.

"Hello, Mason. Meg. Working hard?" I hear Damon say and I turn to look at him.

"Doing my part," Mason says, moving to stand slightly in front of me. It sends a message that has Damon glaring at him.

"I heard you talked to Stefan," Damon says.

"Nice guy," Mason says.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me," Damon says.

"Nice is overrated," Mason says and I smirk.

"That's what I think," Damon says.

Mason grabs my hand and Damon glares at him.

"You have a good day, Damon," Mason says and pulls me away with him.

* * *

We walk into the woods and I start shaking.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Mason asks and I shake my head rapidly.

"I can't- Damon and Stefan are my friends. I shouldn't have let you tell Liz," I say frantically and he curses under his breath.

"Go find Damon, Meg," he says and I give him a confused look, "Don't let him or Stefan drink anything. Go!"

I turn around and start running back towards the park. I spot Damon and Stefan as soon as I exit the woods and I run at a normal pace towards them. They give me a look and I wave at them sweetly.

"Hey boys," I say as I come up next to them.

"Lemonade?" a little girl asks and hands Damon a cup.

"Thank you sweetie," he says and takes it.

I quickly grab the cup and gulp it down. Vervain.

"That was mine," Damon growls and I roll my eyes before looking around and seeing Liz looking at us.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Wanna explain why you drank my lemonade?" Damon asks.

"Vervain. Mason told Liz about you. I shouldn't have let him, but he let me save you," I say quietly and Damon's face turns to rage.

"You told Liz! The single most important secret and you tell Liz! I thought I could trust you, but I guess not," Damon growls.

"Damon she saved us. Calm down," Stefan says and Damon shakes his head.

"No! You are not my friend. You no longer have my trust. You are nothing to me now. Do you understand? Nothing! If you come at me on a full moon, I will kill you," Damon growls and I flinch away from him.

I blink back tears before I nod and turn around.

"Goodbye Stefan," I say and quickly walk away from them.

"Meg, wait!" Stefan calls out and I walk faster into the forest.

"Mason!" I call out and look all around for him, but I can't find him.

I huff and sit on a fallen tree. I hear footsteps and I look up to see Elena.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asks and sits next to me.

"Katherine," I say and she winks at me.

"You're good at this. Better than everyone else in this town," she says.

"Well, when you spend your whole life being annoyed by someone's actions, you learn how to know who's who," I say and she nods.

"I can understand that," she says, "How does it feel though? Knowing you saved Damon's life and he wants to kill you."

"Terrible. It makes me wish I would have let Liz catch him," I say and she slowly smirks.

"And she did," she says and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I saw what happened and got angry. So I pretended to be Elena and handed him and Stefan cups of lemonade with vervain in them. You're welcome," she says and I start laughing.

"And you didn't say anything? You just handed them the cups?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, I handed them the cups, they took a drink and started coughing, they looked at me and said 'Katherine', then I smirked and said 'that's for Meg,' then I walked away," she says with a smirk on her face.

"Wow," I say and hold up a hand. She gives me a confused look and I shake the hand a little. She rolls her eyes and slaps her hand to mine. I chuckle and give her a smile.

"Is it bad that I like you more than Elena?" I ask and she chuckles.

"No, I like you better than Silviya," she says.

"Silviya?" I ask.

"My twin," she says and I nod.

I stand up suddenly and look around.

"Something's wrong," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"I don't know. I have to find out though," I say and start running in a direction.

I stop when I find Mason hunched over.

"Mason! What happened?" I ask, quickly helping him stand.

"That stupid blonde girl. Liz's daughter," Mason says.

"Caroline," I growl and he chuckles.

"Pack mentality already. What happened? I thought you were supposed to save them," he says.

"I did save them, but Damon disowned me as a friend and Katherine heard and gave them some drinks," I say.

"You know Katherine?" he asks and I tilt my head.

"_You_ know Katherine?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. I- We're dating," he says and I back up slightly.

"What?!" I ask and he quickly steps forward but I keep backing up.

"I know this is a horrible way to find out but we love each other," he says and I chuckle.

"Katherine doesn't love you. Katherine only loves Katherine," I say and he shakes his head.

"That's not true."

"Why would I lie to you? Pack remember. I'm looking out for you," I say and he looks thoughtful.

"I- You wouldn't but Katherine-"

"Doesn't love you. Ask Damon. She uses people to get what she wants."

"No, she wouldn't do that."

"She would and she does. What does she have you getting her? There has to be something."

"You're saying no one could love me?"

"No, I'm saying Katherine doesn't. You are a very lovable person. Anyone would be lucky to have you," I say and he smiles before surging forward and pressing his lips to mine.

I suck in a breath and pull back slightly.

"I thought you loved Katherine," I say.

"So did I, until I met you. Something about you is amazing to me. I can't get enough of you," he says and I chuckle.

"What does Katherine want?" I ask and he hesitates.

"A moonstone. She's having me get it," he says and I tilt my head.

"Oh, she is definitely using you," I say with a chuckle.

He looks thoughtful before he nods.

"You're right. How didn't I see it?" he asks.

"You were blinded by her charm. When did you meet Katherine?" I ask.

"A year ago before I made a kill. It was weird my buddy wouldn't stop coming at me," he says.

"Wait, Katherine knew you then. And your friend was acting weird... Oh, Mason I'm so sorry," I say in realization.

"What?" he asks.

"Katherine compelled your friend. She had to have," I say and he growls slightly.

"She did, didn't she? That manipulative little bitch," he screams and I quickly place my hands on his shoulders.

He looks down at me and his eyes are glowing.

"Calm down, Mason. We'll get her. We just need a plan. Let's go to your house," I say and he nods.

* * *

Mason starts leaving a message to Liz as soon as we get inside the mansion.

"Hey Sheriff, it's Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?" he says and hangs up.

Tyler enters the room and stops when he sees me.

"Hey," Mason says.

"Can I talk to you? In private," Tyler asks Mason.

"I'll just stand in the other room," I say and Mason gives me a weird look but nods.

I walk out of the room and wait for Tyler to speak.

"I almost killed a girl today," Tyler says and I gasp.

"What?" Mason asks.

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though, but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't," Tyler says and I walk into the room.

"We know, Ty," I say and give him a quick hug, "It's okay not to want this.'

"You're a..." he asks, trailing off as if afraid to say the word werewolf.

"She's a werewolf, too, Tyler. I don't know who she killed, but it doesn't matter; she's stuck as a werewolf," Mason says.

"Royce Stichler," I say automatically.

Mason turns to me with a confused face, "What?"

"Royce Stichler, that's who I killed. It was an accident," I say and look between them both.

"I was sitting at a table in a bar and he started talking to me. I told him I wasn't in the mood for talking and he tried to kiss me, so I punched him. I ran out to my car after he screamed at me, but he followed me and grabbed me in the parking lot. I pushed him and he tried to hit me, so I pushed him again. He slammed into a car then the floor," I say and flinch at the memory.

"He wasn't moving, so I rolled him over with my foot and I saw he was bleeding, a lot. So I checked to see if I could hear a heartbeat, but there wasn't one. I jumped back away from him, but pain shot through me and I fell back to the ground. I didn't even know what was happening. I was so scared. I knew I was too strong. I mean, he was a fully grown man. It wasn't until the next night, on the full moon, that I knew what I was," I say then arms suddenly wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry, Meg," Tyler says and kisses my head a bunch of times.

"It's okay, Ty," I say and he pulls back to look at my face.

"No, it's not," he says and kisses my forehead.

Mason comes up behind me and rubs my back with his hand.

"Here, Mason," Tyler says and backs up, taking out a stone from his pocket. He hands it to Mason before leaving the room.

"Is that it?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah," he says and hands it to me. I look it over before I place it in my pocket.

"Go tell Katherine you have it. If she heard us in the woods, say you're betraying me. If not, don't say anything just act as you normally would," I say and he shakes his head.

"No, why?" he asks.

"It's all part of the plan, babe," I say and kiss him.

He pulls back and smiles before winking at me.

"I'll be right back. I promise," he says and I wave to him as he leaves.

* * *

"How'd it go?" I ask as Mason comes back into the room.

"Wonderful. She was suspicious when I asked to leave, but I told her you were at the mansion and I was teaching you some werewolf things," he says and kisses me.

"Speaking of werewolf things, I was wondering about mating," I say and he smirks.

"Right this way then," he says and picks me up into his arms.

I squeak in surprise and slap him playfully. He smiles at me and carries me down hallways. He opens a door and enters, closing the door behind him, before throwing me on a bed. I notice we are in his room and I smile at him.

"First lesson," he says and crawls over me. He whips my shirt off and throws it across the from with a smirk on his lips.

"I think I understand, sir," I say and pull him down for a kiss.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**totalRandum**-  
Sexy times are here.

**QueenHecate92**-  
Not really. She just is having a rough time right now.

**EmmaNiallsGirl**-  
Thank you :)

**Crazy4Oreos**-  
I know. That was so sweet of him.

**snmuenst**-  
Thank you :)

**ddluzelle**-  
We'll find out soon.

**jessica,orr,1884-**  
Meg and Damon will eventually be friends again. Mason won't be killed; Meg will save him.

**TeamBedward**-  
Haha oh lord. I'll have to put a threesome in for sure now. Meg/Mason sexy times are here. Mason is a werewolf too and Damon did try to kill him, even after Meg told him to leave him alone.


End file.
